Tales of the Three Worlds
by Auto-nin
Summary: Do to a mission turn trap, Team Seven minus Kakashi plus Itachi ends up in declining world Sylvarant. Now the four have to protect the Chosen to get home. But, there more to it then it appears and that includes Naruto and another world than the other two.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 "Down The Rabbit Hole To A New World!"

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, the Tales of series, or any anime, game and other stuff this fic may relate to.

This is a crossover I have been working on for a long time, trying to get it right or I just lost the story plots thanks to computer failure. Now, I believe I got the story plot the way I want it!.... Holy! I wrote that much!?!...I need think I need to make the chapters shorter than almost 19, 000 words....Well, hope you enjoy!

Tales-Naruto-Tales

_Long ago, the tree that brought all life, mana, stood tall and well._

_However, a war caused it to wither and_

_A heroine was sacrificed to revive the tree,_

_Becoming the new spirit for the tree._

_However, a betrayal of Lord Ratatosk and the Summon Spirits came to light._

_And the earth torn apart and the warring factions forever were lost._

_The world descended into chaos._

_Then, Lord Ratatosk made the Chosen before falling into slumber._

_He left an edict:_

"_You must awaken my power every so decade,_

_Or the world with destroy itself."_

_With that the world came back into order..._

_Till several hundred years ago,_

_When the Chosen failed..._

"Naruto!" Thirteen year old Uzumaki Naruto as Haruno Sakura's face came into his view. "Why are you here on the hospital roof instead of visiting Sasuke!?!" The pink hair, green eyed teenager snorted at the blond.

"...I think Sasuke needs some time to cool off before I see him.... I probably accidentally cause him to go berserk or something like that right no if I go see him." Naruto sighed, looking up at the clouds. He was thinking of how things were finally looking up. He was finally keeping his promises! 'I wonder if-' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as Sakura put her hand on his forehead and the other hand on her forehead. "Er... What are you doing?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"For a minute there, I thought you were sick... You always want to pick a fight with Sasuke!" Sakura puffed her cheeks out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I know when to not do it... Right now, Sasuke doesn't need me picking a fight with him." Naruto sighed. 'He has enough worries on his mind.' Naruto also had a lot on his mind as well. 'I wonder if I should tell Tsunade-obaa-chan about my idea about using the Kage Bushin no Jutsu for paperwork.' An evil scheme look came into Naruto's eyes before a foot stepped on his face.

"...Dope...." Uchiha Sasuke glared at the blond who pushed his foot off.

"What was that for!?" Naruto shouted, glaring back.

"For saying I was weak." Sasuke snorted back.

"Saying you was weak?" Naruto blinked. "Oh... You mean not picking a fight with you... Nah... Just you need to cool your anger for a bit." Naruto sighed as both of his teammates sighed.

"... Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuke did the same thing as Sakura, putting his hand on Naruto's forehead and the other on his own forehead as Naruto looked very confused.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you doing out of bed!? You should be resting!" Sakura panicked.

"The hospital already released me with the agreement to stick with D-rank and C-rank missions and taking it easy on training for a bit." Sasuke explained as Naruto looked at them with confusion.

"Why do you both think I am sick?" Naruto sighed as both looked back at him.

"Because you always want a fight with me." Sasuke growled, glaring at the blond.

"Yeah, but only when it was alright to. I maybe a blond, but I am not a total idiot." Naruto sighed, causing both youths to recoil. "Right now, you need to cool down, Sasuke. Too much anger can cause you to act really stupid. I should know as I let anger control me a few times and it ended up bad for me." Naruto sheepishly grinned as Sasuke and Sakura sweated. "Plus, Sasuke... Ever heard the saying 'Revenge is best serve cold?'"

"What about it?" Sasuke glared, furious of Naruto saying about his goal.

"Well... Cool the heat on the rage to kill your brother. Think about it. You are just trying to kill the one who wrong you, but not really 'punish' him." Naruto sighed. "'Do onto others as they done onto you.' Make his life miserable like he did yours instead o killing him... That way, he will regret what he has done and make him wish you killed him. That way, you can put killing him or real on the back burning to slowly boil while reorganizing your goals so that you have something to live for after you do kill him." Naruto chimed as both of Naruto's teammates looked at Naruto wide-eyed and in shock at the blond.

Naruto blinked when both put their hands on Naruto's forehead. "Are you sure you are not running a fever?" Both asked in unison, trying to think what could possibly be causing Naruto to be smart.

"You know... That's starting to get annoying, even for my standards..." Naruto sighed just before Hatake Kakashi appeared before them.

"...Er. What's going on here?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as to why Sakura and Sasuke had a hand on Naruto's forehead.

"Nothing." Both said in embarrassment. However, Naruto was just wondering why Kakashi was there.

"Well, we already got a mission to do. It's a simple C-rank delivery mission." Kakashi chimed.

"But, shouldn't we wait till Sasuke rests some more before doing a mission?" Sakura asked in worry.

"Don't worry. We are just delivering some equipment for some scientists to a location they will be studying. There even a low chance of thieves attacking, too, so a perfect warm up mission to get back into the schedule." Kakashi said. "Get ready, because we will be leaving pretty soon." With that, Kakashi left, leaving the three teens sweating.

"Oh, well. See ya later!" Naruto chimed, leaving his teammates. 'I wonder what kind of scientists would want us to deliver equipment and where?' Naruto pondered. "Oh, well, it's just a mission." Naruto whistled happily, glad to be back on track with being a ninja after getting the Fifth Hokage to Konoha.

Meanwhile, Senju Tsunade sneezed, cursing Naruto for dragging her back to Konoha as she was doing all the paperwork that came with being the Hokage. 'I am going to hurt that blond brat whenever I see him again!'

Naruto-Tales-Naruto

'Now... This is not a place most scientists go to...' Naruto sweated as his team and he walked up to three large pillars in a perfect triangle to each other in a circle of smaller stones. 'The Otherworldly Gate...'

"Hello!" Naruto, well...All of Team Seven sweated as they were greeted by two scientists-possibly twins-that looked exactly alike except for one had black hair that was styled to go over his right eye and the other hair white that went over the other eye even though they were both wearing glasses. The sun was setting, so the area of study was being lit by lights. "We are glad you guys are here!"

"Hai! Do you have the equipment we need?" The dark hair "twin" scientist asked.

"Yep. But, where are the other scientists at?" Kakashi asked, noticing the camp was pretty empty.

"They went to the village nearby to get supplies and eat." White twin scientist chimed.

"Yeah. We drew the short straws to who was to stay here and get the equipment we needed when it came." The other sighed. "Quite annoying really."

"I see..." Kakashi sighed as Naruto felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing. The feeling just wouldn't go away as they put the supplies down.

'I don't have a good feeling...' Naruto looked at looked that the scientists before looking around. 'Something isn't right. I just know it!'

"I bet you are pretty tired from getting these supplies here. You can rest here for a bit." Both twin scientists chimed.

"Nah. There isn't a village far from here we can crash at and then head back to Konoha from tomorrow." Kakashi said, noticing how Naruto was at unease about the place they were at. That was definitely not a good sign in Kakashi's book.

"Oh, too bad..." Team Seven noticed the evil smirk on both of the men's faces.

"We were hoping to snatch away what we were really after without a fight!" Both twins pulled out a blade from their sleeves and attacked, causing Kakashi to pull out a kunai and block their attacks.

"Kakashi!" Sakura shouted before several men in strange uniforms came out of nowhere wearing half a bird looking mask similar to the ANBU. "What the heck!?"

"If you hand over the kid we want than we will spare your lives." Both twins jumped back to disappear in a puff of smoke to appear as two strangely dressed jesters wearing white and black.

"We know the Chosen is standing in this group. It took us a while to realize the little stunt your knight and you did, but now we have you cornered." The black jester chimed while both showed off claw like blade strapped to their arms.

"I don't know what you are talking..." Kakashi wondered who this chosen was and why these thugs wanted from that person, but he was sure none of his students was this person.

"We had a feeling you wouldn't." The white jester chimed.

"The Chosen has done quite an act to fool everyone, but it is time for the Chosen to show us what the Chosen can do!" Both charged forward along with the other men. However, a fire ball killed several of the men behind Team Seven.

"So this is the so called Vanguard group..." Kakashi looked up to see two S-ranked criminals he did not want to see: Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

'Why is he here!?!' Sasuke thought, ready to attack his criminal brother before remembering what Naruto said.

"Kakashi-san, get your team out of here. We will handle these thugs." Uchiha Itachi said in an emotionless tone.

"Yeah. We were stuck with monitoring this Vanguard group to see what they were up to, but there is no way we are going to let them kill our target. Rather let the gaki run away to catch another day than that." Kisame grinned, showing off his sharp pointed teeth.

"..." Kakashi knew instantly now, at least, he knew this Vanguard group was bad news if the Akatsuki was looking into this group. "Come on, let's go." Kakashi said in a serious tone as the Genin group knew they were no match. Sasuke decided to leave his brother be as this time might be a good time to let two enemies fight against each other instead of going after his brother. However, they escape route was quickly blocked by more of the Vanguard thugs.

"This is bad!" Sakura shouted as Naruto, Sasuke, and she was fighting several thugs as Kakashi ended up facing the jesters with the two criminals. Naruto was using his Kage Bushin to help somewhat even the odds, but they all found that this Vanguard group was not pushovers. In fact, they were pretty powerful for thugs.

"Heh. Now this is getting fun!" The missing-nin fro Kiri chimed, tearing apart human flesh with his sword. "At least you Vanguard guys know how to fight a good fight!"

"That's because of Exspheres." The jesters chimed while a strange magic circle appeared under them that Naruto noticed.

"Watch it! Move!" Naruto shouted for all of them to move out of the way before spikes of rock came out of the earth. The earth separated Itachi from Kisame and place him next to Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto near the middle of the pillars as the moon was rising and Kisame was with Kakashi.

"Ah. We missed." The twins pouted. "Oh, well. We know the two over there isn't the Chosen is one of those three other there!" The two charged towards the Genin along with their soldiers, only for several to be knocked away by a large bone arm and a blast of vile chakra.

"You alright?" The group of four blinked as they found two men. One was a light color blond that contrasted with the person's dark skin. The person was wearing an orange sleeveless top with a black feathered like scarf that covered the lower portion of his face with matching black gloves with orange lines on them that matched his black pants which had similar orange cross lines on it which the pants were tucked into black boots with orange lines and metal toe and heel plates. He had on a black belt with a back hip pouch and a strange weapon. It was two tree pointed blade claws on his left wrist with the two side blades curved with the middle sharp and straight with as they were glowing black with white lines on it. His ears were downward pointing like a deer's and his eyes were a glowing bloody red with darker red pupils.

The other man was just a strange as the blond. He was a pale skin man wearing a black body with yellow seam lines on the legs where a patch o four eyes looking symbols in the spaces of the crosses on each of man's thigh that matched the front of the front of his scarf which turned ripped and burning with embers at the ends, making it appear it was burning. He also had a gloved right arm with claw like nails, but his left arm turned into a large demonic bone arm with black and ember glowing claws. His hair was purple with long side bangs, but cut to short, droopy spikes. However, his eyes were with silted pupils and an angry narrow shape. His left eye was blood red while the right eye was an eerie yellow.

"You! The Knight of Ratatosk!" One of the jesters shouted in shock.

"Heh... Not that it will matter once you are death." The blond chimed as Naruto got a really bad feeling and looked up to see a beam coming off the fully risen moon launched a beam of energy towards the pillars.

"Hey! We need to move now!" Naruto shouted as the group around him looked at him and then looked up where Naruto was looking up at to see the beam turned into a ball of lightning energy that electrocuted the three pillars. The pillars began to glow the symbols on them for a purple vortex appeared beneath the group of six.

"Oh, crud..." The purple hair man cursed before their bodies turned into light and went into the portal.

"They're getting away!" The jesters ran forward only to cursed as the moon went out of aliment and the portal closed. "The knight got away with the Chosen!" The Vanguard goons cursed as Kakashi and Kisame retreated. Kakashi to report to Konoha what has happened and figure out where the heck his students went as Kisame went to report their missing member and the Kyuubi brat was missing as well... Along with the interesting thing that the Vanguard was after one of Kakashi's students even though he did not know who.

Tales-Naruto-Tales (Note: T-N-T goes for ToS events and N-T-N means something going on in Naruto and gang's world)

A vortex formed within the morning sky over the area of Iselia with two beams shooting with a smaller one heading for the mountains of Hakonesia Peak while the larger beam hit out of Iselia Village in the Iselia Forest.

"Ow... What the heck happened?" Sasuke groaned, rubbing his head. He blinked as he found himself in a forest.

"Sasuke! Are you alright!?" Sakura asked Sasuke who noticed most of the plants around him he did not recognized.

"I'M GOING TO KILL RATATO WHEN I SEE HIM!?!" Sakura and Sasuke jumped up and found Naruto standing next to Itachi, who was staring out into space with diluted eyes. They noticed the blond was holding a cracked whitish bracelet with a black orb in it. "I told him 'Use my weapon as it will be useful with those Vanguard bakas are after you.' But, no, instead of using it, he breaks it!"

"Uh... Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto blinked and sheepishly grinned.

"Oops... Sorry... Agh... Good thing I kept the original barrel..." Naruto sighed as he pulled out a scroll and unsealed a strange barrel looking weapon. He pulled out the black stone in the bracelet and put it in a space in the handler before sealing the bracelet. "There... Usually I wouldn't be using what my father gave me, but I have a feeling we are going to need it." Naruto sighed; cocking the strange barrel weapon with had a blade on the bottom. It was a black sliver barrel on a while hilt with a trigger to pull on the bottom to fire the weapon.

"What is that, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"It's called a Soma or a gun. My Soma is called Howling Darkness, though it is mainly the black orb, not the weapon itself. My dad gave it to me before he died and the bracelet you saw was its ultimate form. Many Soma are used by the clans that form the Knights of Ratatosk." Naruto sighed.

"Wait! Didn't those thugs call the two guys who appeared Knights of Ratatosk!" Sakura shouted.

"Ratato, the snow blond, yeah. The other guy wasn't human. I never saw him before, so he could be a spirit." Naruto sighed. "I guess those guys confused me for this Chosen person when I just help out a fellow member of my clan who is exiled from our homeland."

"Exiled?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"Well, I'm not technically exiled. My father was because of his stubbornness and wanting to explore the world more even after his time to be away from our clan's homeland was up." Naruto looked at the sky. "The Uzumaki and other Ratatosk Knight clans are very isolated as we believe in keeping to ourselves and keeping our traditions strong, even though the clans keep two smaller countries that are on the land which they are hidden on and called the Whirlpool Country from fighting. My dad died when I was young as my mom died when I was born. My father's friend watched over me while hiding from Konoha as since he was a Dwarf, people would want him to make weapons and such."

"Dwarves don't exist." Sakura snorted.

"They do along with elves." Naruto sighed. "Though, Whirlpool is the only place where you can find them as Whirlpool is mostly hidden as the only expose part where the ninja village was destroyed a while back. But, I guess those Vanguard confused me for this Chosen or whatever as Ratato often visits Gadzhi-Ojii-san and me a lot because of weapons and such. I mean, half bloods got to stick together."

"Half-blood?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Naruto.

"Yeah. Ratato is soon to be a dead half-elf for breaking Gadzhi-Ojii's hard work. He made the ultimate forms for our Soma a while back. I let him borrow my Soma as I wanted to show the world I can be myself without using any of my clan's abilities.... Even though I can't even use our clan's bloodline known as Ratatosk Mode!" Naruto sheepishly grinned as Sakura and Sasuke sweated.

"Ba-" Sakura started.

"-Ka." And Sasuke finished.

"I'm not a baka! If I used the powers I did have, Konoha would run me out since I can summon monsters and make contracts with spirits instead of using Lord Ratatosk's power!" Naruto snapped back.

"Lord Ratatosk?" Sakura asked while Sasuke wondered what Naruto meant.

"Lord Ratatosk is the Lord of all Monsters and the protector of our world tree which is the source of all chakra. However, because of a tragedy, he was force into some kind of slumber and I think the legend goes this Chosen has to wake him up." Naruto sighed. "Which is probably why those Vanguard guys confused me for this person as I can make contracts with Centurions."

"Centurions... Naruto, what the heck are you talking about!?" Sasuke growled.

"Lady Naruto is talking about me." Sakura and Sasuke recoiled when a dark canine or feline looking being with a claw like tail and purple markings over its body appeared before them and floating in the air.

"Wha!?"

"I am the Centurion of Darkness, Tenebrae." The monster spoke in a superior tone. "Lady Naruto had formed a pact with me long ago when she found my Centurion Core and woke me up."

"Wait...Lady Naruto?" Sakura asked while Naruto blushed.

"Tenebrae!!! How many times I told you not to call me that!?!" Naruto growled before a black mass engulfed Naruto and replaced the blond's orange jumpsuit with a new outfit of a orange top with sewn back on black sleeves with a black sweater underneath along with loose black pants with orange crosses on it held up with a belt with sacks on it and a holster for the Sora and tucked into black and orange boots with steel toes and heels. A top Naruto's head was short pointed hair with black clothes on the bottom with Naruto's headband around the base (Kind of like of Claus F. Lester's outfit from Tales of Phantasia).

"Wow... That actually looks good on you Naruto." Sasuke sighed as Sakura noticed Sasuke's brother and waved her hand in front of his face.

"I will kill you, Tenebrae!?! Where did put my wonderful handmade clothes!?" Naruto cried out as Sasuke snickered. Now he knew why Naruto wore those ugly jumpsuits (they do fit Naruto, but I like experiment with outfits for Naruto with the orange and black theme).

"But, this suits you much better. You are a Knight of Ratatosk, so you must present yourself with a certain degree of elegance, especially with the ability to summon monsters directly from the First Forest. The outfit's fabric is prepared with a number of special incantations and hexes that make the garment waterproof, wrinkle-free, and mold-resistant. The design is meant to evoke Lord Ratatosk's fierce bravery and his subtle grace. The effect is mesmerizing."

"But, what about my other clothes!?!" Naruto hissed as Sasuke blacked away as Naruto's ears morphed to be pointed downward and backwards and his sapphire blue eyes silted in anger. Sasuke had never seen Naruto so angry before in his life and made mental note never to mess with the blond's clothing.

"That is the darkness'-I'm sorry, forgot I said anything." Tenebrae chuckled.

"The darkness's what!?! Tell me!?"

"Only the darkness knows." Tenebrae laughed.

"Tenebrae!?! I'm-"

"EEEK!!!" Sasuke and Naruto turned to Sakura who was pale in front of Itachi. "H-He's dead! He isn't breathing!!"

"What are you saying!?!" Sasuke shouted in shock as he saw the very reason of his hate not breathing or moving. "No way... He's dead..." Sasuke paled.

"This isn't death..." Naruto looked at the ring on Itachi's right ring finger.

"What are you saying Naruto!? He's not breathing!" Sakura shouted, feeling she was going to be sick. However, Naruto pinched the ring hard enough for it to break and expose a reddish ring of crystal that had darken skin around it.

"I thought so. Angelus Stone."

"What is that? And why do you mean he isn't dead?" Sasuke asked.

"Simple. Mainly, you can find Angelus Stones on Knights of Ratatosk as it is naturally formed inside us to increase our strength. However, once in a while, you can find wild Angelus stone and mine it. However, if a person does not use an inhibitor ore to make a crest of sorts and is not from a Ratatosk clan by birth, it can make him or her really sick or, as it seems with Itachi, put them in sort of a death like trance where they can hear and see, but have no control of their body. Sasuke. Someone else is responsible for the Uchiha Massacre and even your clan looks like they might have done this." Naruto showed the seals within the ring that was on the other ring and showed there is two layers: one Itachi's skin color and the other was the Akatsuki ring. "I can make a crest to put on it, but I need to get some inhibitor ore. If we do that, maybe we can finally solve what the heck was going on with the Uchiha deal." Sakura blinked while Sasuke nodded. He wanted to know.

However, all three noticed Tenebrae disappearing as a rustling noise came from the bushes. Sakura and Sasuke pulled out each a kunai while Naruto cocked her Soma-if you haven't figured it out yet, it's a gun and all Wild Arms fans will love Naruto's weapon.

"Woof." A white cream dog creature with greenish spots on its forehead, mane, rear, legs, and end of its long tail and long ears with jagged ends whined while coming through the bushes.

"Oh! An Arshis!" Naruto chimed happily, causing Sakura and Sasuke to fall over. "Oh! You looks just like Yoishe, my dad's Arshis!" Naruto began to pet the whimpering dog creature.

"Naruto! You gave us a heart attack!" Sakura shouted.

"Sorry! It's just it's really rare to see an Arshis monster! They are one of the forms of a Protozoan which is a being that evolves over many years through several forms to each this form as they are believed to be the first beings made from the World Tree. Isn't he cute!" Naruto cooed while hugging the beast which Sakura and Sasuke could have sworn they saw a blush on the dog creature's muzzle.

"Wha' is goin' on here?" Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widen as they saw a short, stocky man with a dark brown beard and looked very strong came out of the bushes.

"Ha! Told ya Dwarves existed!" Naruto chimed with a grin as the trio was sitting in the house/workshop of Dirk the Dwarf craftsman while working on some inhibitor ore to make a ring like crest for Itachi who actually followed them like a lost puppy to the home in the woods.

"Just shut up and work on the ore." Sakura glared at the blond.

"I must say, ye pretty good at the Dwarven arts." Dirk, the Dwarven craftsmen, said, amazed by her skills for a half-human. Though, he could sense what the other half of the blond's blood was and he didn't even know humans could breed with those.

"Gadzhi-Ojii-san is a Dwarf who has been a friend of my dead dad. They were both craftsmen, so they drilled into me their habits and skills in me." Naruto let out a sigh before smiling. "I hope this works." Naruto went over to Itachi, who was sitting down next to the three. Naruto clipped on the ring she made which clipped and clung over the crystal ring. After a few minutes of silence with waiting, Itachi's pupils finally came back to focus.

"I-I have my body back?" Itachi stuttered before seeing Sasuke. ".....I'm so sorry, Sasuke!" Both of Sasuke's teammates recoiled as Itachi got his brother into a bear hug. "I wasn't even able to protect you from my own body being control!!! Can you ever forgive me!?!"

"O-kay... I guess that's what happens to an Uchiha is you imprison them inside their own body... Why didn't anybody back in Konoha ever thought of this to get their kunai out their rear-ends?" Naruto snickered, getting a glare from Itachi. "But, if you keep that up, you will forever regret it." Itachi blinked, wondering what the blond meant before seeing the fact Sasuke's face was turning blue.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Itachi let go for Sasuke to take several big breathes. Itachi then suddenly felt light headed and sat down holding his head. "Agh... I... feel sick..."

"A side effect from not using your senses for a long time. You best rest for a day before doing a lot." Naruto sighed before turning to Dirk. "Hey, can you make some new outfits for my friends. From the fact I sense monsters; we are going to need better gear. I'll go sell some of the stuff Gadzhi-Ojii-san had me bring to sell outside Konoha to pay for it in a nearby village while getting us some supplies."

"What do you mean by 'I?' If there are monsters out there, then we are going with you!" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, right now, your brother needs you near him. The fact of how he reacted 'awaking up' tells me he had been in that state much longer than what I thought. Plus, since these outfits will be for you, so you need to tell Dirk what you want. Another reason is most weak level monsters won't attack me. I actually understand monster language and I'll ask them for directions to the closest village." Naruto chimed. "Plus, I'm better fighting monsters than humans to begin with. Hence why I did kind of badly in the ninja academy... I had so much monster knowledge and such put in my head, the ninjutsu stuff had a hard time sticking especially since the written languages of the Ratatosk clans and Dwarves are much different from written Japanese."

"Explains your poor hand writing and reading skills." Sakura sighed.

"Hey!" Naruto puffed out her cheeks. "But, can you do that for me, Dirk-san?"

"Sure, and I'll do it free since I got some extra supplies anyways. Just come back with my son, Lloyd. He should be getting off from school soon, so you can just follow him back to here. But, I would like you to buy some food for dinner for me."

"Sure, I'll pay for it and we can call ourselves even." Naruto chimed.

"I guess tha' will do. Noishe can also lead you to Iselia, the village near here." Dirk sighed.

"Alrighty! Then I will be going!" Naruto chimed.

"Wait.... What is Dwarven Vow #55?" Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"'A bad workman blames his tools.'" Naruto chuckled. "But my dad often blamed his stiff hands instead when something didn't come out right. Well, see you guys later!" Naruto chimed while running out the door.

"So, that kid wasn't lying about knowing the Dwarf language and knowing a Dwarf." Dirk sighed.

"Wait... What was just now?" Sakura asked.

"One of the Dwarven Vows. It's over hundred sayings or so we Dwarves strive to follow throughout our lives. We past them down from generation to generation." Dirk explained. "Not many people know them by heart."

"I wonder how much Naruto has never told us?" Sakura sighed. Naruto didn't really lie about his life, but he never said anything about it either.

"...." Sasuke frowned. 'Why were you hiding you had family from Konoha?'

Naruto ran through the forest before shivering while going through a small mountain trail and saw a sigh in a similar language the blond knew. ".... Desian Human Ranch.... I don't like the sound of that or the feeling coming from that direction." Naruto sighed while leaving the area. He just had a horrible feeling of that place as silent screams of agony and pain hit his ears.

Tales-Naruto-Tales

"Agh! I can't believe I forgot to make that necklace!" A brown hair youth wearing a red coat and black pants held with suspenders and had two wooden swords, one on each side of his hips groaned. Neither noticed a blond walking up from behind after leaving the village store.

"Lloyd, you really need to remember such things." The sliver hair boy wearing a loose blue shirt with white markings like his pants and wearing a black shirt underneath sighed.

"I know, Genis, so shut up!" Lloyd pouted before jumping when some tapped his shoulder. "Huh!? Who are you?!"

"You don't have to yell." The blond in front of the two boys sighed. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, but call me Naruto. Are you perhaps Lloyd?"

"And why do you want to know?" Lloyd snorted.

"Because Dirk-san told me to find you so I can get back to his house without trouble. I came here with your Arshis friend!" Naruto chimed.

"My Ar-whatie?" Lloyd asked before one of the two village guards shouted at him.

"Lloyd! Do something about this thing!"

"What?" Lloyd walked up to the gate along with Genis and Naruto.

"Your pet! This... creature!"

"Noishe!" Lloyd ran up to the dog creature which whined. "Hey! How many times have I told you not to enter the village?!"

"Sorry! He was showing me how to get to the village!" Naruto bowed while Lloyd and Genis looked at the blond. "I had to get some supplies while my friends are resting at Dirk-san's place, so I asked your Arshis to lead me here."

"What?" Lloyd asked in confusion before their attention was shifted again.

"Oh, that reminds me. Lloyd, the Mayor wanted me to ask you a question." The guard said in a serious tone.

"From the Mayor? What is it?" Lloyd asked as the blond cocked a head.

"It's about the northwest forest that you go through. You know there's a human ranch on the way through, right?" The guard asked while Naruto's eyes narrowed. "You haven't been playing near the ranch have you?" Naruto caught the shock face of Genis.

"Of course not! Right, Genis?" Lloyd looked at Genis.

"Y-Yeah. Of course not." Genis answered stiffly.

"Really? If so, that's fine, but.... that weird animal...."

"How many times do I have to tell you that Noishe is a dog?!!" Lloyd growled before remembering what Naruto said. "You called Noishe at Arshi-whatever. Isn't that a dog?"

"Kind of... I guess you could call an Arshis a dog type." Naruto sighed.

"Ah, sorry. He just doesn't look like a dog...."

"He's a dog type monster." Naruto said while everyone looked at the blond. "But, Arshis are also known as very tamed monster who often look for companions to spend time with and almost went extinct four thousand years ago as they battled aside their masters in the great war. Only a few with their lower level evolutions are alive now."

"Evolutions?" Genis asked.

"Yep. Feed and raise a monster and it will evolve once has been loved and grown enough." Naruto chimed. "Your Arshis friend has been raised well. His coat is perfect, though I thought Arshis were brave... Yours is a chicken..." Noishe whined as the blond sighed.

"Anyway, make sure he doesn't go near the ranch, either."

"W-We can go now, right? Let's go, Lloyd." Genis sighed.

"Be careful you two... Er, three?" The other guard looked at the blond.

"We will. See you tomorrow." Lloyd turned to Noishe. "Time to go, Noishe." Noishe whined after Lloyd spoke.

"By the way, Noishe, why were you trying to go into the village?" Lloyd asked.

"He said he smelled someone he met a long time ago and wanted to see that person. Arshis live a very long life span, so it is possible before he became your pet, he knew another person as a friend and he was in this village." Naruto explained.

"Wait? You understand that creature?" A guard asked.

"Hai. I understand monster tongue... It was how I got here after this chicken of an Arshis ran off... It's amazing how nice the local monsters are here!" Naruto grinned. "Some even offered to lead me here, but I was glad I decided to just take directions from how defended this village is."

"Whine...." Noishe whined again.

"Oh, and he also saids he was looking for you, Lloyd... Saying that there is this crazy-Wait!? You're talking about me, aren't ya!?" Naruto puffed out whiskered cheeks as the dog creature hid behind Lloyd. "Oh, well... I need to get back to my friends, so I will be joining you two on your way through the woods."

"Wow, Noishe, I never knew you cared so much." Lloyd chimed while the dog whimpered before they all left the village. It wasn't far till they reached the forest. However, right when they walked into the forest, Noishe began to whine.

"Yes, not this again." Naruto sighed.

"Ah, that's right. Noishe doesn't like this place." Genis sighed as well.

"He'll never go near places like this have lots of monsters." Lloyd added in. "Even though you hardly see monsters bigger than him."

"I guess he had a traumatic event and he got monster-phobia because of it." Naruto said just before Noishe ran away, whining and his tail between his legs.

"Ah, he ran off again! Fine, do whatever you want, Noishe." Lloyd groaned at his pet's behavior.

"I keep thinking if he's going to run away, he should at least take us with him." Genis sighed.

"Agreed." Naruto sighed while both boys looked at the blond.

"Why are you with us again?" Lloyd asked.

"I got to get back to Dirk-san's place. He's making some new equipment for my friends while I got supplies. Two of our other friends got separated from us and we have to go looking for them." Naruto explained. "Plus, I got to thank the monsters that told me where to go." Both sweated as the blond began to walk.

"What a weird guy..."

"I agree with you on that Lloyd." Genis sighed. However, most of the time was very uneventful. The blond known as Naruto actually did talk to the monsters and the monsters left the group alone. Both Lloyd and Genis was shocked that the blond was saying the truth he could understand monsters. However, both noticed the blond shivered when they reached the mountain path which connected to the path that splits to the human ranch. However, both Naruto and Lloyd were shocked to see Genis go to the ranch path.

"Here's my stop." Genis sighed.

"At the Desian human ranch? Doesn't going there violate the non-aggression treaty?" Lloyd asked in total shock as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"The Desians already attacked the temple!" Genis growled back.

Lloyd frowned in anger. "Hmm, well, yeah, I guess that's true, but...." Lloyd didn't want his friend doing something bad.

"I know I'm not suppose to... But there's someone I just have to tell about the oracle." Genis sighed.

"All right. But I'm worried about you going alone, so I'm going with you." Lloyd sighed.

"I'm coming, too." Both looked at Naruto. "I don't know who these Desians are or what the deal is with these human ranches, but I can hear the pain and sorrow coming from that place and I can't ignore it. Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need."

"Wait! You know the Dwarven Vows?!" Lloyd asked.

"Hai. My father's friend was a Dwarf and he watched over me as a kid after my dad died. I haven't lived by the way I was raised lately because of where I have been living, but right now, I want to make up for not doing that even though I kept those vows and my clan's vows always in my head and leading my actions." Naruto sighed.

"Okay... Thanks..." Genis smiled. Maybe he could be friends with this person. All three headed for the ranch, but Genis's eyes widen when he sensed the blond's mana. 'No way... Can it be? That guy.... Is he a Desian?' Genis thought as they were walking up to the large, well technology advanced fort.

Several humans in tattered clothes were pushing stone blocks while men in strange red uniforms kept watch other the slave looking people. A woman stopped for a second to get a breather for both men to notice.

"Hey! Stop slacking off, swine!" One man shouted while wiping the woman and she began to move again just as Naruto, Lloyd, and Genis were sneaking up. Once all the slaves were in the back, the guards went into another building just as an old, wore woman walked from the back and into the front yard.

"Marble!" Genis shouted while the three ran up for the woman to notice them.

"Genis!" The woman walked up and looked at Lloyd. "Is that your friend?"

"Yeah, I'm Lloyd." Lloyd smiled.

"I'm not exactly a friend, but my name is Naruto." Naruto added before looking at the fort or prison to be exact. 'This is a horrible place! Who would do such a thing!?'

"I'm please to meet you both." Marble smiled.

"Marble, did you see it? There was an oracle!" Genis happily said.

"Yes, I did. I saw the Tower of Salvation. Now, the Chosen's Journey of regeneration can finally begin." Marble sighed in relief.

"...." Naruto just looked down, staying quiet.

"I hope it is successful this time..." Marble sighed again, but sadly.

"The last Chosen filed, right?" Naruto looked at Lloyd with a confused look.

"Yes. I heard the Chosen was killed by Desians during the journey." Marble said in a sorrow filled tone.

Genis became worried. "I wonder if Colette will be alright?"

"Let us pray to Martel. May she guide the Chosen on a safe journey." Marble closed her eyes. Both Naruto and Lloyd noticed the orb embedded in Marble's right hand.

"Hey, grams-"

"Her name's Marble!" Genis glared at his friend.

"Marble, isn't that an Exsphere?" Naruto cocked her head. The stone was not an Angelus Stone, but it was much like it...

"Oh, is that what this is called? They placed it on me shortly after I came here." Marble sighed, feeling tired.

"Yeah, that's definitely an Exsphere. But, there's no Key Crest on it." Lloyd said with worry. "An Exsphere without a Key Crest is dangerous."

"What's a Key Crest? And how is it dangerous?" Genis asked.

"Attaching an Exsphere directly to your skin makes you sick. But, ironically, it's useless unless you attach it directly onto the skin." Lloyd sighed.

"And, if this Key Crest is the same for of what I know... To prevent this sickness by craving a spell into a special ore and use that as the mount for the Exsphere. That's the Key Crest, right?" Naruto finished with Lloyd nodding in approval.

"You're very knowledgeable, both of you." Marble smiled at them both.

"But, it looks like Marble's Exsphere doesn't have a mount at all." Genis was now worried for his friend.

"Nope. Doesn't look like it, if the charm was the only thing needed, I could crave one myself, but there's nothing I can do without the inhibitor ore that's acts as the mount." Lloyd shook his head sadly.

"There has to be something you can do, Lloyd?" Genis asked.

"It's not as easy as you think." Naruto added in. "Key Crests are dwarven technology." Naruto explained, looking at Lloyd.

"Your dad's a dwarf! Please ask him for help, Lloyd!" Genis blue eyes were filled with worry.

"....." Lloyd sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll ask him." Lloyd looked at Naruto who nodded, saying it was all right.

"All right! That's why I like you, Lloyd!" Genis chimed; happy Marble was going to get the help she would need.

"Please don't trouble yourself." Marble said with a sigh as Naruto got a bad feeling.

"Hey, old hag! What the hell you doin' over there?" One of the uniformed men shouted.

"Oh-no! The Desians!" Marble groaned. "Run away, you three! Hurry!"

"But who knows what they may do to her." Naruto pointed out.

"I agree." Lloyd nodded.

"I know that, but what can we do?" Genis asked the blond. "If the Desians find out we're here just think about what they'll do to Marble and the people of the village!"

"That's right. You must go!" Marble ordered.

"....I'm sorry, grams." Lloyd and Naruto said in unison while Genis moved away before both ran off with Genis.

"What are you doing over here?!" One of three men shouted as all three sporting whips. "Who said you could slack off?! Get back to work!"

"I'm sorry." Marble turned around with a frown.

"What's with that look, huh?" Another asked.

"Looks like someone's got an attitude problem." The last of the three growled.

"No. Of course not, I-"

"Shaddup! You two, take her to the back! We're gonna give her a little lesson on respect!" The leader snickered.

"Yeah!" The other two cheered before dragging Marble into the back of the ranch. Naruto, Genis, and Lloyd were watching from the bushes.

"Oh, this doesn't look good. They're taking her to the back." Lloyd said with worry.

"But, what can we do?" Genis asked, worried about Marble.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Lloyd said while Naruto was looking around. "Let's find higher ground where we can see what's going on in there."

"There!" Naruto pointed at a ledge on the cliff side. "There are several spots we can use to get up there!"

"Thanks, Naruto." Lloyd and Genis looked at the blond.

"These Desian guys are horrible! There is no way I am going to make them get away with this." Naruto growled before they all nodded and went over to the cliff wall behind some bushes and found an area they could climb up to. Once they got to the top, their eyes widen at what they saw. The three thugs were whipping Marble while the other prisoners watched.

"She's-" Genis looked down. This was his entire fault.

"We gotta save her!" Lloyd growled.

"But how!?!" Genis cried out, feeling so weak.

"You attack the Desians from here with magic." Lloyd said in a serious tone.

"What!? Aren't we gonna get in trouble?!!" Genis shouted in a whisper.

"We don't have a choice! Afterwards, hide among the bushes and make your way back to the village." Lloyd explained. "I'll act as the decoy."

"But that'll put you in danger!" Genis shouted.

"Don't worry. I'll head down the cliff so they don't see my face, then I'll run in the opposite direction from the village." Lloyd said with a sigh. However, both heard a click.

"Only one problem with your plan, Lloyd." Both remembered now Naruto was there. "Even if they don't see your face, they might see your swords which clearly tell them you are not a ranged fighter. So, I'll also be a decoy and fire three shots at them to cover the magic Genis will cast and follow you. That way, Genis is covered." Naruto smirked, cocking the barrel device in hands.

"....Okay." Genis sighed. "Just be careful." Genis looked at Naruto who had closed one eye to aim. 'But... Are you friend or foe?' Genis got up and pulled out his kendama and caused a spell. "Fire ball!" Genis shouted, launch three fire balls from his weapon before Naruto shot three beams of black energy from the gun that hit each fireball and turned them into dark red burning shots which hit all three guys, causing one to collapse to the ground.

"What the?!" One man shouted before everyone looked up to see Lloyd and Naruto jumping from the cliff onto the top of the gate and down.

"There they are! Stop them!"

"Open the main gate!" The main gate opened for the two whipping Marble to run as their comrade was panting hard from his wound.

"Are you all right, Marble?" One of the prisoners asked.

"Quickly! Come this way!" Another shouted.

"Genis. Lloyd... Naruto... Thank you." Marble sighed with relief.

Lloyd and Naruto landed on the ground and ran past the gate, shocking the guards. Genis began to move from behind the bushes to escape, but he tripped and fell onto the ground.

"Owww..." Both men stopped in shock.

"What was that?" One asked, catching both Lloyd and Naruto's attention.

"Uh-oh!" Lloyd said as both of the nodded at each other and ran back. Lloyd pulled out his sword as Naruto pointed Howling Darkness at the two Desian thugs.

"You little brats!" The thugs charged forward, but Lloyd knocked one out with five quick trusts and slashes from his blades while Naruto shoot the other in the shoulders and thigh to knock him how from pain.

"All right!" Lloyd cheered while Naruto noticed more Desians coming out before noticed something above them.

"Hey! Help!" Naruto shouted, causing Lloyd to look at the blond in confusion before Naruto grabbed Lloyd and they headed for the cliff where they jumped down. Just as they both jump, several Harpy monsters flew down and knocked the Desians back with a gust of wind together before flying of, giving the two enough time to get to the bottom. Genis ran up in a panic and saw the two land safety.

"Lloyd, they saw your face! You, too, Naruto!" Genis cried out. "I'm sorry! It's all my fault!"

"Heh. Don't worry. Not all plans go as planned." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." Lloyd sighed.

"But..."

"We took out the ones that saw our faces and the rest of them are still back on the cliff."

"Coo!" Both boys recoiled as a Harpy appeared before them.

"Thank you for the assist back there. I guess we are even now, huh?" Naruto chuckled while Genis and Lloyd looked at the blond.

"Coo coo!" The Harpy nodded for Genis and Lloyd to see a smaller Harpy child clinging to the Harpies back with bandages on its winged arm before it flew off.

"Oh. I saw that Harpy's child in the woods hurt earlier and bandaged it up before its mom found us and gave the child back to its mom. They were luckily flying right above us when our plan went a little wrong, so I called out for help. One thing monsters will always do is if they owe a debt, no matter how small it is, they will repay it." Naruto chimed.

"Well. Back to this. As long as we hurry up and get out of here, they'll never know better." Lloyd chimed, though freaked out that monsters helped them out.

"O-Okay." Genis sighed.

"Just do my homework for me, okay?" Lloyd chimed with a smile.

"Okay!" Genis chimed back to his friend.

"Dwarven Vow #4: Don't depend on others. Walk on your own two legs." Naruto mischievously smiled a Cheshire Cat smile. "Even though I did badly at school, I never asked for my homework to be done by anyone."

"Hey! You barely know us and we barely know you, s-so butt out!" Lloyd shouted in embarrassment.

"Heh heh! I think I like you, Naruto!" Genis laughed as the blond cornered Lloyd with a dwarven vow.

"W-Whatever." Lloyd snorted, changing the subject. "All right then, I'm gonna head on home. You should head back to the village." Lloyd looked at Genis.

"Lloyd, thanks for helping Marble. You, too, Naruto." Genis smiled.

"No problem. Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need." Naruto sighed.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?" Lloyd smirked at Naruto before Genis ran off and both ran towards where Lloyd's home was.

Meanwhile, back at the human ranch, the Desians were searching the grounds. A man with a red top and strange uniform including a gold metal object on his left arm came up to the cliff where the two troublemakers escaped.

"Analyze the data from the gate surveillance system." The teal hair man said in a serious tone.

"Yes, sir!" One Desian shouted before leaving the man.

"...." The man frowned. "How were two mere humans make that kind of jump?"

Tales-Naruto-Tales

Lloyd and Naruto walked up to Lloyd's home with Noishe running ahead to go into the stable the dog creature called home. Naruto saw the three figures of Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi. Naruto went quickly into the building before Lloyd for Lloyd to see the blond's friends.

One was a pink hair girl wearing a crest piece and shoulder pieces of red armor with a pink sleeveless shirt with black overall shorts with bags on the straps. She had on pink leggings and strange sandals along with matching black and pink gloves on her hands. She also had pads on her shoulders and knees to protect herself while having bracer on her arms that were connected to her gloves and a bladed staff on her back She had a pink scarf with red sakura petals on it (Look up the Tales of character Pascal if confuse.)

The other two looked like brothers. The younger one of the raven hair brothers was wearing a beret cap of shorts with a navy blue coat with a gray undershirt under it and black pants with similar sandals to the pink hair girl. He had a sword on a belt and a red and white fan crest on each of his sleeves and on the back of his collar (Think of Tales of character Yuri Lowell's outfit fused with Spada Belforma). The older one had longer hair that was tied back in a low ponytail and he had on rim glasses. He was wearing a black overcoat with a white shirt underneath with brown gloves and matching pants and shoes. He had a sword and ax strapped to the coat along with a pouch on the back (Itachi's wearing Richter Abend's outfit, exact!).

"Who are you?" Lloyd asked for all three to look at him.

"Hey! It's rude to ask for someone's name without giving yours!" The pink hair girl glared at Lloyd with mad green eyes.

"Sorry. I'm Lloyd Irving." Lloyd sweated. 'She's blunt...'

"I'm Haruno Sakura. This is my teammate Uchiha Sasuke and his brother Itachi." The girl name Sakura sighed. "Hey, do you know where Naruto is?"

"Yeah. He just ran into the house." Lloyd said just as Naruto came out.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" Naruto chimed while running up to the group.

"Baka!" Lloyd flinched as the pink hair girl slammed her fist into the blond head, sending the blond into the ground and the blond's hat slowly floated down and landed onto of the bump the girl made. "What took you so long?!"

"Sorry." Naruto sheepishly grinned. "But, man, Dirk did a good job on your new outfits... Wait, he even gave you weapons?" Naruto blinked.

"Yes. Since we will be journeying around, he said we would need weapons as there are a lot of monsters and bandits to worry about." Itachi sighed, trying to get use to his new glasses. The Dwarf noticed Itachi's poor sight and made him a pair of special glasses that adjusted so he could see... However, now that he could see properly, everything seemed a whole lot sharper and he could see a lot farther than he thought he could before... Plus, he could hear a lot better than before as well, so his senses were making him feel queasy as he was not use to them as he was numb for years.

"I see. Even though weaker monsters won't attack me, tougher ones are not as nice." Naruto sighed. "Lloyd, your father is waiting for you inside." Naruto looked at Lloyd.

"Oh! Thanks!" Lloyd ran into the house while Naruto looked at his friends.

"Guys... We got a major problem." Naruto sighed with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke blinked. Itachi explain how their clan put the crystal ring on him behind their father's back to use him to kill their father as he was trying to keep the Uchiha clan from taking over Konoha, but then their father agreed on it, but wanted to do it in a peaceful way with the help of the Hokage and ninja council's help as the civilian council was corrupted and needed to be fix... Then the Akatsuki came into play a year or two before the massacre. Itachi couldn't remember much between those times as the seal on the ring was being messed with and messed up his memory. However, he remembered being able to save Sasuke by taking some control of his body even though his mouth was not under his control. Then he became an Akatsuki member and his life of crime began. Now, Sasuke just wondered how his brother managed not to go insane being imprisoned inside his own body.

"We aren't in Gaia anymore." Naruto sighed as all three looked at the blond with shock. "I checked a map before leaving the shop. We are in a world called Sylvarant and Konoha or any countries I know are not on that map. It does explain why all the plants around here haven't been seen before and such."

"So, we are stuck in another world!" Sakura cried. She had decided to finally step up as after Sasuke was brought back in a coma to Konoha, she had began to train to catch up with Sasuke and Naruto so she wouldn't be worthless anymore. She discover she was stronger than she first thought and built on that and she found a book which she got from an old book she found at the market in Konoha while also getting books to study medic jutsu on how to draw special glyphs with chakra to use jutsus and thought she could learn how to do that. Dirk noticed the book and made her a special staff so she could do it and she found she was good at it because of her chakra control.

"Hai... And the chakra here is a lot different from our world... In fact, it's very low... I'm amazed of what they even have in the market right now as all life requires chakra and the mana is so low, I expect they are having a lot of droughts and such here." Naruto sighed.

"Mana?" Itachi asked this time. He wanted to make up for the years he was unable to protect his brother as well as right the wrongs he had done as best as possible. That means head had to get back home soon as possible.

"Chakra is mana... Mana is just the real name as the ninja world advance after a stall period in history where a lot of information was lost. Whirlpool Country is the only place you can find that lost information." Naruto explained. "But, we need to find a way home. I already thought of a way of contacting Konoha. Now I am glad I keep getting perverts for senseis." All three sweated at the blond. "However, it seems this Chosen thing is also here and she is suppose to travel the world on some kind of pilgrimage to this Tower of Salvation to save the world from its poor mana supply, so I guess we best join her and protect her till we find a way home."

"...O-kay... Who are you and what have you done with Naruto?" Sakura sighed while Naruto pouted.

"Ah! Come on! I maybe a blond, but I am suppose to be twenty years old!"

"Huh!?" All three looked at the blond with shock.

"Not my fault when Ratato and I ran into some stupid thugs close to the time of the Kyuubi attack after going to our homeland to bury my father's remains and one of Ratato's attacks mixed with a jutsu and I ended up like this! At least it made it easier on me as Konoha thought I was just another baby born on the same night as the Kyuubi attack as my records were already there and didn't check it well." Naruto sighed. "But, do you agree with my idea?"

"Yeah... Wait... Are you a girl?" Sakura asked.

"Hai. But, most people just kept saying I was a guy, so I went with it to protect myself." Naruto sighed. "Then again, after you are raised by two manly guys like my dad and Gadzhi-Ojii-san, you just get used to being referred to as a guy." Naruto let out another sigh.

"Then... Why did you ask me out on dates?" Sakura growled while the Uchiha brothers back away.

"Huh? Isn't that how friends ask each other to spend time with each other?" Naruto asked innocently before both Uchiha sweated at the fury coming off of Sakura.

"No! No!" Sakura chimed, patting Naruto's shoulders. "A date is for couples, not friends! But, promise me not to do that anymore unless it's a guy you really like!"

"Oh... Okay..." Naruto blinked as both brothers paled.

"...Sasuke... You are a very lucky guy." Itachi sighed; amazed his brother was not dead with a girl with such mood swings on his team.

"I know.... She never hit me with that anger." Sasuke whispered back.

(Default titles=Sakura-Blooming Warrior-"Like the cherry blossoms, it's better to start late than never to be the warrior that is needed!"....Sasuke-Atoning Child- "After years of believing a lie, this is a title for a person who now regrets all he had done and thought.".....Itachi-Bodily Convict- "A prisoner within his own body, now free, this title is for one who wishes to atone what the puppet that was his body has done."....Naruto-Loud Mystery- "How can someone be so loud, yet almost nothing is known about this person? A title for one who can say a lot, but hardly a thing about herself.")

"Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see Genis run up as a older woman who looked a lot like Genis wearing an orange red outfit with black pants and white boots, a blond hair girl wearing a white outfit, and a brown hair man wearing a purple outfit walked up to the house.

"Genis, you know this person?" The woman that looked like Genis asked.

"Yeah, we met Naruto back in the village as he went to the village to get supplies and followed Lloyd to get back here to his friends." Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi sweated as they realized now how easily it was to mistake the blond ninja for a guy.

"Well, I am Raine, Genis's sister." Raine smiled at Naruto.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Naruto. The pink hair female is Sakura and the two brothers are Sasuke and Itachi being the older one." Naruto grinned. "And, who are the other two?"

"My name is Colette!" The blond chimed.

"...I'm Kratos." The man sighed, somewhat stoic.

"So, why are you here at Lloyd's place?" Colette asked before they heard shouting.

"You went to the ranch!?!" Itachi flinched as the shout made his ears hurt just as the sun began to set.

"I-I'm sorry. A bunch of stuff happened, and..."

"You didn't let the Desians see your Exsphere, did you?"

"No, don't worry. I made sure. But, why is it so important to hide this thing? The mercenary that came to the village today wore his right out in the open."

"....Your Exsphere is special."

"Special? Is it different from the ones the Desians have equipped?"

"...That Exsphere is your mother's keepsake. The Desians killed your mother in order to take it from her."

"They did?"

"I told you about how I found you at the cliff near the ranch, right? Your mother was still conscious at that time, so she explained everything. There's no doubt about it."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!!"

"If I had, you'd have run out and tried to take revenge on the Desians. The Tower of Salvation appeared today. Just leave the rest to Colette. That'll take care of the Desians, too."

"But, still..."

"Don't get involved with the Desians. Your mother protected you and that Exsphere with her life. Don't go throwing either away."

"...So will you make me the Key Crest?"

"Lloyd! Have you been listening at all?"

"Yeah, I heard you! But you can't expect me not to do anything now that I know!" There was a pause. "Ugh! You don't have to hit me!" Lloyd ran out of the house to find his friends, Naruto, and the blond's friends looking at him in the moonlight. "Oh... Let me guess. You heard that just now?"

"I'm sorry, because of me, you-"

"It's okay. It's not your fault." Lloyd sighed at his friend.

"Yeah, Genis-san. Things happen... Though, that was quite loud. It was almost impossible not to hear..." Naruto sighed as Lloyd looked at the blond with hurt as Genis was about to talk when the blond continued. "But, a word of advice. Don't let hate control your life. 'Hate only causes more hate and that causing more pain and suffering.' That is a saying from my clan and my father said it a lot even before he died."

"...Heh... Thanks, Naruto... That made me feel better." Lloyd sighed, actually feeling a little better.

"...Lloyd, you should go speak to Colette." Naruto instantly recognized the name.

"Wait... Isn't Colette the Chosen?" Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi looked at both blond's in shock.

"Yes, I am." Colette answered, innocently blinking.

"Then, my friends and I will join you on your journey." Naruto said as if it was an everyday thing.

"You can't... The journey will be very dangerous." Kratos snorted.

"We know, but we kind of need to find a way home. Plus, we kind of lost track of our other two friends when we got suddenly teleported into these woods during a battle anyways. They could be anyway, so since the Chosen is probably go almost everywhere. That will hopefully help us in finding them." Naruto explained.

"Well, still, Lloyd, you need to talk with Colette, so we'll wait here." Raine sighed.

"Okay." Lloyd said, wondering why Colette needed to talk to him.

"Lloyd, let's go up to the terrace." Colette said before Lloyd nodded and they went inside to go onto the terrace to talk to each other.

"Now, why do three kids and a young adult want to become guards for the Chosen." Raine glared at all four.

"Hey, we were on a mission with our sensei when-boom-we suddenly we found ourselves in the forest near here. Problem is, the place where we live is very isolated and so is our people as we are ninja." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah. Two of Naruto's clan came to help us when this weird enemy attacked us near this weird ruin and our fight accidentally causes it to teleport us here. They are the two friends we are looking for as we know they were the only other two who were hit by the blast that teleported us here." Sakura added. "Plus, protecting is one mission we often get as ninja. We may be thirteen... Well, except Naruto, but we are ninja, so we can take care of ourselves if we need to."

"I'm also with them and a bit stronger and Naruto is a lot older than what the appearance shows." Itachi chuckled.

"Hey! It's not funny I'm a twenty year old stuck in the body of a thirteen year! You try re-learning to walk and all!" Naruto growled at Itachi who hide behind his little brother. "Chicken! Stand tall if you're going to make such a comment!"

"Er... Sasuke..." Itachi asked while sweating.

"Hey. You made the dope mad, not me." Sasuke sighed; glad some things have not changed even though he hoped his brother didn't use him for a shield a lot.

"Well.... This is interesting." Kratos sighed, though he looked at Naruto with interest. "But, what is your clan?"

"I am an Uzumaki from the clans of the Knights of Ratatosk." Naruto said, forgetting they were in another world for Raine and Kratos to look at the blond.

"Ratatosk? I think I remember hearing that before." Genis blinked.

"You're right. Ratatosk is the believed King of Monsters and protected the Mana Tree four thousand years ago before the tree withered away and the Goddess Martel went into the heavens. Ratatosk has not been seen or heard of sense." Raine explained in lecture mode.

"There was also a group known as the Knights of Ratatosk that also fought during the Great War four thousand years to stop the war and try to save the Mana Tree and disappeared four thousand years ago as well." Kratos added. "I did not think any of them were alive."

"... Lord Ratatosk was betrayed by the person he trusted most and made the Knights vow to never betray him. They decided to isolate themselves along with those who followed them in their battle to save the tree to keep that from happening... Which is kind of the problem... Our home is so well hidden... We don't know where it is as it was never put on the map." Naruto sheepishly grinned while scratching the back of her head.

"I see... That would explain why there have been no sightings of records from those clans for so long." Kratos sighed while Raine nodded.

"Is that why you can understand monsters, Naruto?" Genis asked.

"No.... My ability does not come from Lord Ratatosk. I have no such gifts from our master as the others of my clan though I do not need them." Naruto sighed as everyone sweated.

'What does that mean?' They all thought while looking at the blond. However, the dropped the subject as Raine and Genis went to go get Colette. Soon, the group was waving off at Lloyd as Naruto's group went inside Dirk's home.

"Oh... Sorry about before." Dirk apologized for his yelling.

"Don't worry... But, I am sorry to ask this, but can we stay the night here tonight?" Naruto asked.

"No, no. I don't mind. It will just be a bit uncomfortable with the lack of space." Dirk sighed.

"Hey, some place is better than none. Beggars can't be choosers." Naruto sighed as her friends nodded. They were all tired from this very "interesting" day.

Naruto-Tales-Naruto

"....Kakashi..." The CopyCat Ninja found himself staring death in the eyes. "WHY YOU HERE AND YOU TEAM AREN'T!?!" Senju Tsunade shouted while Kakashi was about to wet his pants.

"That's why I came back here so much. I don't know where they are and they may be in danger after getting teleported somewhere when the mission we were doing happened to be a trap." Kakashi explained.

"...So, the Akatsuki?"

"No.... These guys called themselves the Vanguard and the Akatsuki were spying on them when they attacked and jumped in to 'protect' their target." Kakashi sighed. "The reason I am worried is two unknown people who jumped into the fight and Uchiha Itachi was caught into the vortex that teleported my team elsewhere."

"...I see... At least Jiraiya was right on the Akatsuki not going after Naruto for a little while." Tsunade sighed before her day just got even worst as a bandaged up old ninja who appeared to be missing an arm came into the office. "What do you want Shimura Danzou?" Tsunade glared at the war hawk as Jiraiya, who was also in the room though quiet as he was still trying to pop his jaw back in place for drinking one of her jugs of hidden sake, also glared at the man.

"I have discovered some interesting information on Uzumaki Naruto." Danzou seemed to hum. "The civilian council and I have discovered the Kyuubi container is older than he looks."

"Naruto's twenty." Tsunade sighed.

"Yes..... Wait!?! What!?!" Danzou gapped at Tsunade as Jiraiya and Kakashi looked at Tsunade with shock.

"Why do you think I would even listen to that blond on taking this job if I didn't know that person?" Tsunade sighed while Shizune also raised an eyebrow. "At first, I just thought the blond was another kid with the name of Naruto before realizing the kid was the same Naruto I knew from my travels after Naruto proved it when I thought she was a peeper trying to get into the woman's bath when she was really trying to bath. Kid looks completely different from back then thanks to getting turned into an infant right before the Kyuubi attack and then getting said fox sealed inside her... Naruto has the worst luck at life, even worse than me... Though gambling is a different story...."

"So... You mean Naruto wasn't hiding anything?" Danzou asked, kind of shocked and stumped.

"Yeah. Naruto just keeps her mouth shut on much of her personal life just like the Hokage and clan member Uzumaki Kushina. People just put what they think in the blanks. Naruto was just mad about the fact she had to go through puberty twice." Tsunade said with a groan. "But, tell the civilian council to leave Naruto alone. If it took them this long to figure out how old Naruto was even though they made the mistake of thinking she was an orphan, but actually a normal civilian before the attack, then they should leave sleeping dogs lie. Naruto had enough problems with having to go all the way to Whirlpool to bury her father because Konoha refused to bury him and clan problems as well."

"Yeah!" Jiraiya added, finally getting his jaw back in place.

"....Did you just say Uzumaki-san is a girl?" Danzou asked for both of the blond's senseis to look at Tsunade with shock.

"Yeah... Again. With how the blond dresses and being raised by just her father, even I confused the blond for a guy before finding out the truth. Naruto maybe loud, but she doesn't talk much about herself. Such to a point people will just guess Naruto is a guy and she just went with it for personal protection." That very statement got not just Jiraiya and Kakashi tomato red, but Danzou was also beet red in the face as well. "But, shouldn't a ninja not give much info on their selves?"

"Y-Yeah.... Excuse me..." Danzou left the room, thinking he was going to be sick. Sure, he was somewhat evil, but not _that_ evil.

"....So... My student... No!!!" Jiraiya cried. "How am I suppose to pass on my manly skills-"

"Shut up, Jiraiya!" Tsunade hit the Toad Sage across the head with a tossed sake bottle before getting an idea. "Wait.... Jiraiya! Summon one of your toads!"

"Huh? Why?" Jiraiya asked only to shiver under Tsunade glare of anger. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Jiraiya summoned Gamakichi who smirked.

"Wow. Naruto was right. It wouldn't take you guys long to summon me." Gamakichi chimed. "Naruto wanted to give me you guys a message."

"So, spit it out." Tsunade smirked while Jiraiya wondered why he didn't think of summoning a toad earlier.

"Naruto says that the two unknowns she knew. One was a clan member of hers and the other she just knew as a friend of that person; however they got separated from those two when they ended up in this world called Sylvarant. They are all at least alright... However, they found Itachi was technically innocent of all his crimes." Gamakichi sighed.

"WHAT!?!" All three shouted as Danzou suddenly had appeared back into the room when he heard about Itachi.

"Okay, what does that mean?" Tsunade hissed, glaring at the toad.

"This should be part of it." The toad gave Jiraiya the remains of the ring Naruto took off of Itachi. "Naruto found the stone usually found on her clans members made into a ring which was placed on Itachi to make his body a living puppet and then use the remains of that ring to control him. First the Uchiha wanting to kill their clan head before changing their minds against that to the Uchiha massacre and the Akatsuki. Naruto put on a Key Crest on the ring so Itachi has his body back and back to normal... As normal as a guy can after being imprisoned in his own body for several years." Gamakichi frowned.

"...These are seals to control someone's nerve endings on these pieces, so what the toad is saying is true." Tsunade sighed while Jiraiya showed her so they knew they were both right.

"...Interesting." All three looked at Danzou. "And Naruto was able to tell this?"

"Yeah. Naruto said the crystal used to cause Itachi's coma like state was something her clan was born with already on them and it causes the coma state on other people if they don't use this mount called a Key Crest. She says some idiots called the Vanguard confused her for another person as her clan member visited her dwarven friend she helps out a lot as the guy helped her father raise her and watched after her when her father died. A lot of her traveling members of her clan see her for travel tips and such." Gamakichi sighed. "They are looking for a way home from there and get back here."

"Alright. Thanks you... Tell Naruto we'll look for a way here and keep things from getting troublesome." Tsunade glared at Danzou as the frog disappeared. "Danzou. Whatever you are thinking, stop it."

"What?" Danzou cocked his head. He was wondering how much dwarven knowledge the blond hair Jinchuriki knew. That would make the blond an excellent blacksmith in later years... Not that he cared. He just remembered seeing dwarven crafts before and they were pretty amazing. "I didn't know there was a dwarf living near here... I wonder where he is at. I need to get some new items for the house." Danzou said out loud his thoughts while all three sweated. "Oh, well. I will inform the council of the news of Itachi for you."

"You will?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, suspicious.

"Hai. I believe the council will live Naruto alone with that information." Danzou chimed. Maybe if he did this, the blond would disclose the location of her dwarven friend.

"Fine.... " Tsunade sighed as she watched the war hawk happily leave the room. "...What's next? People falling out of the sky?" Tsunade took out her sake. "Want some?... Don't worry about this time, Jiraiya.... We all need a drink this time." Tsunade said as even Shizune took a jug of sake.

Tale-Naruto-Tale

"Hey, are you guys ready to go?" Naruto asked as her group had finished preparing their packs.

"Yeah... Hey, Naruto, I never noticed this, but you're a pretty good leader when the time for one is needed." Sasuke sighed, still kind of half-asleep. He did not get a very good night of sleep with the rough floor they slept on.

"Huh? Really?" Naruto blinked before sighing. "Let's get going. Lloyd is outside already." The four went outside to see Lloyd talking to his dwarven father and walked up to the group.

"Dad! Thanks!" Lloyd chimed while holding a bracelet form of a key crest in his other hand.

"Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need." Dirk sighed. "I'm just going along with the teaching."

"Dad, I'm going on a journey. I'm going to help Colette regenerate the world so that I can avenge my mom." Lloyd said in a serious tone.

"...Yeah, I figured you were going to say that." Dirk said while holding up a pack. "Take this with you. I've put together some things you'll need for your trip."

Lloyd took the sack from his father. "So you're forgiving me?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah... But remember, this is your home." Dirk sighed. "You're still my son, regardless of blood. Come back here any time you're tired."

"I will. Wish me luck!" Lloyd chimed.

"So..." Naruto was teary eyes, biting on her sleeve,

"Okay... Note about Naruto, keep her away from soap operas when we get back to our world." Sakura whispered to the two brothers who nodded.

"Lloyd! Don't ever forget Dwarven Vow #7!" Dirk glared at his son.

"'Goodness and love will always win'....right?" Lloyd groaned. "Man, that's such a cheesy line for anyone to be saying these days. Don't worry. I won't forget it." Lloyd turned around to see Naruto and her friends.

"I'm coming with you guys! Let's go, Noishe! It's time to regenerate the world!" Lloyd yelled for Noishe to run up with Genis. "Huh? What are you doing here?"

"Lloyd! You're still here!?! You, too, Naruto!" Genis shouted in a slight groan.

"Genis! Good timing. I got my dad to make Marble's Key Crest." Lloyd chimed while all four ninja had a bad feeling.

"Th-That's great and all, but what about seeing Colette off?!" Genis was angry.

"Oh, yeah, about that... I've decided to join her."

"Are you stupid or something?! Colette and the others left a long time ago!" Genis yelled.

"Wha?" Lloyd recoiled in shock.

"I came looking for you because you never showed up!" Genis yelled.

"...Oh, boy... Who knew Colette was a good lair for times." Genis and Lloyd at Naruto. "She must have not wanted to endanger us and told us she was leaving at noon so we wouldn't go."

"You've got to be kidding me!?" Lloyd shouted.

"Lloyd! Go to the village, now!" Dirk yelled for his son to nod.

"Yeah! Come on, come on!" Genis shouted.

"We best go to." Naruto sighed. 'How could this become such a mess?'

After several minutes of traveling

The group of six managed to reach the village. Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi were kind of shocked as they saw the village was pretty primitive, though peaceful looking and much different style from their world's building, compared to what they had seen. The four followed Genis and Lloyd to one of the bigger building after one of the guards at the gate told him this Phiadra person was looking for him. They entered the house to find a blond hair man that looked to be Colette's father and a platinum blond old woman wearing clothes clearly that of a priestess of some kind of church.

"Oh, hello, Lloyd." The old woman greeted Lloyd.

"Phaidra! Is it true that Colette already left?" Lloyd asked.

"Indeed." The old woman known as Phaidra sighed.

"Did she tell Naruto and I the wrong time?" Lloyd asked, hurt was clearly in his voice.

"Colette asked me to give you this letter... For both Naruto and you, Lloyd." The man there sighed, pointing at the letter on the table which Lloyd picked up and the group crowded around to read it.

_Dear Lloyd and Naruto,_

_ By the time you read this, I will have already left on my journey. I'm sorry or lying to you both. The world regeneration journey is full of peril-many Chosens have failed. I care about you too deeply to let you get involved. I do not know you, Naruto, but I do not wish for your friends and you to get hurt by because of me. I pray they you can find your friends and a way home. I'm going to do my best to stop the monsters and the Desians, so I want you both to live a happy and peaceful life in the regenerated world. Thank you so much for you friendship and kindness all these years, Lloyd. Naruto, I am glad to have met you and I can tell you are a very good person in the short time I knew you. I'm really lucky to have met you both._

_ Farewell, Colette_

"....." Naruto had a sober frown on her face.

"...What is this? This almost sounds like a will." Lloyd asked in shock.

"Yes... You could call it that." Frank, Colette's father, sighed.

"What do you mean?" Sakura and Genis asked at the same time. Both looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"Lloyd. Genis. There is something we hid from you and everyone in the village." The blond hair man sighed. "Colette... No, the Chosen..is already-"

Everyone jumped when they heard a large explosion. "Whoa!" Genis shouted as the house shook a little.

"What was that?!" Lloyd shouted.

"An explosion!" Naruto shouted back. "What else!?!" They all ran outside and were shocked to see the Desians setting the village ablaze.

"What the heck?" Sasuke asked, wondering who could have done this.

"Come on! We got to save the people!" Naruto shouted as they ran to one of the burning buildings to find the red and black wearing uniform Desians.

"Hahahahah! Burn! Burn!" One turned to see the group.

"Look! More survivors!"

"Kill them! Kill all these inferior beings!" The Desians charged forward, but Itachi killed them both in one quick strike.

"What the heck is going on here?" Itachi asked Lloyd as they ran the other direction as the path was blocked by fire.

"The Desians are attacking!" Lloyd shouted while Genis and he headed for the school with Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto following. They found a guard being cornered at the school by two more Desians.

"G-Get back!" The guard shouted as the Desians moved forward.

"Stop!" Naruto shouted as Itachi and she killed both Desians from behind. "Are you alright!?"

"Thank you. You saved me. I couldn't protect this place by myself."

"Is everyone inside the school?" Lloyd asked.

"No, there should still be some people in the village plaza." The guard said with worry in his tone.

"We got to save them!" Genis shouted over the roars of the flames.

"Yeah!" Lloyd shouted before the group left the man and passed a flaming house which Genis stopped at.

"Oh-no! Our house!" Genis shouted as he saw it was his home that was on fire.

"Damn those Desians!" Lloyd shouted in fury.

"This is horrible! What am I going to tell Raine when she gets back?!" Genis looked down. "And this village looked like it might finally be a place we could have called home..." Lloyd as well as the ninja group caught what Genis said.

"Huh? What did you say?" Lloyd asked.

"N-Nothing! Let's hurry up and get rid of the Desians!" Genis shouted.

"Yeah! We're not going to let them do any more damage!" Lloyd growled in anger as the ninja group nodded. For Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, it reminded them of the Sound-Sand Invasion just weeks ago that happened in Konoha. They ran towards the plaza to find the other villagers herded into a group and surrounded by the Desians. One Desian with a gold looking backpack on and holding a staff came forward.

"Lloyd Irving! Come Forth!" The man shouted, showing he was sort of a leader.

"Lloyd! Naruto!" Sakura shouted as Lloyd, Genis, and Naruto ran in front of the man. "Wait-Huh?" Itachi held Sakura back.

"We best stay back just in case they need help." Itachi sighed as both Genin realized what Itachi mean as the three had ran right in the middle of several enemies.

'...The dope maybe a good leader, but always goes into battle without thinking.' Sasuke thought while smacking his forehead thanks to the blond's stupidity.

"You've come to attack the village again?! I've had enough of this!" Lloyd shouted in fury.

"What are you talking about?" The Desian asked, confuse clearly in his voice.

"He speaks nonsense. Ignore him." The man moved for a teal hair man with a metal like object covering his right arm and wearing pretty strange clothing walked up. "Listen up, inferior beings! I am Forcystus, one of the Five Desian Gran Cardinals. I am a superior half-elf who rules over the farm where we cultivate you pathetic humans."

"What!?" Sakura whispered in shock. Sasuke and Itachi were also shocked at what this man was saying. "Wait... Did he say he was a half-elf?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"...Half-elf..." Genis whispered in worry while look at Naruto.

"Superior half-elf! You make me sick!" Naruto growled. "No one is superior of each other. Human, elf, monster, and even half-breeds should be all equal!"

"What did you just say inferior-" Forcystus stopped his soldier.

"Now, this is interesting. From your mana, you are a half-elf as well!" Forcystus snorted.

"If you mean the half-human part. Yeah, but I didn't get elf blood from my half-elf dad. The fact I was even born still shocks all of my clan." Naruto snorted. "I'm half-human, but not a half-elf. My friend is the same, but my friend is half-elf, but not half-human." Naruto explained.

"What is your name?" Forcystus asked while glaring at the blond.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Just your average clan member from the Knights of Ratatosk." Naruto smirked.

"Well, half-human Uzumaki and human Lloyd. You both have been found guilty for the crime of violating the non-aggression treaty. Therefore , I bring judgment upon you both and this village!"

"Hey, if you had a bone to pick, just pick it were it goes." Naruto snorted. "Don't get innocent people involved. Heck, I didn't even know there was a treaty between that horrible place you call a ranch and this village. That treaty is probably not even wrote the ink and paper it is written on if it is written down."

"You violated the treaty, too! You tried to murder the Chosen!" Genis shouted as well. The Desians looked at each other before the staff guy laughed.

"Us kill the Chosen? Hahahah! I see now. They must be after the Chosen." The staff Desian shouted.

"They? Are you saying you aren't the ones that attacked Colette?" Lloyd asked in shock.

"I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you. The only thing that matters is that you two, Lloyd Irving and Uzumaki Naruto have been in contact with host body F192 and attacked our guards." Forcystus snorted back as the major got in front of Lloyd.

"What have you done?! How many times have we told you to stay away from the ranch?!!" The Mayor shouted before getting lifted up by the collar by Naruto before Lloyd could apologize.

"Shut your mouth! How can you have such a treaty with that place anyways!?! The pain and suffering I can even sense from here... No wonder all the monsters hate this place and somewhat berserk in the woods! The screams from there hurt my ears like the monsters!" Naruto growled, baring fangs while her ears which had stayed in the strange form when she got mad earlier twitched. Forcystus and the Desians were kind of shocked by what the blond said. "Then, you blame someone for trying to do the right thing! This is why most of my clan stays hidden away!" Naruto tossed the man onto the ground. "Such stupidity is annoying and sick."

"Hmph." Everyone looked back at Forcystus. "We've prepared an appropriate opponent for your crime!"

"What is that!?" Sakura shouted as a monster made of green and grayish white flesh with long limps that had red claws that matched the single red eye it had stomped forward, limping much like a zombie. Itachi noticed it was wearing the remains of some kind of worn shirt.

"What is that thing!?!" Lloyd shouted as Naruto's eyes widen.

_"Run away...."_ Naruto flinched as she heard a voice from the monster and was sure of it now.

"That thing used to be a human!" Naruto shouted in horror.

"Now, receive your punishment!" Forcystus chuckled as the monster lightly swung its arm for it to knock the mayor back.

"Damn!" Lloyd hissed in anger.

"I'll help!" Genis pulled out his weapon.

"I'm in, too... Sasuke! Itachi! Sakura! Deal with the Desians that attack!" Naruto shouted while cocking her gun. Lloyd pulled out his swords and charged forward to the monster. He slashed the monster a few times before jumping back to avoid its claw when it swung.

"Fire ball!" Genis casted a spell that fired several balls of fire at the monster.

"I'm sorry. Dark Barrage!!" Naruto fire several bolts of black mana at the monster which caused it to recoil before she jumped and kicked it and finished the combo by slashing the monster with the blade on her gun. Naruto flipped backwards when the monster swung its arms to get her away, but it did hit Lloyd.

"Agh!" Lloyd hit the ground hard.

"Lloyd!" Genis said in shock before hearing Naruto chanting.

"Heal!" Naruto shouted while black light engulfed Lloyd and the boy was healed and he got back up before Naruto was chanting again. "Show me the enemy's weakness! Evil Eye!" Naruto shouted for a prism to appear around the monster and her eyes widen. "Shot! No spell weaknesses.... Genis! Do you have a spell with multi-hits?!"

"Hai!" Genis chanted another spell for a green circle to appear beneath him. "Wind blade!" Several blades of winds hit the monster, cutting it up.

"I hope this finishes this." Naruto charged a lot of mana towards her gun while pointing it up and a complex mana circle appeared beneath. "Dark Rain!" Naruto fire up for a barrage of dark mana to hit the monster and cause it to collapse to the ground in defeat.

"Lord Forcystus! Just as you thought, that boy has an Exsphere!" The staff Desian shouted.

"...It must be the one from the Angelus Project that we've been searching for!" Forcystus glared at Lloyd. "Give it to me!" The Desians moved closer to the group, but Naruto got in front of them as Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi knocked out a few of the Desians on one side to let the villagers get away.

"What the!?! You two are half-elves!" One Desian shouted while pointing at Sasuke and Itachi.

"...Half-elves?" Itachi asked, confused.

"No! This is a memento of my mom's who you Desians murdered!" Lloyd shouted in fury.

"What are you talking about? You monster was-" Just then, the monster grabbed into Forcystus from behind. The monster panted and tried to speak.

_"Run...Away.... Genis... Lloyd... Naruto..."_

"Wh-What was that voice? It...sounded like... Marble?..." Genis said in shock.

"It can't be!" Lloyd said in shock.

"It is... That's Marble...." Naruto answered flinching as Marble grunted in pain.

_"Ugh...UGH.... Get away.... Hurry..." _The monster cried out. _"Genis... You were like a grandson to me... Thank you... Goodbye...." _Just then, Marble exploded, damaging Forcystus pretty badly as the Exsphere that was on Marble bounced to Genis. Genis picked up the Exsphere with tears in his eyes. Forcystus grunted in pain as Naruto clasped her fists.

"No! Protect Lord Forcyctus!" The Desians ran towards their lord only to be knocked away by Naruto, whose left arm was pulsing with black energy.

"How dare you turn an innocent person into an uncontrollable demon!?" Naruto growled glaring at the demons with her left eye blood red with darker red pupil and three slivers of pink crystal appearing on the left side of her forehead. Naruto was about to kill the Desian when he pointed the metal object as Naruto and the blond stopped, already sensing the mana in the object with knowing what it was.

"Heh... Don't try me. I can easily blow up a quarter of this village if I wanted to." Forcyctus panted as the Desians got around him. Naruto move back next to Lloyd who Forcyctus glared at. "... Lloyd. We will always come after you as long as you possess that Exsphere. Always!" Forcyctus growled.

"...M-Marble! Marble!!... No!!!" Genis cried of the lost of his friend as the Desians ran off. After the Desians had fully left, the villagers came out to the plaza.

"What have you done?!" The Mayor scolded Lloyd. "Look! Look what happened to our village! It's all your fault!"

"I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize, Lloyd." Naruto growled, glaring at the mayor as everyone gasped at her left eye.

"Yes! You think you can fix this by apologizing?! The Desians marked you as their enemy!" The mayor shouted. "As long as you are here, this village will never be at peace. Do you understand?"

"I believe you misunderstood, sir. But, Lloyd doesn't have to apologize. At least he did the right thing." Naruto spat at the mayor, furious. "What right do you have to live in peace when you are letting innocent people suffering in the ranch just next to your village!?! I don't care what excuse you have, how can you live or even sleep at night knowing that innocent people are suffering and you are not going to lift a finger to help them!" Naruto roared.

"What right do you have a say in this!? You were probably the one who urged Lloyd to do that, half-elf!" The Mayor shouted back.

"Half-human... I have no elf blood in me." Naruto corrected. "And no. Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need. No matter what, I always try to help those around me." Naruto glared at the mayor as Genis stood before Lloyd.

"What a minute! You're going to exile them?" Genis asked.

"Yes." The mayor said while glaring at Naruto.

"That's not fair! Lloyd and Naruto didn't do anything wrong! They just saved Marble!" Genis yelled as he was amazed at how Naruto's words hadn't deceased the hate in the eyes of the villagers.

"Any involvement with the ranch is forbidden. There is no exceptions." The mayor growled.

"So, like Naruto said, it's okay to let people die at the human ranch as long as the village is safe?!" Genis yelled back, hoping the words of a fellow villager would change their minds. However, Genis's pleas only caused more anger.

"The people at the ranch are just going to rot there anyway!" A woman shouted.

"Yes, had you not done something so stupid, they'd have been the only ones that died." The mayor growled while Genis's head dropped.

"...You humans are all the same..." Genis growled, biting his lips to hold back tears.

"No, Genis... Just species stupidity." Genis and Lloyd looked at the blond. "No matter how old the species is, they always have something that makes them stupid in a sense even though they have intelligence... Often, its seems to almost always be blind hatred for something they do not understand or do not wish to understand." Naruto sighed, calming down.

"That's enough, Genis... Naruto..." Lloyd sighed. "This was my fault."

"It isn't just your fault, then." Naruto snorted. "It's my fault, too, even though we are not the ones at fault, but the villagers for thinking they could live in peace with such people.... But, I will leave peacefully as I know people like you rather die than let me back."

"I'll leave, too." Lloyd said with sadness.

"Mayor, surely you don't have to be so strict on children!" A young woman pleaded.

"What are you saying!?" Another villager shouted. "Do you realize how many people died here because of them!" Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi walked over to Lloyd and Naruto. "Plus, three of those kids are half-elves!"

"Half-human..." Naruto corrected again.

"It's not their fault!" Genis walked up to the mayor. "I'm the one that took them to the ranch. So it's my fault!"

"But it's Lloyd and the half-elf the Desians are after." The mayor sighed. "And besides, Lloyd and the half-elf aren't from this village to begin with. Lloyd's an outsider raised by a dwarf. I don't know anything from the half-elf except he is also an outsider."

"Agh! I'm.... Never mind...." Naruto groaned while giving up.

"Lloyd. Naruto. Let's go." Sasuke growled. "I'm tired of this. If they don't want us around, then it is best we just go."

"Hai." Naruto sighed.

"Then, I'm leaving, too!" Genis shouted in fury. "I'm just as guilty as they are!"

"Genis..." Lloyd said with a frown as the mayor thought for a bit.

"Fine then. By the rights vested in me as mayor. I hereby announce the banishment of Lloyd, Genis, and the half-elf-Naruto, right?-" Naruto nodded to the mayor. "-From the village of Iselia.....So, get out!" The mayor shouted before everyone but Phaidra and Frank was left with the group.

"...I'm sorry...." Lloyd sighed while dropping his head.

"If you feel that way. Please catch up to the Chosen and protect her." Phaidra sighed as the group looked at her. "If in doing so, the world is saved... Surely, everyone will change their minds about you."

"For I'm sure Colette would want it as well." Frank added.

"If only it was that easy, old woman." Everyone looked at Naruto. "Changing a beings mind is a tough job... Even if it is for the better."

"...Yes. I will atone for what I've done... Even if the people don't change their minds, at least I will be able to give myself at least a clearer head." Lloyd sighed. "I swear to protect Colette for the sake of those who have died because of me."

"I'll follow you, Lloyd." Genis said before looking at Naruto. "And I'll help you, too, Naruto. It's my fault you were both banished. So I promise to stick by you always."

Lloyd then had an idea. "Say, Genis, why don't you use that Exsphere?...That's Marble's memento."

"...Okay..." Genis sighed while looking at Marble's Exsphere.

"I'll explain to you on how to use the Key Crest later. After all, it looks like it's going to be a long journey." Lloyd sighed.

"That might be the understatement of the year." Naruto said with a chuckled.

"...Yeah." Genis smiled at Naruto's attempt to cheer him up. They all left with words of farewell and prays of safety from Phaidra and Frank.(Lloyd-Drifting Swordsman-"The boy sets out on a journey, bearing his sins. Do not forget the past." Naruto-"Half-breed Drifter-"No matter where this half-human goes, noone wants her. No even her own home village, though for different reasons."

Tales-Naruto-Tales

After walking several miles and the sun was setting, the group set up camp and sat around the fire Itachi made.

"Hey, Lloyd, Genis, could you go get some edible plants?" Sakura asked.

"Sure!" Lloyd chimed while Genis knew that the pink hair girl wanted the away to give the group time to talk. Both left before the three looked at Naruto.

"Naruto... I just realized this, but back in Konoha... A lot of the villagers hated you just like those villager back there... Why?" Sakura asked.

"...My birthday, in a sense twice, happens to lie right on October Tenth... You guess what the Hokage did to the Kyuubi no Yoko... And he did not kill it." Sakura and Sasuke looked at the blond with confusion.

"The Kyuubi was sealed inside a newborn." The two Genin looked at Itachi. "Naruto, oddly enough was that infant. The Hokage wished for the villagers to see Naruto as a hero. However, the villagers instead saw Naruto as the Kyuubi and hated her.... The Akatsuki want Naruto because of the Kyuubi as it is part of their plan to take over the world..."

"...Naruto... Why didn't you ever tell us!?" Sakura shouted. "Or our parents!"

"Because after the Third Hokage saw the Fourth's wish was not going to be respected, so he put up a law so that noone to talk about the truth so that Naruto had a chance to be not hated among the younger generation that did not know." Itachi sighed. "That time was also the cause of tension between Konoha and the Uchiha clan... The Sharingan is known to be able to control the Bijuu with the Mangekyou Sharingan. The villagers already hated the Uchiha clan as the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan were always at conflict before Konoha was made.... Basically, the Kyuubi attack was the tipping point of the village and this lead to many events like the Uchiha Massacre and Naruto beginning always looked down... However... Now, that is in the past and we need to look into our present and future." (Naruto-Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi- "A jail for a mighty demon, yet spitted and hated for being sacrificed to protect the place that is her home.")

"...I'm sorry for yelling at you, Naruto..." Sakura looked down.

"Eh... Don't worry about it. I'm used to it by now." Naruto sighed. "I'm just glad to at least have good friends... If I never had people who saw me for who I was... I don't know what I would have become... Even being deep in darkness no matter how much I try to get to the light, having friends makes it a lot better." Naruto grinned.

"....." Sasuke looked down, clasping his fists. "Naruto..."

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"...." Sasuke release his hands and sigh. "I swear I will not lead the villagers ever hurt you..."

"...They don't hurt me... What they do is worse." Naruto said without emotion. "They reject my own right to exist.... However, you all don't, so you are already protecting me by being my friends." Naruto grinned.

"... Naruto.... Ow..." Sasuke gripped onto his shoulder where the curse mark was.

"What's wrong, Sasuke!?" Sakura shouted in shock, realizing the curse mark was acting up.

"...Sasuke... Sakura... Did you guys swipe some Exspheres from those Desian guys?" Naruto asked as Sakura nodded and showed two Exspheres she snatched from the dead bodies along with the Key Crests. Naruto took one with a Key Crest and went next to Sasuke. "Sasuke... You got some weird curse thing from that snake guy, right?"

"What!? How did you know?!" Sasuke recoiled, having made Sakura promise not to tell Naruto about the curse mark.

"Sasuke... I'm smarter than I look. Sure, I am still have blond moments, but I am not a complete idiot..." Sasuke blushed as the blond moved his coat and shirt some to see the mark. "I see... This is a curse mark. Often used to make people blood thirsty killing machines... Luckily, if the Exsphere works the same, this should get rid of it in a sense." Naruto sighed while putting the Key Crest in position.

"Wait! What do you mean by 'in a sense?!'" Sasuke asked before Naruto attached the Exsphere right where the curse mark was at and Sasuke collapsed to the ground in pain as a black mark appeared on the bridge of his nose in the form of a cross as the Exsphere became raven purple color with absorbing the curse mark. Sasuke glared at Naruto once the pain died down. "What the heck did you just do!?!"

"...This is quite new, but did the job." Naruto sighed. "I used the Exsphere to absorb the curse mark to now it does give you a power boost, but does not affect you as bad as before... Though, the nose thing is something I wasn't expecting."

"What nose thing?" Sakura gave Sasuke her compact mirror and he looked in it to see what Naruto meant. "....Hey... Does that mean that this is on my face, fangirls will stop going after me...? Because I like it if that's true." Sakura and Naruto fell over while Itachi fell off the log he was sitting on by laughing his butt off.

"What's going on!?!" Lloyd came through the bushes ready to attack.

"Yeah! We heard someone scream!" Genis shouted.

"Don't worry... My friend had a curse a bad guy put on him and I used an Exsphere we took from one of the dead Desians to cure him of it." Naruto explained.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Sasuke sighed as both Lloyd and Genis noticed the mark on Sasuke's nose and decided to leave the matter alone. However, Genis noticed Naruto's left eye.

"Naruto... What's wrong with our eye?" Genis asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow before taking the compact mirror from Sasuke.

"No way.... Ratatosk mode?" Naruto said in shock.

"What's Ratatosk mode?" Lloyd asked as everyone was curious.

"...It's where a member of the Knights of Ratatosk uses Lord Ratatosk's power in the form of his mana. It's how we keep our promise to never betray him in act.... Our personalities are split between a weaker and nicer normal one and then a brute and merciless one gotten from Ratatosk's mana. With that new personal also comes a lot of power which the Knights use in battle. However, Ratatosk mode is also a lot more moody and cause problems with social relations as well if the person doesn't know the person well enough as it is almost like two different people in one body." Naruto sighed. "However... But... Why is it I am technically in that mode, but the same?" Then Naruto saw the crystal on her forehead and dropped the mirror. "No way...."

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked as everyone also noticed the crystal.

"Are those Exsphere shards in your forehead?" Lloyd asked in worry.

"No.... It's..." Naruto frowned.

"It's what?" Genis asked, annoyed.

"It's Lord Ratatosk's core." Lloyd and Genis pulled out their weapons as Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi jumped when Tenebrae appeared. "I was wondering why I had an overwhelming need to serve you and form a pact and now I know why... Though I never would have though Lord Ratatosk would make you sort of a host... Especially with how you are a klutz!" Tenebrae chimed.

"TE-NE-BRAE!!!!" Naruto roared while going after the Centurion who floated away from the angry blond.

"....What the heck is going on?" Lloyd asked, putting his swords back into place.

"...No idea... I think this is one of those odd moments summoners have with one of their summonings." Itachi sighed.

"Wait! Naruto can summon!" Genis chimed, his eyes sparkling. "That's so cool! He can call upon summon spirits!"

"No... My master summons monsters and ninja toads. Lady Naruto is one of the rare people who can summon monsters directly from their home of the First Forest as most Knights of Ratatosk have to form pacts with their monsters and then use special spells and such to bring them around." Tenebrae appeared in front of the group. "However, Lady Naruto has a lot to learn to be a master." Tenebrae phased out when Naruto tried to jump him and hit a tree with her face.

"....I believe Naruto has a lot to learn then..." Genis sighed as everyone sweated. This was going to be a very interesting journey.

End Chapter One

Yeah! Chapter one is up!! But, I won't be able to update this story a lot as I use YouTube to help me keep with the Tales of Symphonia plot and text. But, please, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 "Incidents and Ice-Fishing In The Snow Covered Desert"

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Dang… This is the first over 10K chapter I have done under a week. It was just in my head and I couldn't get it out… Also, two other story lines which this will cross are the Tales of Heart for Naruto's weapon and a touch of Rune Factory, so that if you get confused, just look them up!

Tales-Naruto-Tales

After a half a day of traveling and having lunch with a cavern group they found and talk with, the group reached a House of Salvation. Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi looked at the simple circular, almost tube like building.

"What is this place?" Sakura asked while Lloyd and Genis looked at the ninja group with shock.

"You don't know what a House of Salvation is?" Genis asked.

"Well, no... Is it like a place someone could rest at?" Sakura asked while Genis nodded. "I see. I guess since there is a lot of space between villages, these places are set up so travelers can rest."

"Yeah. So, that means Colette and the others probably stopped here!" Lloyd chimed. "Let's ask the people around here to get an idea of where Colette is!"

"I guess that's all we can do." Genis sighed before noticing a man nearby and walked up to him. "Excuse me."

"Hmm? What is it?" The traveler asked.

"Did Colette... Did the Chosen's travel group pass by here?" Genis asked.

"Beats me. I haven't seen them." The man sighed.

"I see..." Genis sighed as well.

"Are you all on a pilgrimage?" The man looked over the group, but his eyes stopped on Naruto when he saw the blond's blood red left eye.

"Well, something like that." Genis noticed the way the man's eyes were filled with fear. 'What's wrong with him?'

"N-Nothing..." Everyone blinked as the man ran off.

"...What was that about?" Genis asked, wondering what was up with the man. "Oh, well, we better ask the other people around."

"Lloyd, Genis, how about you ask the people outside while we go inside the building and ask people in there as well as see if we can get some more water." Naruto said with a smile.

"Sure." Lloyd nodded before Naruto and her friends went into the House of Salvation. They noticed the desk was empty, but saw a young man in priest clothing similar to what they had seen on Phaidra back in Iselia.

"Excuse me, sir." Naruto walked up to the man who turned around from a female statue with angel wings that was at the altar. "We are looking for the Chosen's group. Have they might have gone through here?" Naruto then noticed the fright in the man's face.

"D-Demon!" The priest recoiled from Naruto. Naruto just cocked her head.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion. "There is no aura from the demonic realm here... In fact, the aura here is so clean, it probably sicken a demon..." Naruto said while looking around.

"What is going on here?" An old man, clearly the head priest walked up with the help of a cane.

"A-A demon! Right here in front of me and in this holy place!" Naruto then realized what the man meant by "demon."

"What makes you think I am a demon?" Naruto glared at the man, trying to hold back her anger as she knew the Church of Martel was a religion that was even in Gaia, her world, though she did not know how that was possible. If the church was running the house, she was not going to disrespect it.

"You're eye is blood red! Just like a demon's eye!" The man shouted.

"... It isn't a demon's eye... It's part of the pact I have-"

"A pact with a demon! That's even worst!" The man yelled.

"How dare you call Lord-"

"Stop yelling.... Both of you..." The old man sighed while walking up to Naruto and carefully looking over Naruto. He then looked at the angel on the altar, his old eyes widen. "It can be.... You need to apologize to this person right now!"

"W-What!?" The younger priest shouted as Lloyd and Genis came in to find the group just as confuse. "But, her eye-"

"Can't you tell who this person is!? The Goddess Martel must have sent this angel to help the Chosen One on her journey!"

"...Er... Okay, I'm confused... Demon? Angel?... What have you two have been drinking cause I might need some?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"You two are becoming really annoying... What the heck is it about our friend?" Itachi growled. His stoic attitude was back, but it was a lot more rough and a bit more out spoken than before.

"Yes, Head Priest! How can this being in front of us be an angel with a demon eye!?" The younger priest whined in worry.

"Look at the statue." The old man growled for the priest to look at the statue and gasp before looking back and forth between the statue and back to the blond.

"It can't be!?! Spiritua!"

"What?" Sakura blinked as Sasuke and Itachi was just as confused.

"Er... What about my middle name?" Naruto asked, causing everyone to look at her at shock.

"It is! The First Chosen of Regeneration, Saint Spiritua, has been cast out of the heavens and reborn a human to help the Chosen One with her Journey of Regeneration!" The Head Priest turned to the altar. "Thank you, Goddess Martel for sending an angel to protect the Chosen!"

"Hey! Wait! I'm not this Spiritua person!" Naruto panicked. "Sure, my middle name is Spiritua, but that does not mean I am this Spiritua person... Plus, the pact I have is with a Summon Spirit... Not a demon." Naruto sighed, hoping that would clear this up.

"So, you really are Spiritua! To know the lost arts of summoning!" The younger priest shouted as Naruto's head dropped. "I am so sorry for accusing you to be a demon!"

"Agh... Why is it people never listen to me?" Naruto groaned. "Guys, a little help?"

"Er... Naruto, now that I look at that statue, all you have to do is remove those whisker marks on your cheeks and it looks exactly like you." Sakura said with shock that the statue really looked like Naruto.

"...I agree..." Sasuke grunted as his brother nodded.

"...You guys are useless..." Naruto sighed in defeat. "Come on! Let's go! Now that I remember from the map I looked on, the only place the Chosen can really go is to Triet in the desert." Naruto puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and anger. She turned around and began to walk towards the door... Only to trip on her two feet and fall into the ground for a flash of black light to engulf her lower back to expose a right black feathered wing made of black crystal and a bat skin looking right wing come out of the blond's lower back, right at the top of the hip bone area in fact.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped as Lloyd and Genis were just as shocked as the others as Naruto got up.

"Ow... Huh?" Naruto looked at the wings before frowning. 'What the?...Oh, yeah... I forgot about what happened thirteen years ago also affected those.' Naruto then noticed the gleam in both priests' eyes. "Before you even say a word, the wings is just something all Knights of Ratatosk get along with sometimes horns, tails-"

"You aren't human, but an angel!" Both priests chimed with tears in their eyes.

"....Why do I even try?" Naruto sighed, making the crystal wings disappear. (Naruto-Fallen Angel Spiritua-"An angel sent from the heavens to protect the Chosen! Nope, just a misunderstood Knight of Ratatosk!").

Tales-Naruto-Tales

"So, you have wings, huh, Naruto." Genis chimed as they were close to the Triet Desert as Naruto was really embarrassed of the extra treatment she got from the House of Salvation. She even had made her hair to cover her left eye to avoid people of thinking her as a demon as well as keep people from thinking she was an angel named Spiritua.

"Yeah... Though I didn't expect to get them back as I wasn't able to activate Ratatosk mode since thirteen years ago when my body changed... Going through the puberty sucks, especially twice." Naruto sighed.

"Wait.... Naruto, how could have you gone through puberty when you had to be around eight when that happened?" Itachi asked.

"Puberty for the Knights of Ratatosk is different from normal puberty... In fact, we call normal puberty the period of becoming to mating age. When a Knight of Ratatosk goes through out puberty, it is much younger and it is when out Angelus Stone wakens and shows itself somewhere on our bodies as well as releasing the memories of our past lives into our mind. When that happens, we gain Ratatosk Mode as well as wings and other features for extra uses... The wings are mainly because the Knights of Ratatosk live in a very isolated mountain range that is so rugged and dangerous; flying by wings or tamed dragons really is the only way you can reach most of our settlements. It also shows as a sign of trust between Lord Ratatosk and the Knights as the wings are made from Angelus Stone."

"What's Angelus Stone?" Lloyd asked, interested in this stone thing.

"Think of it kind of like your Exsphere, but all of the stones are naturally born inside my clans' members. Its main purpose is containing the memories of our past lives which we were reincarnated from as Ratatosk makes sure the souls of his Knights are almost always reborn as Knights so that we could use the past memories to fix mistakes and prevent such mistakes from happening again.... Usually, each reincarnation is different, though mine seem to usually be pretty similar... Especially with the fact I always had a name with Spiritua as first or middle and Naruto for the other..." Naruto explained. "Normal people can use Angelus Stones as well, but they have to use a Key Crest or they become sick."

"I see... It's like Colette's Cruxis Crystal! Except for the memory thing.." Genis chimed.

"Cruxis Crystal?" Sakura asked.

"It's the symbol of the Chosen as the Chosen is born with it in their hands at birth." Genis explained.

"Yesh... Lucky..." Naruto snorted. "When puberty comes for us Knights... We go through horrible pain and such... Huh? Now, I thought the line to the mountains near Konoha and Konoha's forest was sharp." Naruto whispered the last part under her breath which only the ninja of the group caught and they, too, noticed the clear cut between the grassland and desert.

'Weird... How is that natural?' Sasuke thought as Naruto looked ahead.

"Great.... It's a white desert... We are going to be cooked!" Naruto groaned in protest as they walked into the desert... Only, instead of getting hotter, it got a whole lot colder.

"Brrr... I thought the dessert is supposed to be hot..." Lloyd shivered.

"Yes... Actually, the Triet Desert is actually the hottest place in Sylvarant..." Genis sighed before everyone was shock when they heard a familiar crutch under their feet and noticed small white flakes falling. "No way! This is snow!"

"How is it possible for it to snow in the desert!?" Lloyd shouted.

"...The mana here is very unbalanced." Naruto sighed as everyone looked at her. "When mana becomes imbalanced, it can affect weather patterns and such. In our w-I mean, countries, the mana is very unbalanced, so the climates are so varied that you can leave this area where it rains almost all the time straight into a dry desert that always blows with wind no matter what time. Where we live is lucky as the imbalance in our area is mainly earth mana, so it makes where we live covered in forests and good for growing crops." Naruto explained before sighing. "Here, the imbalance is with the fire mana and I think it's going into the upper levels of the atmosphere, force down cold air and moisture to cause this snow."

"That's right! The Seal of Fire is here, so that means the imbalance must become coming from there and that means Colette will be going there!" Genis shouted.

"You sure know a lot about mana, Naruto." Sasuke sighed.

"I studied a lot more in my family's language and studies, so knowing about mana is basically a family thing... Even the humans in the Knights of Ratatosk are sensitive to mana and can use magic without elven blood..."

"Speaking of elven blood..." Itachi sighed. "I remember those Desians saying my brother and I are half-elves... How is that even possible? I thought both our parents were human."

".... Now that you remained me about that, both of your mana is definitely that of a half-elf... But, the countries in our part of the world don't really care about half-elves junk and such. What they care about is prodigy ninja and clans with Kekkai Genkai." Naruto sighed. "So, one of your parents probably was a rare human looking elf."

"What's Kakkai Jenki?" Lloyd asked.

"It's Kekkai Genkai." Itachi corrected. "It's another way of saying a bloodline limit."

"Because of isolation, inbreeding along the clans have form small abilities only those clans have thanks to a sort of quicken evolution. For example, the Hyuuga clan in the same village we are has the Byakugan which they can use to see through walls and much farther than a normal person can." Naruto sighed.

"Wow... You actually did learn something from the ninja academy!" Sakura giggled.

"....." Naruto just frowned, not even in the mood to answer back.

"Hey, hey! Naruto, it was just a joke..." Sakura sweated.

"....It's alright... I'm just still annoyed at what happened back at that house place." Naruto sighed, looking at Tenebrae who had made himself invisible to keep from scaring people.

_"So, you can tell... This imbalance of mana could mean only one thing."_ Tenebrae spoke into Naruto's mind to keep from the others for hearing. Naruto nodded before looking at Genis.

"Hey, Genis, isn't there a village near an oasis in this desert?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Genis blinked.

"Simple, Colette and the others probably went there before going to the seal for supplies. We are probably going to need some and some extra clothing to keep us warm." Naruto sighed. "So, we best hurry so we can get out of the cold."

"I agree with that." Lloyd sighed before the group pressed onward.

It took them almost to evening till they got to Triet which was also covered in snow. They walked in however they were alerted by Noishe's whining to the Desians in the plaza and had to push Noishe into a stable nearby to hide. The ninja's didn't have to focus chakra into their ears to hear the Desians with how loud they were... In fact, Itachi flinched at how loud they were thanks to his now sensitive hearing.

"This is an order from Lord Forcystus! A human named Lloyd is on the run with an Exsphere. His identification code is unknown. Form a cordon in all area immediately. There is also a blond hair half-elf criminal with a one red eye and one blue eye traveling with him that has some kind of unique Exsphere on his forehead named Uzumaki Naruto."

"What does this Lloyd and Uzumaki look like?" Another Desian asked.

"Their likeness and description are on the wanted posters. We're counting on you." The leading Desian ordered before the rest agreed and left the leader. The leader when up to a bulletin board and put up two posters before leaving.

"Man... Wanted posters and search parties. They're serious." Lloyd sighed as Naruto nodded.

"We need to hurry and find Colette." Genis sighed.

"Hey, I thought we were looking for Colette to protect her..." Lloyd groaned. "This is more like we're looking for her to get help."

"Well, people do say 'safety in numbers.'" Naruto sighed.

"Does it really matter why we're looking for her? You think too much when you don't have to!" Genis groaned.

"Maybe his brain is trying to help keep his body warm by doing that." Sasuke grunted while Lloyd glared at the raven hair thirteen year old. The group went over to the board to see the wanted posters. Lloyd's poster just looked like a stupid sketch that was colored.

"Is this the wanted poster?" Genis snickered.

"....Am I this ugly?" Lloyd asked with disappointment.

"A five year old must have done this." Itachi sighed while everyone sweated.

"It's good. They'll never find you with this... I think." Genis chuckled. "Let's see about Naruto's!" Genis chimed. However, all of them were shocked as Naruto's poster. It was very well done... Over done to be exact as it showed a red and blue eyed blond hair looking person that looked possessed by a demon wearing dark clothing instead of Naruto exactly.

"... That's... Kind of over-dramatic..." Naruto sighed with tears in her eyes.

"Yesh... Since you are covering you eye with your hair and hat, then they will probably not notice you." Sakura sighed. "But... The Desians sure prefer half-elves over humans."

"That's because of the fact all of the Desians are half-elves." Genis sighed.

"Wow... And I thought Konoha did favorites to a major content." Sasuke sighed, realizing what Konoha had done.

"We...best get some supplies and rest at the hotel." Naruto sighed, very annoyed with how the day had gone. Everyone else noticed Naruto's annoyance and decided not to say a thing while following the blond into the market. Naruto stopped when she noticed a chained up box among the merchandise at the weapon shop. It was black with paper seals, but Naruto could sense what was in it.

"Excuse me, sir, but what is with that box?" Naruto pointed at it while the rest of the group raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" The man looked at the box and recoiled. "Oh, th-that's not for sell! It's a cursed item. My assistant must have accidentally put this out this morning." The man was about to grab the box when Naruto picked it up. "Could I have it? No one has ever opened the box, but everyone who has it except me has suffered horrible luck."

"...." Naruto charged mana into her hand and touched the lock for a strange circle with three wing looking things that form sort of a triangle as the wings were connected in the middle glow on the seamless lock with no keyhole and the lock unlock itself, shocking everyone. Naruto opened the box to find a black barrel gun with an elegant sliver handle, black blade in the form of a crescent moon with elegant markings, and a spot where an orb should be on the handles. "Knew it. It's a Soma Barrel."

"A... Soma Barrel?" The weapon seller asked in shock.

"It's one of several accessory weapons used to use the power of Soma. A Soma is a rare crystal orb formed from someone's heart that has formed a complex called a Spir Link that can lead into a person's mind and soul in the form of a Spir Maze. Most people don't get this because they soul and mind is sync. However, the Knights of Ratatosk have a conflict of emotions as they kind of have two souls in one body. This changes the soul and mind into a form of a maze or dungeon and the Knights of Ratatosk use this as an advantage as by going into the mazes, we can get stronger and bring out even items and such." Naruto explained. "I'll buy this Soma Barrel from you, how much?" Naruto asked.

"I-It's on the house if you buy anything else." The man stuttered as Naruto nodded. Only Lloyd and Genis found a weapon as the shop was small and didn't have anything Sakura, Sasuke, or Itachi liked. Naruto pulled out the black orb from her gun and put it in the new black barrel gun before sealing away her old gun and putting the new gun into her holster. Lloyd got a new pair of swords, at least with a metal blade, and had Naruto also seal his blades away in one of her sealing scrolls and the same with Genis's Kendama as he found one made of wood from a well bred tree pulsing with mana. They also bought some capes to help shield from the cold wind and snow as it was the best at the shop.

"Hey, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi. How about you three go and check in some rooms in the hotel while Genis, Lloyd, and I go looking around for information. That way, you guys can get some rest since we will need to keep a watch out for the Desians."

"Yeah.... That's a good idea. We can't let our guard down." Itachi sighed. He was also tired as he was not used to using his body, especially with fighting monsters that attack travelers.

"Just be careful, Naruto. Since you are a klutz." Sakura sighed.

"....Am I really a klutz?" Naruto asked only for her to teammates and other ninja left for the in. ".... Maybe I can ask to be switched out of my team and into a new one when I get home?" Naruto sighed before Genis and Lloyd went deeper into the market and stopped at where a hole of a girl was in the wall. "....I think Sakura spoke too soon." Naruto said as Lloyd sweated.

Genis was fuming. "Look! The Desians did this, too?" Genis was mad, not realizing the shape of the hole.

"No, this is.... This has to be..." Lloyd sighed in disappointment.

"Isn't it amazing? This is the shape of the Chosen of Regeneration." The person near the hold chimed. "It's going to become this city's tourist spot."

"...." Genis just looked at the hole before shaking his head.

"At least we know the Chosen was here." Naruto sighed. "Let's keep looking around." They went around the market, which Naruto also brought some food supplies before going to the oasis after finding no good information in the village. They saw the oasis was frozen.

"Cool. I think we can go ice fishing with how thick the ice is!" Naruto chimed.

"Not really... More like freezing cold!" Genis shivered before noticing a tent on the other side. "Let's go in there and warm up... I think my eyelashes have icicles coming off them." Naruto nodded as she noticed Lloyd was also freezing cold. The cold didn't really bother her, but she did have her mother's gene in her, so that was probably the cause.

They walked into the camp and Naruto was shocked to see a woman with a crystal ball sitting there. She knew of several people who could use crystal balls to see far away, including the Third Hokage.

"Welcome to the House of Fortune. What would you like me to divine for you?" The woman asked while Naruto smirked, hoping this person was the real deal.

"Well, could you tell us where the Chosen and her traveling group is at?" Naruto asked while Lloyd and Genis looked at her.

"Understood. That will be 100 Gald." Naruto pulled out the money. Her friends and she was not surprised the money they used was useless here, but they were glad they were able to get some of the world's money to use pretty quickly. Naruto paid while Lloyd and Genis sweated.

"Naruto! That's expensive!" Lloyd complained.

"Not really. I sold some extra stuff, so I can afford it." Naruto sighed as the woman looked into the crystal ball.

"Mmm... I can see her!" The woman said in a serious tone. "The Chosen is heading for the oasis that is said to have been destroyed when Efreet went out of control." Naruto blinked in shock. If she remembered correctly from the books from Whirlpool, Efreet was the Summon Spirit of Fire... However, the Summon Spirits have not been seen for over four thousand years or that was what the books said.

"...Is that true?" Genis asked.

"The Chosen's companion said so, so there's no doubt." The woman said as Naruto's head dropped and Genis and Lloyd sweated.

"Agh! Come on!" Naruto dragged both boys back into the village part of Triet in fury and made it to the plaza when they heard a shout.

"Wait!" They turned around to be shocked at seeing three Desians. "Don't two of those guys look like the guys in the wanted posters?" The leader of the three asked.

"Let's see." One turned around to see the posters. "Yeah, they look just like them!"

"Good for you, Lloyd. They say you're good looking." Genis said with sarcasm.

"Do I really look that bad?" Lloyd asked with a groan.

"You must be Lloyd and the blond is the half-elf criminal Uzumaki!" The leader, who had a crossbow, shouted.

"I'm half-human... Not half-elf... And my name is Naruto! Uzumaki is my last name!" Naruto growled, really angry. "Plus, could you leave us be? I am _not _in the best mood to be messed with."

"Yeah... I maybe Lloyd, but can you let us off today. Naruto has been having a bad day." Lloyd added as Genis and he moved a little bit away from the blond.

"Hey, what about your usual 'Who are you to ask for my name' thing?" Genis asked Lloyd while Naruto just kept glaring at the Desians for them to burst into flames.

"I'm not gonna even bother." Lloyd sighed, shivering. "It's too cold, too."

"Hehehehe... I guess you can't run away with a poster of your face everywhere!" One Desian shouted with Lloyd now getting annoyed, but both boys noticed Naruto was really mad with a red face.

"You're really starting to piss me off!" Naruto growled while Genis and Lloyd sweated as that was Lloyd's usual line of fury.

"Get them!" The leader shouted, but before they could attack Naruto kicked the leader of the group in the throat and killing him by making his throat collapse while using the momentum to do a jump and kick the other two in the heads and killed them by crushing their skulls with just the kick as well.

"Aw... I feel quite better." Naruto sighed.

"Lloyd... Remind me to never make Naruto really mad." Genis sighed as Naruto walked up to them.

"Heh. All talk." Lloyd sighed; kind of annoyed Naruto took out all three Desians as he wanted to hurt them, too.

"Lloyd, don't let your guard down or you'll regret it." Genis sighed as well, but at his friend's antics. One of these days, Lloyd was going to get himself into a mess of trouble.

"I'm not letting my guard down... It's just that they were so pitiful-"

"Watch out!" Naruto charged behind Lloyd and got hit by a ball of zapping energy... And happened to be still touching Lloyd to knock him out of the way and Lloyd got zapped as well.

"Whoa!" Lloyd shouted before both Naruto and he collapsed to the ground out cold.

"Lloyd! Naruto!" Genis shouted before seeing two other Desians coming up from the gates. "I'm scared! Please don't hurt me... I'll be good!" Genis whined, wanting to stay conscious as a third Desian came up. The two near Genis picked up both Lloyd and Naruto before forcing Genis to follow them. Unknown to the group, Noishe noticed the disturbance and followed.

After an hour or two of walking, they were at the Desian Base in Triet.

"I've brought Lloyd and the half-elf Uzumaki." The leader of the group said to the two guards.

"Who is that child?" One guard asked, pointing at Genis.

"Their friend, apparently. What should we do with him?" The leader asked.

"The leader only wants Lloyd and Uzumaki. I don't see any need to bring this one along." The other guard sighed. The leader of the group nodded before pushing Genis away and going inside.

"What's going to happen to me?" Genis asked the two guards who looked at each other. "Lloyd forced me to come here. I didn't want to." Genis began to cry. "Waaah!"

"All right! All right! As a fellow kinsman, we'll let you go." One guard groaned at the waterworks from Genis, who had stop. "Now get out of here!"

"Are you sure that's all right?" The other guard asked as Genis smirked, though neither noticed.

"What can a kid do?" The first guard asked.

"Thank you for freeing me! I'll never forget this. Goodbye mister!" Genis chimed as both men just stared at him.

"Just get out of here!" The guard shouted before Genis ran away. After getting a little ways off he found Noishe had followed him.

"Noishe! You followed us!" Genis chimed happily. "Okay, let's save Lloyd and Naruto together!" Noishe howled in agreement.

Tales-Naruto-Tales

"Oh... What hit me?" Naruto groaned, sitting up to find Lloyd and herself in some kind of cell. "Lloyd! Wake up!" Naruto hissed while kicking him.

"Uh!... Ow!" Lloyd jolted up. "What was that for!?" Lloyd wanted to shouted, but Naruto slammed her hand onto his mouth. "Huh? Where am I?" Lloyd asked after getting Naruto's hand off his mouth.

"Ssh..." Naruto and Lloyd noticed the two Desians nearby.

"...If so, I feel sorry for that Lloyd kid." One Desian sighed. "Same with the Uzumaki kid."

"Yeah... They can't possibly escape execution." The other Desian said as Lloyd and Naruto thought in shock.

"Ex-Muff!" Naruto covered the red wearing eighteen year old's mouth again.

"Don't be so loud." Naruto whispered as another Desian came up.

"Hey, Lord Botta's calling you."

"Gotcha." The two others left for one Desian was left to guard both Naruto and Lloyd. Lloyd noticed they took all their equipment along with they couldn't open the door as they could see the button was next to the bars, but the guard was around and cursed before Naruto noticed the ring she was wearing as well as Lloyd was.

"Is that a Sorcerer's ring?" Naruto asked for Lloyd to realize he still had it on him.

"Yeah...." Lloyd then noticed an evil Cheshire Cat grin on Naruto.

"Let me see it for a second.... Watch this neat trick I learn when you have two Sorcerer's rings." Lloyd was shocked that Naruto also had a ring and put on his ring on her other hand. Lloyd's eyes widen as Naruto closed her eyes and a large ball of fire formed in her hands before she launched it at the guard which hit him and knocked it out. "Heh! Cool! It still works!" Naruto chimed while giving the ring back before stretching and opening the door by pressing the bottom on the side. Lloyd found their equipment while Naruto put the guard in the cell and putting a blanket over him with a pillow to make it appear both of them were sleeping before leaving the cell closed and joining Lloyd and getting her weapon back.

They both ran through the hall, but recoiled when they went around the corner to find two Desians who were just as shock.

"Who the hell are you?" One asked in shock.

"Uh-oh." Both squeaked.

"Prison break!" One shouted before Naruto knocked one out with a kick and Lloyd slashed down the other who hit a button on the wall. They tried to stop it; however, both knew it was too late as the siren sounded.

"We got to hurry and get out of here!" Naruto shouted while they went through the doors to find themselves in a large room with a pit in the middle for some strange object with an equally strange structure in front of them.

"Hmm? What's this? Let's see..." Lloyd and Naruto heard footsteps and Naruto grabbed Lloyd and pulled him into the pit while pulled out a sheet that made them both blend into the background perfectly just before two Desians came into the room from one of the upper rooms.

"Where are they!?! That kid in red and the blond half-elf disappeared!" One shouted in shock as the other one checked the prison area.

"They weren't over there either!" The other yelled after the first one looked around the room.

"That's strange. How could we miss him when there's only one passage?" The first one asked.

"Let's head back." The other sighed as they went for the door they went through, but it didn't opened. "Oh, yeah. This room has a special mechanism."The two men moved two following robots into the two blue squares in the room and make the robots spark for the doors to open. "It's annoying to go through all the trouble to electrifying them and moving them over the panels just to open the door...."

"Lord Botta sure likes to do things the hard way..." The first one sighed.

"All right, let's go look for that kid in red." The other said before they left before both got out of the pit and Naruto put the sheet away.

"Red, red, red. Does my outfit stand out that much? Sheesh." Lloyd sighed.

"At least they get your species right." Naruto groaned before looking at the object in front of them. "Now, let's see..." Lloyd went over to the device and took a closer look, but when he touched it, several balls of light came off the orb of light in the middle and went into the ring. "Huh!? The Sorcerer's Ring is acting weird..." Lloyd sighed as Naruto did the same as Lloyd found it now shot out a ball of electricity instead of fire.

"I get it now!" Naruto chimed while turning to Lloyd. "Those weird machines are the keys to the way out, but you need to put them on the blue spot-the key hole- and then hit them with the ball of electricity to basically turn the key in the keyhole."

"Oh!" Lloyd chimed as well, now getting what Naruto meant. However... Lloyd did wonder what kind of technology the Desians were using... It was way far too advanced to the stuff he knew. Unknown to Lloyd, Naruto knew the technology pretty well as she went back and forth from Konoha to Whirlpool to study about the technology of Whirlpool to help with the fact she was planning to become a blacksmith as well as tech-smith before her life turned for the worse. She still wondered if the college at Whirlpool still missed her.

'Probably not from all the pranks.' Naruto sighed before point at the machine far away. "Hide till the machine turns it back at you and went it gets over the blue spot on the floor, zap it."

"Sure." Lloyd agreed as Naruto and he got into position. Naruto managed to get the machine on her side first in place before Lloyd did and after a zapping sound filled the room, the door opened.

"All right! It opened!" Lloyd shouted before they went through the door. They zapped other versions of the machines they saw in the other room and snuck around the corner where they saw a Desian. Naruto used the same power of the ring, but this time with electricity, she did back in the cell to knock him out.

"You so got to teach me that as well as the sheet thing." Lloyd chimed as looked at him.

"Don't know if I should. The 'sheet thing' is actually a jutsu for ninja and the other thing is my own special thing I found I could do with two Sorcerer's Rings." Naruto snorted while continuing on.

"....You didn't have to be so blunt." Lloyd sighed as he followed Naruto into a strange room.

'This is a hanger... But for what?' Naruto thought as Lloyd found a box and opened it to take some gels inside. Lloyd then saw a machine and went up to it.

"I wonder what this machine does?" Naruto looked at Lloyd as he touch the screen and showed up items and prices. "Huh?"

"Oh! It's a convenience machine!" Naruto chimed.

"You know what this is?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah! Back in my village, we had these simpler machines which you can get snacks and drinks out of, but this one sells gels and medicine instead, so this is cooler!" Naruto chimed before buying several apple and orange gels along with some other items.

"Yeah, that is pretty cool... But, how do they make gels anyways?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, you use an-"

"Er....Can we go?" Naruto frowned at Lloyd before sighing. She show him later how to make stuff like that. They left the room and kept sneaking as right now was better to get out with few battles as they couldn't risk getting out numbered. They found another room, but found the doors in this room were locked as well as some strange cube thing in the middle. Naruto then found a computer and looked at the three tubes on the side where Lloyd accidentally fired a ball of electricity at the far side for the cube in the middle to move.

"Whoa, the weird thing in the middle of the room spun around!" Naruto giggled, deciding not to help Lloyd by telling him about the panel next to him just needed a charge to get the panel working. "And I think that button lit up, too..." Lloyd mumbled as Naruto held back a chuckle. "Hmm? I can hear something moving from the door on the side the button lit up..." Lloyd moved to the middle tube and hit it and the lights in the room turn red.

_"Passage to entrance open."_ A computer voice was heard throughout the room.

"Hmm... Maybe the weird thing in the middle turns the same amount as the angle shown on the floor? Hey, I'm pretty sharp, huh, Naruto?"

"S-Sure." Naruto was mentally laughing in her skull, though she had to say Lloyd was at least using his head... In a sense. Naruto watched as Lloyd went to the last tube and fired at it and it moved some more.

"I get it now!" Naruto snickered as Lloyd hit the tube her hit first for the cube to move again along with the second tube.

_"Passage to control room open."_

"Come on, Lloyd! That's the room we need!" Naruto ran to the door at the front of the room. "Oh, and next time, just zap the large blue thing next to the tubes so I can just use it to open the doors." Lloyd gapped at the blond as she dragged him through the door. They both went up the hall only to recoil.

"Whoa!" Lloyd and Naruto shouted as Desian came up from the other end of the hall.

"Hey! You two! What are you doing here?!" The Desian shouted.

"Uh-oh!" Both ran down another hallway and into the first door they saw, they both sighed in relief.

"Phew, that was close." Lloyd sighed, not noticing Naruto had turned around with wide eyes.

"And just who the hell are you two?" Lloyd turned around to see a blue hair man. The man held his hand out for a ball of electricity to form. Lloyd became bold and smirked.

"Give me your name and I shall give you mine!"

"Hahaha! You certainly have guts!" The man chuckled. "But, I'm afraid I don't see the need to introduce myself to a miserable little creature like you." The man snorted only for his eyes to widen when Naruto moving in front of Lloyd while holding her gun at the man.

"Then, what a coincidence." Lloyd chuckled as he had just gave Naruto time to get ready to attack. "Cause I don't see a need to introduce myself either to a moron who doesn't realize how pathetic he is." Lloyd growled at the man as Naruto fired a shot only for the man to dodged and got his face nicked and fire the ball for Naruto to get a slight hit in the arm, but just a burn.

"Why you little!-" The man charged enough ball of electricity at Lloyd, but Lloyd raised his arms to protect himself when the man noticed Lloyd Exsphere and then noticed Naruto forehead as the quick dodge from the man's attack caused her hat to drop and hair to move and expose her red left eye and the Ratatosk's Core on her forehead. He recoiled and dropped the spell. "An Exsphere! You're... Lloyd... And that crystal! You're Uzumaki!"

"My name is Naruto! Uzumaki is my last name!" Naruto picked up her cap and put it on to cover her eye and forehead again.

"And if I am?" Lloyd asked casually as Naruto was mad. Lloyd, however, blinked as the man came closer to him. "Hmm. I see the resemblance." Then, the alarm sounded and Lloyd used this distraction to try to slash at the man only from him to dodge his blade easily. The door opened, causing both sides moved to the other side of the room, before a large dark hair man wearing a white outfit with the right arm exposed and two Desians ran in.

"Sir! We've received reports that the Chosen's group has infiltrated the facility!" The large man shouted Lloyd recognized the large man.

"You-You're the Desian that attacked Iselia!" Lloyd shouted.

"So, you're Lloyd! Now, this is amazing." The large man chuckled, remembering Lloyd.

"Botta! I'm leaving for now. Our plans will be ruined if he sees me." The blue hair man said without emotion.

"What of the Chosen?" Botta asked.

"I'll leave that to you." The man sighed as Botta nodded.

"Understood." Botta said as the blue hair man looked at Lloyd and Naruto.

"Lloyd... Uz-Naruto... The next time we meet, you're mine. Just you wait." The blue hair man left through another door as Botta cornered Lloyd and Naruto. However, the door where the Desians came in opened for Genis and the Chosen's group to come out along with Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi.

"Lloyd! Naruto! Are you okay?" Genis shouted.

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Colette asked, worried.

"He looks fine." Kratos sighed while looking over Lloyd.

"You guys all came for Naruto and me?" Lloyd asked in shock.

"Perfect timing. I'll take care of everyone at once!" Botta growled as everyone pulled out their weapons out as the man pulled out a large red blade that looked like a cross between an ax and sword as more Desians came into the room. Sasuke, Sakura, and Itachi took on the newcomers as the rest took on Botta and the two Desians net to him.

"Dark Rain!" Naruto fired a large barrage of black bolts to hit the enemies a few times, but not on target thanks to the wound on her arm. She moved pass Botta as he tried to hit her and kicked him from behind to make him loose his balance while killing a Desian behind him.

"Why you little brat!" Botta turned around and chanted a spell. "Fire ball!"

"Ack!" Naruto dodged, but the same injured arm got hit and burnt pretty badly.

"Heh! So much for-" Botta then found out what he was about to say was totally wrong as Naruto switched hands and fired another shot which cracked his sword. Naruto then charge forward, blocking Botta's downward swing with her gun.

"Wind Blade!" Botta jumped back to avoid Genis's spell only to block Lloyd blade, causing his sword to break some more.

"Rock Breaker!" Botta slammed his blade into the ground, causing a spell for rocks to fly up from where he was at and they hit Lloyd, knocking him.

"First Aid!" Kratos casted a healing spell that healed Lloyd's wounds as Colette attacked with two chakram, but Botta blocked them.

"Heh!" Naruto ran forward again as Botta had turned to Lloyd and Colette. "Time to end this!" Naruto's body glowed with black energy before jumping into the run and raised her gun's bladed edge. "Auuugh!" Naruto slammed the blade down on Botta's blade, which Botta had put up to block for the blade to break from the force before Naruto went into a fury of slashes and kicks and then got behind Botta. "This is the final strike! Devil's Hellfire!" Baruto did a front flip and slammed the bladed gun down for a gesyer of flames and mana to appear beneath Botta and unleash several painful hits before knocking Botta back.

"I...underestimated your power... and abilities." Botta growled looking at Kratos and Naruto before dropping his broken sword and running through the door nearby, locking it in the process. Raine walked up to the sword and picked it up.

"Isn't this a-"

"Professor!" Lloyd turned to Raine.

"Ah. Lloyd, Genis told me what happened." Raine sighed before looking at Genis. "I apologize for the trouble he's caused you... The same for you, Naruto."

"No. I'm the one who dragged Genis into it. I'm sorry." Lloyd sighed as Naruto blinked.

'Why do I feel light headed?' Naruto pondered.

"Save the chitchat for later. We shouldn't stay here long." Kratos sighed.

"You're right. I opened the escape route just now. Let's go." Raine said with a smirk before they escaped to outside the base where they found Noishe.

"Noishe! You came, too?" Lloyd shouted in shock as Noishe whined.

"I have a question." Raine made the entire group look at her. "This crystalline object attached to this weapon is this one of the Exspheres that Genis spoke of?"

"It would seem so..." Kratos sighed while looking at it.

"Oh yeah, you use an Exsphere, too." Lloyd remembered Kratos's Exsphere.

"So you noticed...." Kratos smirked; none of the group noticing Naruto had her hand to her head.

"Well, duh." Lloyd snorted.

"What are they, exactly?" Raine asked, interested in knowing.

"It will take a while to explain. We can talk about it when we reach Triet." Kratos sighed, wanting to get away from the base farther.

"Yeah. Okay. Noishe! Let's go back now!" Lloyd chimed while Noishe noticed Naruto was swaying.

"Howl!!" Noishe ran over to Naruto and caught the collapsed blond on his back before she could hit the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted in shock.

"Don't worry. Naruto is alright." Raine sighed, checking on the blond. "He just passed out from exhaustion."

"Now, I think that is a first. Naruto passing out from exhaustion from a battle." Sasuke sighed.

"We best get back to Triet before any Desians come after us." Itachi sighed as everyone agreed and headed for the desert oasis in the snow.

Tales-Naruto-Tales

"Where am I?" Naruto blinked, looking around a ruin, but it was cold and appeared it should have lava, but it was now hard rock with steam coming out once and a while. Naruto found herself walking into the main room and noticed it was sort of a puzzle, but ignored it as she saw a teleporting ring and used her wings to fly up to it and teleport to a new room. It was pretty bland to the blond though she noticed in the behind a large alter of sorts was a familiar symbol.

"That's-" Naruto then recoiled as flames came out of the altar and formed a large panther like beast and fired a large ball of fire at her.

"Gasp!"

"ACK!" Lloyd and Genis fell back onto their rears as Naruto suddenly sat up from awake up.

"....It's just like when Naruto and you trying to see under Kakashi's mask." Sasuke sighed as Naruto looked around to see everyone was there and it was dark outside the hotel room they were in.

"Huh? What happened?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"You fainted back at the Desian Base." Sakura groaned. "Naruto, you really need to be more careful!"

"Sorry..." Naruto sighed. "I forgot my body was not as it once was... But, I guess we are going to the Seal of Fire soon, huh?" Naruto changed the subject.

"Yes... Back to what we were talking about, in other words, these Exspheres are amplifiers that awaken our dormant capabilities." Raine smiled, very happy. "I wonder if I could use one, too?!"

"That would be difficult." Kratos sighed as everyone looked at him. "Exspheres are harmful to the body without a Key Crest."

"Umm...Can't we make a Key Crest?" Colette asked while cocking her head.

"As I told you before, a Key Crest is made by processing inhibitor ore, then engraving it with a crest to control the Exsphere attached to its surface. It is said to be a secret art known only to the dwarves." Kratos sighed.

"Yeah. I can engrave that charm, er, crest!" Lloyd and Naruto looked at each other in shock as they said the same then in unison. "Er, but only my dad can process the ore." Lloyd sighed.

"Huh? Really? I can process the ore." Everyone looked at the blond at shock. "But, it requires special tools which I don't have on me."

"Well, is there any inhibitor ore among these materials?" The entire group that was not with Raine before gapped at all the junk and items Raine put on the floor.

"Raine! Did you bring these from our home!?" Genis shouted, clearly embarrassed.

"Of course. They're valuable research materials." Raine chimed while going through the stuff. "This holy vase from the Balacruf Mausoleum. This is a jeweled sword from the Martel Temple. This is a priest's crown from the Asgard ruins. This yellow ore from the Hima mines..."

"What the?... It's all junk!" Lloyd sighed, making Raine mad.

"What did you just say!?" Raine shouted at Lloyd making Lloyd sweat.

'She's worse than Iruka-sensei...' Sakura and Sasuke thought as Naruto just looked out the window at the snow. Just then Kratos noticed something within the junk and picked it up.

"Hmm? This is..." Everyone looked at Kratos as Raine recognized what was in Krato's hand.

"Ah, I picked that up in front of a human ranch." Raine chimed. "It was engraved with angelic language, so I took it home." Lloyd took a look at the object.

"Professor! This is a Key Crest!" Lloyd shouted in shock.

"The crest is half worn off. It's unusable like this." Kratos sighed before handing the Key Crest to Lloyd.

"I can fix that." Lloyd smiled. "Don't worry, Professor, you'll be able to equip that Exsphere tomorrow."

"Really?!" Raine chimed happily. "Thank you. Lloyd! I'm sorry to make you go through the trouble, but I appreciate it."

"Lloyd, I'll let you use my portable tool kit." Naruto said with a sigh.

"Really?!" Lloyd chimed before blinking. "Wait... You keep a portable tool kit with you?"

"Yeah... It also have my tools for making medicine and quick weapon repairs if I need to." Everyone looked at Naruto with shock. "I mean, what's the point of always buying stuff when you can make it. All I need is an apple and a gel base and I can make an apple gel. I didn't get to do this a lot before as gel bases are hard to come by back in Konoha because of lack of gel base monsters as well as other ingredients I needed for stuff like that."

"Thanks, Naruto... So that's what you were trying to tell me earlier on how they make gels." Lloyd sheepishly grinned at Naruto.

"Don't worry about..." Naruto sighed while getting out of the bed.

"Naruto!? What are you doing!? You should rest!" Sakura growled at the blond. She did not want Konoha's most hyper person to faint again.

"I'm just going out for some fresh air... Alright?" Naruto frowned at Sakura.

"...Fine. We're going into our rooms." Sakura sighed before leaving the room along with Sasuke and Itachi and Naruto followed after handing Lloyd the tools.

Naruto sighed while leaning on a palm tree and looking at the falling snow near the oasis.

"It was snowing when your father died in the village of the Knights of Ratatosk." Tenebrae appeared before Naruto.

"...I know... But, he wouldn't have had it any other way... Dad said Mom always loved snow and he did, too... I like it as well.... But why is it snowing in a desert... Not even my world is this imbalance to the point of this odd weather." Naruto sighed. "Plus... The mana is so thin, it's affecting my reserves of mana, too... The fact I fainted from using a large spell shows it."

"I know... This can't be right... This world's mana is so thin, I'm starving..." Tenebrae groaned. "We Centurions use mana to sustain ourselves."

"Well, you got a mouth, why not eat?" Naruto offered Tenebrae a roll. "That is, until we find a good well of mana for you to feed off of. It will probably be best for you to eat now. Ack!" Tenebrae took the roll right out of her hand. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry... Hmm.. I never felt this before... Is this.. taste?" Tenebrae hummed. "This is quite wonderful!"

"...But, I guess I need to form new pacts, huh?" Naruto frowned while looking at the cloudy sky.

"Yes... You best be prepared, Lady Naruto." Tenebrae sighed.

"...Then, I'm going monster hunting. Care to join me?" Naruto chuckled.

"How else are you to make pacts?" Tenebrae chuckled back before disappearing as Naruto headed for the gates.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was cursing near the stable Noishe was at after Kratos went back into the inn. "Grrrr! Just because he's a little better than me, he has to talk like he knows everything!" Lloyd then sweated. "Well.... A lot better than me. Damn!" Lloyd cursed before he saw Naruto going through the gate of the village. "Huh? Where is Naruto going?" Lloyd ran after the blond, but blinked as he turned to leave Triet, but found Naruto was gone.

".....O-kay... That was either a figment of my imagination or I-I just saw a g-ghost that l-looked a lot like N-Naruto..." Lloyd turned around, deciding to go to bed as it appeared he needed the sleep.

"Huh?.... What's wrong, Lloyd?" Kratos asked, noticing how pale Lloyd was when he came into the inn. "You look like you seen a ghost..." Kratos wondered if he was a bit to blunt and harsh with what he told the boy.

"S-Something like that.... I just hope it's just lack of sleep." Lloyd sighed before going into Kratos's and his room.

"......I wonder what that was about..." Kratos sighed, wondering what Lloyd meant.

Tales-Naruto-Tales

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke groaned as Sakura latched onto his arm. "I love you!"

"...Get off...." Sakura, however, refused to let go as Sasuke was trying to get downstairs to get breakfast.

"...Sakura, it is best right now to not think of love." Sakura and Sasuke looked at Itachi. "Right now, we have to find a way home. Love can come afterwards."

"But, it's so romantic right now! Snow in the desert! The snowflakes falling while walking with your significant other!" Sakura chimed as sparkles were in her eyes.

"...I feel sorry for you, brother..." Itachi sighed.

"You know, you could help more..." Sasuke glared at his brother as he left. After finally getting the pink hair girl off his arm, he found the entire group downstairs. But, instead of eating breakfast, they were staring at a strange creature that was a humanoid plant with pink buds as ponytails on its head to hold its orange hair back while it had green skin and a blackish-purple dress looking body to make it look like a little girl, especially with its legs looking like pink and white stockings. Next to it was a large scorpion with bulky black armor and a spiked ball on its tail instead of a stinger and a ghost looking creature wearing purple robes, but had no lower body, and wearing a large hat, covering what little body it had, though its small stick like arms were holding a scythe, polishing it as the other two monsters just looked curiosity back at the group.

"....This is very odd." Genis sighed, breaking the silence.

"I know." The person that was behind the desk. "They had been there since early this more, yet have not attacked anyone... In fact, the flower one helped a woman with her luggage when she dropped something. Plus, I never seen monsters like this around here except the scorpion and that one is pretty rare in the desert."

"-Yaaaawn!-" Everyone looked up to see Naruto coming out of the room Sakura and she was sleeping in, fully dressed and ready to go.

"Berrrr!!" The group was shocked as the flower girl and scorpion monster charged at Naruto.

"Naruto! Watch out!" Itachi shouted as Naruto looked up from rubbing the sleep out of her eyes right at the middle of the stairs to see the two monsters coming at her.

"Hey! Woah! Ack!" The flower monster grabbed Naruto around the neck in a sort of hug while the scorpion hopped onto Naruto's legs. "ACK!!!"

-CRASH!!!-

The entire group sweated as Naruto laid on the flower as it appeared hearts were coming off the monsters heads as they cuddled with her as the reaper one just looked up and shook its head.

"...Are you alright, Naruto?" Raine asked as Naruto got up.

"Yeah... I guess feeding these two rice balls made them like me a lot." Naruto sheepishly grinned while getting up.

"You fed these monsters?" Colette asked, wondering how Naruto was to even monsters.

"Uh, yeah. I formed a pact with them, so they will fight beside me as long as I feed them and give them companionship." Naruto explained. "Monsters are just as proud as humans. They don't like being used like tools."

"Naruto... I thought you said last night you were just going on a walk!" Sakura pouted at the blond.

"I did. I just went into my Spir Maze." Naruto sighed.

"Isn't that just your heart?" Lloyd asked.

"Not exactly." Naruto said as the scorpion managed to get on top of her head, claiming victory before the plant girl dragged him off and hopped on it. "A Spir Maze maybe one's heart, but it's a dungeon form often reflecting the person's soul and mind condition as well as what they are like. For example, if you were to go into mine, it would look like part of a ruin city's sewer with water on the floor and is somewhat dark because of the years of loneliness I had, but also the fact my mana's main preference is wind and darkness. However, when you enter a Spir Maze, it puts the heart dungeon into sort of a in between dimension which allows it to create items and attract monsters into it so that by fighting in the Spir Maze, I get stronger as well as my Soma. Upside is if I was too faint in my Spir Maze, I would just teleport back to reality just fine with just the lost of items..." Naruto sighed. "But enough with what I did last night... What about the SEAL!" Naruto got pulled down by both monsters who were fighting over who got to ride a top the blond's head and hat.

"...." Kratos only sighed. "We can finally head out to release the seal."

"Yes, I'll do my best!" Colette chimed.

"The seal Remiel spoke of is the Triet Ruins southwest of here." Raine said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Cool! Let's go check out that seal!" Lloyd shouted while clamping his fist in front of him.

"We'll see it that enthusiasm last..." Genis sighed while shaking his head.

"I'll be fine! Just you watch!" Lloyd glared at Genis.

"Oh, I just remembered. Let me give you this." Lloyd blinked as Raine handed him a small notebook. "Gathering data on your enemies is useful for protecting the Chosen."

"I-I'm going to do it?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll help. Just think of it as homework." Raine chimed.

"Ewww...." Lloyd frowned.

"And we have another one who hates the homework." Sakura chimed while Naruto glared at her.

Kratos was just getting tired of what he was seeing. "We should get going." Kratos sighed before everyone nodded and left the inn and oasis town. After a few hours of traveling, they reached the ruins.

As they were walking into the ruins, Noishe began to whine while Lloyd shivered.

"Ah, so cold..." Lloyd groaned.

"See? You're already worn out." Genis sighed, but shaking as well under his cloak.

"I am sick of the desert. no, tundra." Lloyd sighed as Noishe began to back away.

"What's wrong, Noishe?" Lloyd asked.

"Be on your guard, there are enemies about!" Kratos shouted just as two red orbs with magic markings appeared before them. After a quick, but somewhat sloppy fight as Genis, Lloyd, and Colette did the most fighting, Kratos sighed. "This is going to be a nuisance..."

"What is...?" Lloyd asked.

"Ah... Nothing. Anyway, it would be good for you to learn techniques to defend yourselves." Kratos said while noticing it was even snowing at the seal. 'Now, this can't be right... Not at all.'

"Are you talking about self-defense training?" Colette asked while Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Something like that. Actually, Naruto, your friends and you should learn this." Kratos looked at the ninja group. "Techniques to raise your defense during battle."

"If you mean the technique like Guardian Beast like I use rarely, I don't need to learn it. I don't need it thanks to I have a high defense against physical and magical attacks. Plus, I heal much faster than normal people." Naruto showed her arm which was badly burnt yesterday, but it was perfectly fine now and Naruto had even repaired the sleeve seamlessly. "But, you three should learn how to make a mana force field from Kratos. It's a useful skill similar to the complete barrier a Hyuuga makes with their Gentle Fist style." All three ninja nodded.

"Well, I'll show you how it's done. Once you grasp the theory, the rest is should be easy." Kratos sighed before showing everyone how to protect a mana barrier which Sakura picked up easily and Sasuke and Itachi used their Sharingan to help memorize how to do it.

"Okay! I don't really get it, but I already feel stronger! I can't wait to try it out!" Lloyd chimed.

"I think you are just imagining things..." Genis sighed while shaking his head.

"Hmm... What happened to Noishe?" Raine said as everyone noticed Noishe was gone.

"That Arshis is a complete chicken..." Naruto groaned.

"Arshis?...You know what Noishe is?" Raine asked while Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's the dog like form of a Protozoan, a monster that evolves very slowly without any help. They are believed to be one of the first monsters ever made and legend has it that their last form is a human that fights evil." Naruto sighed. "But, Noishe there is making me think otherwise with how scared he is."

"You're right... He's gone. Ah, man, he's run off again." Lloyd groaned.

"He's probably nervous about the monsters." Kratos sighed as Sakura paled as she saw the ruins. "I think it would be best not to count on Noishe in places with monsters around."

"He got frighten by that!" Sakura got everyone's attention and they saw a large dead tree monster sleeping on top of the place where the seal opening should be at, right next to some kind of black pedestal.

"Oh, boy.... A Bartek." Everyone looked at Naruto.

"You know what that is?" Itachi asked.

"Yep... It's a Bartek. Even though it looks like a plant, it's a fire type monster that loves hot climates and sticks near fresh water sources in such hot places. I guess it was trying to escape the cold, but couldn't, so it decided this is the best place to hibernate till the cold went away."

"Then, let's defeat it!" Lloyd chimed.

"...That's the problem... When this monster is asleep, it absorbs all attacks as it hardens it body while cooler itself for sleep to keep from wasting energy. Since I know it will probably be a while for a warm snap, the only thing that will wake it up is food." Naruto sighed.

"Okay, so first we need to get some food for this guy." Colette chimed. "What does he eat?" Kratos only sweated. This was the first time this ever happened to him. But, then again, he should be used to weird things by now.

"His diet consists primarily of freshwater fish and monsters..... That's it! We need to go back to Triet!" Naruto chimed.

"Huh? Why?" Genis asked.

"Because of the fresh water oasis!" Everyone didn't know what the blond meant, but followed her as they could use another day of rest at the inn. However, they were all tired after chasing Naruto across the frozen desert.

".....Naruto.... Has quite an endurance..." Kratos sighed as the blond ran up to the oasis part of the Triet. Naruto went up to the frozen lake as the group took a breather.

"That's why we were shock Naruto fainted..... Naruto has _way _too much energy on hand, but that energy comes handy for using her favorite jutsu... A cloning jutsu that makes flesh and blood clones.... Now that I said that... Naruto hasn't used that jutsu since for a bit." Sakura said with shock.

"Maybe Naruto has be low on energy as the mana here a quite lower from where we live as there is a lot of mana filled trees that add to the mana around our village." Itachi sighed before everyone was shocked by Naruto jumping onto the ice and cutting a hole into the ice with the blade on her gun.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" Sasuke yelled, clearly mad that the blond was about to do something stupid.

"What else? Ice fishing." Naruto smirked while pulling out a scroll and a fishing rod came out of the seal on it with some like a gem on the in. "Come on out, Alraune!" Naruto held out her gun to let a bolt out that formed a floating black ball, but it formed the flower girl monster after a minute or two. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but I need to use you as bait. You don't mind?"

"Berrrr..." The monster spoke, somewhat mad.

"Okay! Okay! I guess that will work! And, don't worry! You'll be safe inside the crystal at the end of my rod!" Naruto sighed as the monster turned into light and went into the crystal at the end of her rod. "Alright, time to fish!" Naruto casted her line into the hole.

"Naruto! You did all that just to fish!?!" Sakura roared in anger.

"Yeah! A Bartek will wake up only for warmer weather or a meal! Even though this oasis is frozen over, there is still fish and monsters under the ice. A freshwater monster would be better than normal fish." Naruto sighed as everyone came out onto the ice.

"Oh... I see! You are catching a monster to get another monster!" Lloyd chimed.

"Yeah.... Whoa. I think I got a big one!" Naruto shouted as the line suddenly jerked and she found the line was being pulled. "It's heavy!" Naruto began to struggle to pull back which Lloyd, Sakura, Genis, Raine, and Colette noticed. "A-A little help!"

"Okay!" Colette chimed as the five came over to help Naruto. "

"Everyone, pull at the same time!" Raine shouted. "One... Two..."

"THREE!!!" All six pulled back for a large blue skin turtle monster to come out of the ice.

"Wow! Perfet! That is a favorite of batreks.... But, it's rather large..." Naruto sheepishly grinned as the beast was not happy.

Sakura noticed it was glaring at them. "Hey, guys, I think It's looking at us."

"Here it comes!" Genis shouted as the monster charged.

"Hey! Lookie!!" Naruto shouted while holding a rather large smoked fish which caught the monsters attention. "It's all yours if you make a pact with me!"

"Grr?" The monster came up to Naruto and sniffed the fish before taking it and eating it.

"So, I take that as a yes?" The monster nodded. "Yes! Alright!" Naruto focused while holding her hand out for a large, complex magic circle of blue-black to appear beneath her and glow before dieing away for the turtle monster to turn into a light and go into the orb on her gun. "Alright! Done! Now, we have a distraction to get the bartek out of the way!"

"But, aren't we going to feed that monster to the other one?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope. Barteks are slow monsters and the Archelon maybe also slow, but since this one is usually big, it should be a bit faster as Archelon get faster as they grow. Plus, I can call him back to my Soma which I use to store my monsters I formed pacts with in my Spir Maze so it's easier to bring them along anywhere a distances away so that he doesn't have to be eaten." Naruto chimed. "I guess we kind of wasted a day, but might as well rest tonight and go back to the seal tomorrow."

"Yes, but at least we are prepared for tomorrow." Kratos sighed.

"Sure! Okay! Now, let's get inside! It's freezing!" Lloyd shouted, shivering.

"Yesh.... And you're wearing a coat." Naruto pouted her cheeks.

"What do you mean!? Aren't you cold!?" Genis shouted at Naruto.

"Nah. Like my mom, 'I got a thick coat of wool to protect from the elements.'" Naruto hummed.

"....That....did not make any sense at...." Itachi sighed as everyone sweated.

"....Let's just say I am used to different climates." Naruto sighed as the group headed for the inn to warm up and rest.

Tales-Naruto-Tales

Naruto looked out the window to watch the snow as everyone was eating dinner.

"... So, you can form pacts with monsters?" Naruto turned to see Kratos.

"Yes, but all the Knights can." Naruto sighed. "We developed different methods to do it. I just used the easiest one, but the monsters are like our brothers and sisters for the Knights. In fact, we even have monsters help us out on farms and even get items like very nutrient filled eggs and milk from some monsters. If you give monsters the respect they want, they can be great allies... I mean, you think how you would feel when you were at your home in another world and then found yourself in a new world in the blink of an eye? That's why monsters attack a lot. Since they were either summed accidentally by nature or such, they will be confused being taken from their home."

"I see... That is an interesting ability." Kratos sighed. "However, I noticed you look familiar now that I have a better look at you."

"I look like the Spiritua statue in the Church of Martel, alright!" Naruto growled, puffing her cheeks.

"...Huh?" Kratos blinked, kind of shocked at the outburst.

"Naruto got confused for Saint Spiritua back at the House of Salvation." Genis sighed as Lloyd and he joined in as everyone else looked on. "But, Naruto does have wings." This shocked Raine, Colette, and even Kratos.

"Yeah, but it was a gift from Ratatosk as we isolated ourselves a little too well and needed the wings to get around on the steep mountain area we live at." Naruto sighed. "I had fallen several times into cliffs and such before where I could not climb back up." Everyone sweated except Colette as they wondered how a klutz like Naruto has lived this long if she didn't have wings. "Plus, you can tell they aren't angel wings. My wings are black because of the fact my mana element is darkness. I just wish people would listen to me when I tell them stuff like that." Naruto puffed her cheeks out.

"I understand..." Kratos sighed, backing away from the furious blond. "However, I was wondering what your weapon is? I have never seen a weapon that projects mana." Kratos changed the subject to avoid the anger from the blond.

"It's a Soma Barrel which is a gun that fires off my mana as the bullets. It's like a firework which you put into a tube to make it go up into the sky to explode, but in a more control manner." Naruto explained. "It's just one version of a Soma weapon as the Accessories, or what the body of the Soma weapon is called, can come in many forms."

"Interesting... And how do you use a Soma?" Everyone was now interested in this. They were listening carefully to know how Naruto used her gun.

"...That's a secret!" Naruto chimed happily, not noticing the frowns around her. "It's really complex, anyways, so I don't want to explain." Naruto shrugged before going to her hotel room.

"...Is he always like that?" Kratos asked.

"....Yeah... But, Naruto's 'sunny' aura at least keeps people going." Sasuke sighed.

"Not as I keep you going, Sasuke!" Sakura hugged Sasuke.

"Agh! Get off!" Sasuke growled, wondering what he had done to get such a clingy fangirl. Meanwhile, the rest of the group sweated.

"Aw... How cute! There a couple!" Colette chimed.

"... Colette, that's not a couple...." Lloyd sighed as did the rest of the group.

"This is troublesome." Kratos sighed, not knowing in Naruto and gang's world, a genius just sneezed.

-------

And, cut! That's a wrap for Chapter Two!... And I got Chapter Three in my head already! Dang it! I need to work on this project… But, I discovered I got a week after spring break to work on it too… Oh, well, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 "Trials Of Cold Fire"

Disclaimer-I own nothing!

Third chapter is up and ready for you all to read, but I might not be posting anything for next week since I will not be around the internet and be spending time with family. Don't worry; I will be using this time to work on other stories. Till then, read and review!

Tales-Naruto-Tales

"Finally! We get to open the seal!" Lloyd chimed as the group made it back to the ruins after the fishing detour and a night at the inn.

"Yes..." Kratos sighed before looking at the snow again. "But, something has been puzzling me."

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"I guess, it's about this desert?" Sakura asked.

"Yes... I actually pass through this desert maybe a week or even less ago, but it wasn't snowing at all... In fact, I think it was the hottest it has ever been." Kratos sighed. "But, then, when the Chosen, Raine, and I got to the desert, it was covered in snow."

"...Could it be when Colette got her Cruxis Crystal, it cause this as a trial?" Raine asked, pondering this as well.

"Wait, Naruto, you said before you believed this is caused by unbalanced mana!" Genis remembered at looked at th blond.

"Yes... When mana becomes imbalanced to a large point, it can have a negative effect in the form of the climate and weather. The counties in where my friends and I live have such problems all the time to cause constant climate problems like deserts with winds forever blowing and mists and fog covering an entire island without going away. It could be possible that the mana is so thin here, that it is causing such imbalances as more mana is in one place, but too little in another. Since ice, in magic theory, is the opposite of fire, the cold and snow is the negative effect of an imbalance in fire." Naruto sighed.

"Amazing! Where did you learn that?!" Raine chimed, wishing Naruto was one of her students.

"Whirlpool's Magi-tech University." Naruto sighed as everyone sweated. "Even though I was just a kid, I absorbed knowledge like my mom... But, when I went into the ninja academy at Konoha, I found it was hard to do that when you can't read or write the written language well." Naruto chimed with a sheepish grin.

"... You really can't read or write Japanese well... So that's why you did poorly at the academy..." Sasuke sighed. "Dope."

"Teme!" Naruto growled at Sasuke. "My dad died right at the time he was going to teach me Japanese like all Knights learn it at!...." Naruto then looked down with a frown. "Never mind. Let's get into the Seal of Fire..." Naruto sighed while walking up to the seal.

"...." Sasuke also looked down; realizing Naruto also knew what it was like to lose a love one. Everyone walked up onto the stone plate, knowing the monster was deep asleep.

"So, is this the seal? It has my family crest on it..." Colette asked.

"Fantastic!!" Raine shouted in joy while her eyes glowed from blue to pale lavender, making everyone look at her in confusion. "Look at this slab covering the entrance!! It's clearly of a different composition than the surrounding stone!" Raine studied the small about of the stone closing the entrance of the ruin. "Hahahaha! It's just as I thought!" Raine rubbed the stone. "This is polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic! Oh, feel the smooth surface! It's wondrous!"(If you like to know, it seems plastic can deflect magic in Tales of series)

"...Is she always like this?" Itachi asked as Kratos was wondering the same thing. Lloyd sweated as Raine studied the pedestal.

"Is she?" Lloyd asked.

Genis only groaned with a sigh. "I've been trying so hard to high it, too."

_"Raine truly is a multi-facet individual..." _Tenebrae sighed into Naruto's head as the blond only sighed. (Raine-Archaeological Mania-"If there's a ruin in the east, she'll be there. If there's one in the west, she'll be there too.")

"Hmm? This depression... it reads, 'Oracle Stone." Raine smirked. "Colette, place your hand here. That should reveal the entrance."

"Really?" Lloyd asked with shock.

"This stone is enchanted with magic designed to identify the Chosen. There's no question about it." Raine explained before Colette walked up to the stone and put her hand on it. With a slight bing sound, the slab under the monster where the stairway was.

"It opened! Wow! I guess I'm really the Chosen after all!" Colette chimed.

"Yes. I think we all already know that already." Genis sighed as Sasuke nodded.

"Okay! Now it's getting exciting! Hurry up, Naruto, so we can get inside!" Lloyd chimed.

"I hope you can maintain that enthusiasm." Kratos sighed.

"Alright... Hey, everyone get up here, that way when I bring Archelon out, none of you will get run over." Naruto sighed as everyone got to the side. "Alright! Come forth, Archelon!" Naruto fired a "Monster Summoning Shot" as she called it for Archelon to appear in front of the Bartek. The Bartek sniffed the air before waking up and slowly going after the turtle monster which moved away from the seal. "Okay, everyone! Get inside!"

Everyone ran into the ruin, leaving Naruto as the last person. "Archelon! Return to me!" Naruto shouted for the turtle to turn into a light and return to her gun and make the monster look around for where its meal went as Naruto went inside.

"Wow. I can't believe that worked." Sakura said in shock.

"Hey! I ain't Konoha's Number One Surprising Ninja for nothing!" Naruto pouted out her cheeks.

"...More like Number One Knuckle Head Ninja." Sasuke sighed.

"Teme!!" Naruto growled.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your spat, but we have to go on." Kratos sighed Naruto dropped the subject. "However, we best keep our guard up."

"Yes... I sense monsters in here." Naruto sighed. "Also, try using ice and water spells and jutsu. If this is the Seal of Fire, cold or hot, the monsters should be fire types."

"And, what if you don't have those?" Lloyd asked.

"Then just physical attacks... Unless we come across a Mimic.... Annoying little buggers as they like to make themselves look like crests and they are only weak against magic." Naruto sighed as they walked into the main part of the ruins and her eyes widen as she realized she knew the place. 'No, way... I dreamed of this place!' Naruto pondered how that could be before they were attacked by monsters. However, they were pretty quickly dealt with as Genis knew how to cast the spells Icicle and Aqua Edge and Sakura could use Ice Tornado, Aqua Well, and Ice Spike with her new form of drawing glyphs.

They walked over several stair and such to come across an unlit touch in the wall.

"Hey, there's a torch!" Lloyd was shocked.

"Hmm...There was once a city here that was destroyed by Efreet's hellfire." Raine sighed. "Trying lighting it with fire."

"Okay." Lloyd fired a ball of fire from his Sorcerer's Ring for a rumbling sound to come from behind them and they turned to see a platform on the other side rise.

"I get it! It's a puzzle!" Naruto chimed with everyone looking at her. "The torches are of fire, so the puzzle requires us to light the torches in the correct order to get to the main seal!"

"You sure know a lot about this..." Sakura glared at Naruto.

"I fell into a lot of ruins back in the day..." Naruto sighed. "But, ruins usually have puzzles as the form of its booby traps or to get around booby traps. I'm just going with the usual rule of thumb with them." Everyone just sweated at the blond. "So, let's hurry and solve this puzzle so we get to the rear seal!" Naruto chimed.

The group continued onward, lighting the torches for floors to move as well as fight fire birds and magma beasts. They also discovered some chests with another pair of blades for Lloyd, a new blade for Kratos, several gels which Naruto said was medicine along with some bottles, a Savory herb that was dried, some money, and some accessory items before reaching a blue glowing portal of sorts. They went through it to find themselves in a smaller room with some kind of altar in it and looked like a tomb. Naruto, however, instantly recognized the room from her dream.

'How is this possible?...Oh, no! If so far has been in my dream, then-'

"This place is also built with magitechnology! Absolutely fantastic!" Raine chimed, snapping Naruto out of her thoughts, but she put her hand on the hilt of her gun just in case while Colette got onto the altar. Naruto could sense a lot of fire mana in that altar, but she also sensed monsters behind the wall of it as well.

Everyone but Naruto recoiled with a reddish light started coming out of the altar.

"Ahh! What the-"

"Get ready! I sense a monster being summoned!" Naruto shouted just as the light exploded upward in flames for a large flaming panther with spikes on its head and shoulders come out of the flames along with two smaller, back legless and without fire or spikes, versions behind it as well. "Watch it! It's a Ktugach and two Ktugaching! Raine, focus on healing spells! Genis, Sakura, use ice and water!"

"Ok!" All three shouted before the rest charged forward.

"Sonic Trust!" Lloyd trusted his sword with wind mana at the beast, but it did little good.

"Lloyd! Wind is not affected against fire types thanks to the fact wind fans fire!" Naruto shouted before firing several shots of black mana. "Dark Rain!" Naruto jumped back from the largest panther before doing a strong forward slash that cut into the beast's leg. "Savage Reaper!"

"Mortal Spring!" Itachi killed one of the smaller beasts with a cross slash with his ax and sword and backed with mana in his arms.

"...You are making new moves?" Sasuke asked, blocking the other Ktugaching with his sword.

"Sure, why not... It's not fun to just copy moves with the Sharingan..." Itachi said before blocking with both of his blades with his barrier move Season's Guard from several fire balls from the Ktugach. "Plus, I'm thinking of learning some spells as the hand's free option can be useful in battle."

"Do true!" Sasuke jumped up and did a powerful downward slash with purple mana pulsing from his blade, cutting the Ktugaching in half. "Dieing Raven!" Sasuke smirked at the dead beast. "Seems you're right. It is fun."

"Less chatting, more hacking!" Naruto shouted at the two Uchiha brothers. She like it better when one was a jerk and the other was a criminal. "Genis! Sakura! We need some spell support! Now!"

"You don't have to shout!" Sakura shouted before finishing her glyph as Genis finish chanting his own spell. "Ice Tornado!" A whirlwind of ice engulfed the beast, cutting off its flames and icing it over along with the floor.

"Icicle!" Genis shouted for a spike of ice to come out of a mana circle beneath the beast before the fighters of the groups charged and their strike caused the beast, frozen solid to break into pieces.

"Yes! We did it!" Sakura chimed while hugging Genis. "We make a good team!"

"Y-Yeah..." Genis blushed at the pink hair girl.

Just then, steam came up from the altar before the ring with up, which Naruto caught a glimpse of a figure in the ring before a red light glowed in its place and the ring drop again with the ball of light still there. Naruto blinked as she felt fire mana, but it seemed... sleepy?.

_You, Chosen of Regeneration. Offer your prayers at the altar._

"Huh!?"All four ninja recoiled and looked around for the voice. However, they noticed none of the others were in a panic and calmed down.

"Yes, my Lord." Colette went up to the altar and prayed. "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!"

The altar glowed, causing the red ball of energy to dissolve away and the light at the ceiling to glow brightly for a ball of yellowish white light to come down and flash to form an angel with blond hair wearing green and white robes. This shocked all four ninja.

'No way! An angel!' Sakura thought as Sasuke and Itachi had similar thoughts. Naruto, however, frowned. She knew an angel was a holy being... But, the look in this "so-called" angel's eyes was clearly not holy.

"Colette, my dear daughter, you have done well." Remiel, the angel, said.

"Thank you... Fa...ther." Colette said with a smile. However, Naruto could tell both were hiding their feelings.

"The guardian of the seal has fallen and the first seal has been released. Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cuxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels."

"Thank you, my lord." Colette said before four colored lights of red, blue, green, and white came down onto Colette and entered her body for her to flash red and then in a flash of light, she sprouted pink and purplish mana wings on her back, though more like a butterfly's wings than the normal bird like wings most angels would have. Everyone looked at Colette's wings with shock and awe. However, Naruto frowned at the wings, catching both the angel's and Kratos's attention, seeing a large amount sadness and pain in the blond's eyes. However, Remiel ignored it as he smiled at Colette as she floated up with her new wings. "The transformation is not without pain, yet, it is but for one night. Hold strong and endure."

"I humbly accept this trial." Colette smiled.

"The next seal lies far to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at that altar. "

"Yes, Lord Remiel." Colette nodded before the angel disappeared within the light and leaving a trail of gold feathers behind.

_I shall await you at the next seal, the Chosen of Regeneration, my beloved daughter, Colette."_

Colette floated down and landed back onto the ground.

"Colette... Has wings!" Lloyd said in shock.

"Uh-huh, and look, I can put them away, too!" Colette chimed before making her wings go away.

"Oh, wow! That's so cool!" Genis chimed happily.

"Here, look, look!" Colette smiled, very happy as she made her wings turn back on and wave them when Raine noticed Naruto.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Raine asked, snapping Naruto out of her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing..." Naruto sighed.

"No, something isn't right! Tell us!" Sakura got into Naruto's face.

"Fine! I like Colette's wings better than my own!" Naruto groaned as the five who has seen Naruto's wings sweated and Raine, Kratos, and Colette raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that? You're wings are pretty cool as well." Lloyd sighed. He wondered if Naruto was jealous.

"One, they look just what my dad's wings... Second, Colette's is made of mana so its a lot more comfortable than mine which is made of flexible crystal." Naruto sighed.

"Huh? Really? I barely feel my wings, so why is it more comfortable?" Colette cocked her head.

"That's kind of the point... Hit my wings when they are out and it will hurt as it is directly connected to the body." Naruto groaned. "It may appear to be like your wings, but my wings are always on me, but in the form of crystal on my back. It's very uncomfortable since I hadn't have them for a while."

"Oh, I see..." Genis sighed. "Hey, Naruto! Why don't you show your wing and we compare them to Colette's!"

"...Why not." Naruto sighed before Raine and Kratos to look at Naruto with shock when Naruto's wings appeared in a flash.

"Woah! They're huge!" Genis shouted as Naruto outstretched them, showing they were actually pretty large as before she had them closer to her body to walk around. She was soon having fun with Colette and Genis with the two blond's wings.

Lloyd turned to Raine, Itachi, and Kratos with a grin. "He said the next seal is across the sea! That means we get to sail on a ship! Haha! I can't wait!" Lloyd chimed as Sakura and Sasuke joined in the fun the sliver hair pre-teen and two teenage blonds were having, though Sasuke wasn't showing it.

"A ship...Hmm... I wonder if there are any ships sailing with the way things are right now." Raine sighed.

"We should head to the coast to see what we can find." Kratos added in the sigh.

".... Beggars can't be choosers... Even in such a case like this." Itachi was the third to sigh.

"What is this? A group sigh?" Lloyd blinked in confusion before grinning. "Come on, cheer up!" Lloyd then turned to Naruto, Colette, and Genis. "Okay, you three, we get it already. That's enough."

"Okay." Genis and Colette sighed as Colette made her wings disappeared. Naruto, however, covered herself up with her wings like a blanket, which was kind of weird as the wings were located near the hips instead of the shoulder blade area. "Hey! No fair! It's still freezing!" Genis growled at Naruto, who was rubbing her wings.

"Who said I was doing this for warmth? Feel..." Naruto held out her wings for Genis to touch on.

"Woah! It's cool to the touch and smooth!"

"Yeah, because it's made out of a type of crystal." Naruto glared at Genis for forgetting she said her wings were made of crystal, rubbing the wings again. "I don't know why, but my wings are aching..."

"Maybe they are growing pains." Colette chimed.

"Maybe... I hadn't had them for years and I suddenly got them back, so that is probably the case." Naruto said while making her wings disappear as well.

"We best leave this place. There's no telling what will happen as Efreet is waking up." Kratos said in a serious tone before everyone nodded. Everyone began to go out of the room thanks to the teleporting circle.

_Hissssss_

"Huh?" Naruto blinked as she turned around as everyone else went on without her. "Did... I just hear a hiss?" Naruto looked around, hoping it was not another monster. "It must be my imagination." Naruto sighed, walking towards the teleport ring... Only to slip on the ice on the floor from Sakura and Genis's attack.

"ACK!!!" Naruto struggled to stay up, only to cause her to be launched back wraps after pushing off the wall to try to stand in a tripping fashion. "Woah! Woah!" Naruto shouted before tripping for sure on the altar and tumbling back onto the wall between two columns with a orange glowing trident on them and the wall had a crest of three wings in a magic circle on it.

"Ooooow." Naruto groaned before hearing rumbling. She looked up just as the tridents flashed and the crest symbol moved in a spinning motion. "Er... Uh-oh?" Naruto squeaked before the wall her back was on lifted up and she fell back again in a roll before hitting a rail which stopped her.

"Ow ow ow ow... Why do things like this only happen to me?" Naruto groaned before getting up and dusting herself. "Huh?" Naruto looked around to find herself in some kind of large chamber with another altar at the far end. "What is this place?" Naruto then blinked as Tenebrae came into existence.

"I believe it seems we were right on our hunch." Tenenbrae hummed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked, a little confused.

"Go to that shrine and I will tell you." Tenebrae disappeared and reappeared net to the altar where Naruto noticed an orange-red closed bud sitting in the middle of an orange opened lily flower made of pure mana.

"....Sometimes I hate you, Tenebrae." Naruto sighed, summoning out her four monsters as she could tell the monsters in the room were not nice at all. And, Naruto was right on what she sensed as the monsters in the room were Stone Eaters and Manticores along with other pretty tough fire type monsters. She found a single chest with a stone block in it and pocketed it, not knowing what she could use it for, before going up to the altar. When she walked up to where Tenebrae was at, Naruto realized she knew the closed bud on the altar.

"A Centurion Core!" Naruto shouted in shock. Now, they had the answer for why everything was so weird like snow in the desert.

"Yes... Ignis's core. The Centurion of Fire." Tenebrae chimed, happy to have found on of his lost comrades.

"Wait... Fire... Sure, it is possible for fire mana to cause snow, but its freezing in here!" Naruto shouted, angry at Tenebrae.

"Yes... I believe his power is working in reverse here in a max mode of sorts..."

"Oh... That explains it." Naruto sighed.

"Could you please hatch Ignis so he will be awake?" Tenebrae asked while Naruto nodded. She walked up to the altar and held her hands up for the crystal on her forehead to glow. The bud rose up and began to slowly spin while glowing before it came apart in a blight flash and a red orb with a flaming orange symbol that looked like flames appear from the bud.

"...Ignis is now awake." Tenebrae said before both Naruto and he was shocked as in a flash, the orb was replaced by a red hair male being with red and orange scales covering his body along with scaled flaps of skin for ears, a salamander like tail and claw like hands and feet, and flaming looking eyes. "Ignis!" Tenebrae was shocked the Centurion could even make a form with just being awake.

"Well, hello there, cutie." Tenebrae growled at the Fire Centurion who embraced Naruto and looked into her eyes. "I have never seen such beautiful eyes in such a handsome man." Both Tenebrae and Naruto sweated.

"....I'm a girl." Naruto sighed.

"Huh? You are? With such a handsome face..." Ignis frowned before smirking. "I think I like it! I like you a lot!"

"Ignis, this is not the time for you bisexual flirting." Tenebrae sighed.

"Oh, hey, there, Tene-dude. Long time no see...." Then, Ignis looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, wait a second... This isn't my temple."

"You are right, Ignis." Tenebrae sighed at the nickname. "We are currently in a world called Sylvarant instead of Gaia. You have probably been asleep her for many decades as the last real Chosen had been attacked and killed by demons and the demons stole the others and your Core's. I was misplaced and found by Naruto and it seems the Church of Martel has lost their touch at identify our Chosen."

"I'm not the Chosen, but I am a servant of Lord Ratatosk, so I will awaken the Cores to awaken him. Till then, I am fine letting Lord Ratatosk's core feed off my body." Naruto sighed.

"I see." Ignis sighed, noticing the core on Naruto's forehead. "Well, for me, you're my Chosen since you woke me up! So make some pacts with fire type monsters so you can use my blazing power! It's way better than Tene-dude's powers."

"...Did you say something, Ignis?" Tenebrae asked, pretending he did not hear as he learn from watching Naruto's ninja team.

"Agh! Tenebrae! There is no way I am going to let you hog such a lovely being as this one yourself!" Ignis hissed while Naruto sweated.

'I hope they aren't like this all the time...' Naruto thought with a sigh as she witnessed the Centurion version of a Gai and Kakashi competition.

Tales-Naruto-Tales

"Finally, we are out of there!" Sakura chimed in relief as the group got outside the ruins.

"Huh? It stopped snowing." Itachi pointed out as even though it was still cold, now snowflakes were falling to the ground.

"It seems when the Chosen broke the seal, the area is beginning to return to normal." Kratos sighed before Colette collapsed to her knees and shocking everyone, though Kratos hid his shock.

"Colette! Are you alright!?" Lloyd ran up to Colette who was managed to get up again.

"I'm....fine..." Colette said weakly, but she was clearly not well.

"You don't look fine at all! Your face is completely white!" Genis shouted as Sakura came up and touch the blond's forehead. "It's my entire fault. I got carried away and kept making her pull her wings in and out."

"I don't think that has anything to do about it..." Lloyd sighed.

"Now is not the time for that! Her lips are turning purple. We must get her to a doctor in the city immediately." Raine said as she could tell Colette was very ill.

"She has a fever as well." Sakura sighed.

"Wait. It's best not to move her." Kratos said while walking up to the ill blond.

"Why?" Lloyd asked, glaring at Kratos.

"Remember the angel's words?. The angel transformation process requires her to overcome a trail. Rather than taking her to a doctor, it would be best to let her rest here." Kratos said with a sigh.

"Yeah... I remember that. Plus, moving a very ill person can cause them to turn for the worse." Itachi added, remembering his days back when war was going on and he lost a few comrades from moving them when they were seriously ill.

"I'm... Okay.. I'll be fine after a little rest. I'm sorry to cause so much trouble." Colette said while panting and sweat dripping off her face.

"Stop apologizing all the time, you dork!" Lloyd shouted while glaring at her."It's not as if you can help it. You were suddenly turned into an angel."

"You're right... I'm sorry." Colette sighed.

Well. Anyway, let's set up camp before it gets dark." Lloyd sighed, tired of Colette's constant apologizing.

"Wait! Naruto said something about going through a painful experience when she got her wings." Sasuke remembered. "Maybe Naruto knows something to at least help Colette."

"Yeah, Naruto! Don't-" Sakura blinked before looking around and realizing something. "Er.... Where's Naruto?"

"He isn't here?" Kratos asked in shock.

"Oh-no! What if something bad happened to Naruto and we left him behind!?" Genis shouted in worry.

"I'll watch over Colette and set up camp near here." Raine sighed.

"I'll help her, so you guys go back and find Naruto." Sakura added while the rest of the group nodded.

"I just hope we aren't too late." Lloyd said as the group separated and went back into the ruins after Naruto.

"Hmmm..." Naruto was in deep thought as she left the hidden room with closed behind her as she went over the other altar, though she didn't notice the glowing ball of red mana that arose from it once she passed it.

"What's wrong, Naruto-chan?" Ignis asked, worried of his pact maker.

"Yes... Is something troubling you?" Tenebrae also noticed Naruto's worry.

"..... Kratos said when he passed through here before going to Iselia, it was not snowing, but when he came back with the Chosen, it was snowing and heavily for it to almost completely cover the desert.... But, if Ignis was somehow placed here hundreds of years ago, why is the effect of Ignis's sleeping Core here causing the snow and mana imbalance now instead of then?" Naruto sighed.

"...It could be because the mana has become so low or because you are here now with me, an awaken Centurion, and Ratatosk's Core on your forehead and causing the mana to become a bit more unstable." Tenebrae sighed.

"So.... The snow and climate changes are my fault..." Naruto looked down with a frown, not noticing the swirl mana behind her.

"No! Tenebrae! You made our pact maker sad!!!" Ignis growled.

"It is not your fault, Lady Naruto. It is just the combination of the Centurions sleeping state for so long and the low mana. Also, it is possibly the other Centurions, including Ignis, might have sensed your presence and calling out for you to make a pact." Tenebrae sighed. "Since we control mana anomalies, it is possible that the long sleep here in this world in now causing problems here as well in your world."

"I see... Since the Chosen here started her journey, it must have caused sort of a last straw and then caused this." Naruto smiled, feeling a little better.

"Even I don't know how this is possible... We will probably never know... However, if the Centurion Cores are here, then we best awaken them and bring them back to our world before anymore anomalies happen." Tenebrae sighed. "Oh, and Ignis, we are to hide till Naruto feels the people around her are ready to know about us."

"Aw, man! No, fair! ... Oh, well, I'll just use my invisibility to pick into the baths!" Ignis snickered.

"....Why is it I am always surrounded by perverts?" Naruto groaned before an explosion of fire mana behind her caught her attention and she turned around to face a reddish skin being with the upper torso of a man with a tail for the lower half of his body, large arms with larger three fingers on the end which have blue strong gauntlets of sort on them, a large and smaller horn on ear side of the being's head, jagged, wing like hair, and a metal like shoulder guards with an eye looked object on each side of his chest. "Woah! Where you come from!?"

"I am Efreet, the Summon Spirit of Fire." The being said in a deep, rough, and authority like voice.

"Oh... Er... Well, I got to go now. Nice meeting you!" Naruto chimed, moving back, not noticing the teleport ring had activated.

"You who possess the right of the pact. I am one who is bound to Mithos...." Efreet said while crossing his arms. "I wish to form a pact with you."

"Huh?!" Naruto recoiled just as the Bartek from before appeared from the teleport ring which Ignis and Tenebrae noticed. "B-But, I have no elven blood, so I cannot make a pact with you!"

"Who said elven blood was the only blood in which we Summon Spirits can form a pact with?" Naruto sweated at Efreet's words. "I shall test whether you are worthy of forming a pact and then we can decided if you are not worthy of a pact with me."

"Dude... That does not make any sense at all... You want to make a pact with me, but you also say you won't if I don't defeat you." Naruto groaned as the Bartek saw Naruto's turtle friend.

"It's part of the way the pact goes." Efreet sighed before noticing the monster behind Naruto.

"Lady Naruto! Watch out!" Naruto turned to see the Bartek and instantly made all her monsters go into her gun. The Bartek, clearly mad at being denied food for a second time, became very furious in a berserk rage.

"You want a fight! Take it on me because there is no way I am going to let you harm any of my friends!" Naruto growled, her eyes becoming silted.

"Hey, wait, Naruto-chan! Let me control-"

"Leave her alone, Ignis. When she is set on something, there is no stopping Lady Naruto." Tenebrae sighed to his comrade, knowing Naruto all too well as the blond rushed towards the creature and jumped into the air.

"Havoc Strike!" Naruto kicked the monster with a diagonal kick before slashing it a few time with the blade on her gun before jumping up and using the beast's flailing arms to jump back a few feet to avoid the attack. However, she suddenly found herself in the middle of an eruption spell and got roasted, but shook off the soot.

"Damn, that was hot!" Naruto glared at the Bartek. "That's it! I'm mad! Fiend Fusion!" Naruto body was engulfed in dark energy before blasting forward with new speed. "Demon Fang!" Naruto unleashed a shock wave of black mana that hit the Bartek before Naruto fired several shots of black mana and went in close. "Ravaging Tiger!" Naruto slashed upward so hard, she lifted the large beast into the air and hit it back down. "Phoenix Rush!" Naruto did a spin kick soon after the last attack and hit the Bartek twice before rushing with a forward strike. "Duel Death!" Naruto hit the beast with two force waves before slashing three side to side times and did on powerful down swing. "Blade Fury!" Naruto then jumped into the air and fired several shots that looked like fangs. "Raining Fangs!" Naruto then used her descent in another attack which formed a slicing force wave that went straight through the Bartek. "Quake Assault!

"....Wow..." Ignis whistled while Efreet nodded at the display of power.

"Oh, dear... She went through her normal attacks... Lady Naruto is going to overexert herself again." Tenebrae sighed as Naruto smirked her Cheshire Cat smile as she ran towards the enemy and unleash her fury in several strikes.

"Devil's Hellfire!!!." Naruto slammed her blade into the ground to unleash a massive force waves which defeated the monster and made it disappear in a flash of light. "Heh. Hope you like being back in the First Forest!" Naruto snorted before all of what she did finally caught up with her and she was now panting. "....Yesh... I overdid it..."

"More like overkill." Ignis said with a sigh before both Centurions and Naruto noticed Efreet deep in thought.

"Hey, I am going to leave. I am too tired to fight you and form a pact." Naruto sighed, now on almost empty.

"No need. I shall form a pact with you." Efreet said while Naruto looked at the fire mana being in confusion. "That fight you had showed me your strength and I see you are worthy of my powers. Your powers are admirable... Very well."

"....Now, that is convenient." Tenebrae sighed.

"Wait... You said you had a pact with Mithos, so you can't make one with me." Naruto remember her studies on summonings of all kinds.

"Mithos did not keep his oath. The pact has corroded. I wish to form a new pact, one with a person who has the trust of Ratatosk." Efreet sighed.

"....." Naruto let out a sigh. "Fine. Destroy the pact you have with Mithos and form a pact with me."

"It is done, now speak your vow." Efreet said with a smirk.

"I vow to protect all those who are important to me! Efreet, give me your strength!" Naruto shouted with her Cheshire Cat smirk (from now on I will put it as cat smirk).

"I bestow upon you my raging inferno." Naruto gasped as a garnet ring appeared before her and she took it.

"A ring?" Naruto blinked, expecting something like a tattoo or some kind of magic tool like a ceremonial knife or staff to show proof of the pact.

"That is proof of our pact. Summon me whenever you need some help in the heat of battle." Naruto just sweated as Efreet disappeared in a flash of red light.

".... He's anti-social..." Naruto sighed before looking back at the garnet ring. "...I can't believe it... I have a pact... With a Summon Spirit."

"What about-"

"Those aren't exactly true pacts... But, still... Father... Mother... Are probably proud of me up in the great beyond..." Naruto smiled, holding the ring close. "And this is proof of it."

"Hey! What about us, Centurions!?" Ignis shouted, feeling hurted.

"... I was never supposed to awaken the Centurions... I'm not the Chosen..." Naruto sighed, feeling very tired. "The only reason I can do that... Is because of what I am...."

"Hey, hey, hey! It doesn't matter who you are, you woke me up, and so I am glad!" Ignis grinned at Naruto. "You better than any Chosen! Way better in fact!"

"That is correct. That spoiled brat who calls herself Chosen back in Gaia is nothing more than a high ranking fraud. Even Ratatosk prefers you over her, so right now, the Chosen system in Gaia is no longer good when one of the Knights of Ratatosk does the job a lot better." Tenebrae added.

"...Thanks, guys.... I needed that..." Naruto looked back at the ring. "Still... This is amazing..."

"Hey, if you like, I'll give you something for awakening me as well!" Ignis grinned.

"Really?" Tenebrae narrowed his eyes at Ignis as Naruto's eyes.

"Yeah, a new move. When you use Havoc Strike from now on, it will be infused with my fiery power!" Ignis chimed.

"And your Demon Fang will be infused with my elegant powers of darkness." Now, Ignis was glaring at the black canine creature. "As our powers grow when you form pacts with monsters, we can also increase your powers as well since you are the host of Ratatosk.... The Host of Ratatosk or should I say Grand Knight of the Monster Lord is a way better title than the Chosen as Ratatosk has given his complete trust into you... Literally." (Naruto-Grand Knight of the Monster Lord-"Only the knights who have total trust with their lords gain the title of a Grand Knight, so why not a Knight of Ratatosk whose Lord is inside her own body?")

"....That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me!" Naruto sniffed with tears in her eyes. "Thanks, Ignis! Tenebrae!" Naruto chimed before heading towards the teleporting ring.

"...Copycat." Ignis growled at Tenebrae.

"I am known as the Centurion of a thousand faces... However, we are both serving Lady Naruto now." Tenebrae sighed before disappearing.

"....Well, I am not losing to you." Ignis snorted before disappearing in a red mist as Naruto used the teleporting pad to get to the main floor.

"Naruto!" Naruto blinked as all the males from the Chosen's group and her own ran up to her.

"Oh, hey, guys." Naruto chimed.

"Don't 'Oh, hey, guys' us!? What have you being doing!? We thought you got badly hurt!" Genis shouted.

"Sorry... I slipped on the ice from Genis and Sakura's spells and found a secret room." Naruto sheepishly grinned as all of the males sweated. "Also, that Bartek attacked me, mad at losing his meal, so sorry for the delay."

"...You defeated at big monster by yourself?" Kratos asked in shock.

"Yeah... I was annoyed with all the bumps I got on my head from slipping on the ice, so I took my anger out on it... Especially after hitting me with an Eruption spell." Naruto snorted. "I hate having my wool frizzed."

"....What?" Lloyd asked as everyone just looked at the blond with confused looks on their faces.

"...Never mind..." Naruto sighed before walking passed the males, but then Naruto's vision swayed big time. "Woah..." Naruto gripped her forehead, which began to ache.

"Naruto, are you al-" Itachi didn't get to finish his sentence when Naruto collapsed onto the ground out cold. "Naruto!" Kratos picked up Naruto bridal style.

"It seems he passed out from exhaustion again."

".... We best get out of here." Sasuke sighed, but he was wondering what the heck was going on. There was no way in less than three days the blond could faint twice! 'What is going on with you, Naruto?' Sasuke was worried for the only teammate that understood the pain he did.

"....." Kratos looked at the blond, noticing he did look like someone he once knew, but couldn't remember where as it wasn't the one woman in his life he loved. '....But, why is he pretty light for a guy?' Kratos thought before remembering he had on an Exsphere and guessed that was just making the blond feel lighter.

Tales-Naruto-Tales

"...Where am I... Again?" Naruto sighed, now finding herself walking through the inside of some kind of dungeon inside a tree... However, she felt it was for some reason familiar.

_.....Help....._

"Huh!?" Naruto noticed some kind of blue crystal and ran for it and found the middle of the tree were a large greenish blue crystal bud of a flower was at with the shadowy vision of a female figure inside. "Hold on! I will get you out!" Naruto shouted, however, her head suddenly was in pain.

_ Help...De.....Naru.... He..... My.....Ce..._"

What!?" Naruto hissed in pain.

_ Help.... Desend... Spiritua... Hear... My...Voice..._

"What the!? Who are you!?"

_I'm.... Martel....... Please.... Save..... Split....World....From...._

"Martel.... Goddess Martel!?!" Naruto shouted in shock. However, the crystal suddenly glowed and launched a green light at her and her body was filled with pain.

"Ack!" Naruto sat up suddenly to find it dark and she was sitting next to a camp fire with others who looked at her in shock.

"Naruto, are you alright? You look like you just had a bad dream..." Raine said while putting her head on the blond's forehead.

"Yeah... Did I pass out again?" Naruto asked, still confused to her dream. It wasn't something she ever saw before, but she remembered the place... A place she always got lost in and did not care as she loved the place. It was like the place spoke to her. 'And... I think it just did...' Naruto let out a sigh.

"You don't seem to have a fever, so I guess it was just exhaustion again that knocked you out. You really need to be more careful." Raine scolded Naruto as Sakura and Sasuke walked up.

"Naruto... Are you really okay?" Naruto blinked at the sudden change in both Sakura and Sasuke's behavior. They were both looking at the ground and frowning.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Naruto smiled at her teammates. "Just overdid it again..." Naruto got up and stretched before noticing the tense atmosphere around her to see Colette was sitting near the fire and pale. "Huh? Are you alright?" Naruto asked Colette, who blinked at the blond.

"Oh... You're up.... Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some rest."

"But, Colette, you hard ate anything." Lloyd sighed, pointing at Colette's plate which hardly had been touch.

"Lloyd, her lack of appetite probably comes from her body changing biologically from a human to an angel." Raine sighed as Naruto eyes widen.

"Hmm.... Hey, Colette, do you want to take a quick walk with me?" Everyone looked at the younger looking blond. "That's if you can walk."

"Yes... Actually, I was thinking of taking a small walk to clear my head." Colette sighed.

"We won't go far, so don't worry." Naruto sighed before Colette and she walked a little distance away. However, once they were out of hearing distance from the group, Colette doubled over and pukes the small amount of what was in her stomach out.

"...What's happening to me?" Colette asked herself before remember Naruto was there when Naruto rubbed her back. "Naruto..."

"Don't worry... I guess what I heard about the angel transformation was a little off from what I thought and is just as uncomfortable to what my clans goes through." Naruto sighed as she help Colette sit down on a rock.

"Please don't tell anyone...." Colette frowned looking down. "I don't want to worry them."

"I see... Now, tell me... You're stomach is rejecting food and you can't taste, right?" Naruto asked with a gentle smile on her lips.

"Yes! How did you know?" Colette asked in shock.

"It's ones of the symptoms we Knights of Ratatosk go through puberty and our bodies changed to work with our Angelus Stone. It's thanks to our bodies changing all the way to the atomic and cellular levels and have a range from just lost of taste to even losing your voice for a while thanks to nerves being blocked and such. I guess you really are becoming an angel." Naruto sighed.

"I see... But, what do I do?" Colette became depressed. "Everyone will worry if I am not eating."

"Here..." Naruto opened one of the storage scrolls she had and pulled out a small bag. She pulled out a piece of large dried fruit that looked more like a crystallized blood. "Try this." Colette took a bite and found she could eat it without gagging and finished it without getting sick.

"...What is this?" Colette asked in shock.

"My clans call it Blood Fruit. It has a lot of nutrients, but it is the only thing we found to our stomachs can take when going through our puberty. It tastes like blood though as well as its color is blood, hence the name... Which is why the vampire clan use it to keep from biting throats, though they like tomatoes better." Naruto snickered, but Colette missed the vampire joke. "But, however, the upside is this stuff can survive the end of the world when dried and it is even easier on the stomach like this. I have a lot of it on hand just in case something might happen, but you can have it as you need it now. Just ask me for more when you need it."

"I see... Thank you, Naruto... But..."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone... But, if you have any problems, just tell me and I will help you out."

"Thank you so much, Naruto!" Colette got up and bowed. "And I am sorry for-"

"Don't apologize... I kind of understand what you are going through, so I am just helping you out while keeping it private. Just promise me to not overdo it... I'm already causing a lot of problems with the fact I keep forgetting the limits of my body and keep fainting!" Naruto sheepishly grinned while Colette giggled.

"...Okay... But, promise to also be careful, too."

"That is on promise I cannot make as I know I won't keep with the fact I keep forgetting my body is not like it used to be." Naruto sighed before noticing Colette looked very tired. "You best go to bed."

"Yeah..." Colette began to walk away, but noticed Naruto staying put. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah... I'm going to sit around alone for a bit." Naruto sighed.

"Okay..." Colette left as Naruto looked up at the two moons.

"......" Naruto frowned. 'I wonder how everyone is doing.... I hope they are alright...' Naruto shivered which was something she did when nervous before sighing and taking in a deep breath. "....I wonder... If Ignis was here... Are the others also here?" Naruto just shook her head. 'I have to wake up the Centurions... If I don't-'

"Oh, there you are, Naruto!" Naruto jumped and turned around to see Lloyd and Kratos. "We didn't know you were over here... Sorry, we disturb you."

"No, no! It's fine... Just don't sneak behind my back on me or you will find you like no more in you." Naruto glared at both who sweated and Noishe whined and hid behind the two men.

"...Sorry... However, there is something I want to take you, Naruto." Kratos sighed as the blond raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Naruto frowned while Lloyd looked at Kratos in shock.

"Are you eating properly?" Lloyd fell down as Naruto cocked her head.

"Yes... Though I haven't been able to get in the usual amount of food I eat, I at least have been getting enough for the normal human intake. Why do you ask?" Naruto sighed.

"You are pretty light when I carried you out of the ruins hen you fainted. I was just wondering if you weren't eating enough." Kratos looked away, pretending he did not care.

"...I'm probably not eating enough for the large amount of mana and stamina reserves I have... However, I don't want to put a hole in your pockets." Naruto groaned.

"....What do you mean by that?" Lloyd asked.

"... I have to eat a lot because of my genetics and the fact I have extra limbs. Before, my hunger was somewhat fine with a burst of more hunger once and a while... Yet, now, I am constantly hungry..." Naruto sighed, nibbling on some of the dried Blood Fruit. "But, I really don't want to because you guys any problems because of my huge appetite."

"If you need to eat more, then eat more! We can't have you fainting all the time." Lloyd grinned.

"...Yeah... I guess..." Naruto sighed, looking back at the stars. "...I wonder where Ratato is..." Naruto pondered out loud.

"...Ratato?" Kratos asked as Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"...Er... My friend who my friends and I are looking for. We got separated when ending up near Iselia by teleporting." Naruto said looking at the moon. "We are two halves to a whole."

"...Here you go again, saying weird things." Lloyd sighed.

"Then, I guess you will never fully understand me..." Lloyd recoiled before Naruto chuckled. "But, then again, rarely will you fully understand someone... Usually that someone is your soulmate... But, then again, there is this saying in the Knights of Ratatosk.... 'Marriage is bliss for woman, but horrors for men.'"

"...I don't get it..." Lloyd sighed, completely confused.

"......Me, niether...." Kratos added in the sigh.

"...Yesh... Humans these days have no sense for old humor..." Naruto mumbled under her breath while glaring at both men. "I am going to bed..." Naruto left the two men alone, but her eye darted over to a cliff with a narrowed glare with slitted pupils for her to see a dark purple hair woman wearing a light purple kimono top of sorts with a pink obi and red string tied around her waist, and black pants tucked into lube boots of sorts watching the group from the cliff. The clearly ninja's brown eyes widen in shock before disappearing.

'...I guess they have ninja, too, in this world as well.' Naruto sighed before going to where her friends were at with her sleeping bag and hit the sack, literally.

"...." Raine and Genis sweated as the blond began to lightly snore, a sign she was clearly asleep. "...Genis... Did Naruto... Just pass out?"

"I wish I could fall asleep that fast when your go into lecture mode...OW!" Genis gripped his head where Raine had hit him before Raine noticed something pointing up in the back of Naruto's pants slightly at the hip.

"...Is that my imagination or..." Raine shook her head.

"Huh? What's wrong, Raine?"

"Nothing. Just my eyes playing tricks on me." Raine sighed before getting ready for bed herself.

----------

And done! Oh, there might be some mistakes, but I was proofreading this while being yelled at to help pack. Hope you like it and hear ya in about a week!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 "Clumsy Ninja, Cursed Monster, And Rough Seas"

Disclaimer-I own NOTHING!

Yo! I'm back! Sorry before the delay in updating. Spring didn't give me much time to work on this unless you count playing Tales of Symphonia 2 as work. Then, I had a big project due and a whole lot to do… Now, the stupid end of March rush of school work is done. I never know why always after Spring Break, everything gets annoyingly hard for two weeks or so. However, this is a small warning. It is very official now I will be moving once high school is over, so I got packing to do. I'll try to keep updating stories, but don't expect I drop a story if I don't update it soon. It could be thanks to me working on stuff to get ready to move or I forgot the plot and need time to remember it. I do write this stuff right off the top of my head after doing some research to help me. So, keep reviewing!

Tales-Naruto-Tales

"I'm fine… Really." Colette said for probably the twentieth time since the group got to Triet to rest and get supplies before heading towards the port town of Izoold, which was the only place where they could get a ship to Palmacosta on the other continent.

"But, you were pretty ill yesterday. You best take it easy, Colette." Lloyd said in worry.

"Lloyd, take a chill pill." Naruto let out a sigh at the red wearing swordsman's antics. "Colette is fine. But, if you keep asking her and don't give her space, you might not be the one okay in a little while as you are starting to even get on my nerves." Naruto growled at Lloyd, pick up bags of supplies she was going to seal way for their journey, including the large reserves of food for herself. Now, she was taking back what she said to Gadzhi about carrying those extra storage scrolls even though it showed she had abilities a normal Genin with the body of a teenage should have.

"Naruto's right." Raine looked at her dark brown hair student. "Colette needs some space."

"Alright…" Lloyd sighed. "Boy, Naruto…. Are you sure you should be buying all that food for yourself. Isn't that kind of wasteful?"

"No… I'll probably eat most of it before we get to the other continent and I will be sealing all the food, so whatever we don't eat will be as fresh as the day we got it." Naruto said with a cat smirk. "But, I also bought a lot of medicine and such, too… I wonder if I brought along some of my synthesizing recipes." Naruto pondered, remembering she got some supplies from monsters she could fuse to get new items.

"Synthesizing?" Lloyd asked in confusion.

"Yeah. For example you can use a beast hide and turn it into soft leather which can then be used to upgrade Colette's chakram into a better ring weapon." Naruto chimed before going into sort of a lecture on how to use items dropped by monsters to make new items while Raine talked with Kratos.

"I'm worried Lloyd and the others are not fit for this journey." Kratos sighed.

"Well, from what I seen I don't think any of us are. After all, we are only three school children, I as a school teacher, and you as a mercenary… Actually, the only ones from what I see fit for this job is Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto… Though, I am a bit suspicious of Naruto." Raine sighed.

"I am also suspicious of Naruto…. It's not every day you meet someone claiming to be one of the Knights of Ratatosk." Kratos sighed as well. "But, then again, it's even rarer to come across a person who can befriend monsters."

"Yes. That is true. Naruto doesn't seem bad, but it is better to be safe than sorry." Raine noticed Naruto was done with her speech.

"..Hey, Naruto, I noticed something strange." Sakura sighed while Naruto raised her eyebrow.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Well, when we defeat a monster, it disappears and leaves behind stuff instead of leaving a corpse. Isn't that weird?" Sakura sighed. It made her think this was like some kind of game.

"Nope. Most weapons actually don't kill monster." This shocked everyone in the group. "Instead, weapons have special hexes in the form of the spell Retornen on them so that when a monster is defeated, it will return home instead of dying. The monster's home is a world called the First Forest and it connects to this world pretty easily, forming sort of portals for the monsters to come through… However, in other cases like with Whirlpool, monsters have made their home as like the monster village in the desert near the monsters where the village of the knights is at. Monsters are a lot smarter than they look, which is why you can't keep them as pets, but as friends and allies." Naruto sighed. "Now, Raine, Kratos, were heading to Izoold, right?"

"Yes… However, we have to go through the Ossa Trail… It's not a rough trail, but its best we stay on guard." Kratos said in a serious tone.

"I agree…" Naruto sighed before everyone headed for the inn where they were going to eat.

"Excuse me, Raine." Itachi asked politely just as the group entered the inn.

"Yes?" Raine looked at the half-elf Uchiha.

"Might you have a book on spells? I wanted to see what the difference between jutsus and magic was." Itachi sighed. He also wanted to learn spells to help in battle.

"Sure. Here. This is a basic spell book." Raine handed Itachi the book which he opened… But instantly paled. "Huh? What's wrong?" Raine asked as Naruto did a cat smirk.

"….I can't read a word of this…" Itachi sighed as Sakura and Sasuke looked at the book.

"You're right?! This is nothing like the written language we are used to!" Sakura said in shock.

"Now you know how I feel." Naruto sang for all three ninja to glare at her.

"Here! You try reading it, Naruto!" Sakura snorted while putting the book in Naruto's hands.

"Sure…." Naruto flipped the book open and flipped through all the pages in under a minute. "Done!" Naruto chimed while handing the book back to Raine. "That's a pretty good book on the basics of magic."

"Dope, you're lair." Sasuke snorted. "There was no way you could have read that all in under a minute."

"No even I can read that fast." Genis added while Naruto puffed her cheeks before smirking.

"Page fifty-seven, paragraph three… Quote. The weaknesses of magic is as follows with fire weak against water, water weak to lightning, lightning weak to earth, earth weak to wind, wind weak to ice, and ice weak against fire. If the order is reversed, you get which elements are stronger than the other. Light and darkness is an equal balance, so they are weak against each other, mean if a light spell is used to hit a dark elemental monster, it will hurt the monster pretty strongly, but vice versa if you use a dark spell on a light elemental monster. Unquote." Naruto cat smirked as Raine flipped to the page Naruto had said to recite from and recoiled.

"It's exact! Word to word!" Raine chimed.

"Naruto! How-"

"It's written in the old language of our content which I know from Whirlpool. The new language came after a war and disaster wiped out most ruins and such from the past, leaving Whirlpool with any of its past left… Speaking of which…. How the lightning element does in the jutsu theory beat earth? I even seen it in action and that always does the opposite of magic theory." Naruto sighed.

"It's something about the fact lightning jutsu eliminates defense for speed and that speed overwhelms earth element people and jutsu." Sakura smiled at Naruto. She was glad the blond was not a total idiot.

"How is that possible!?" Raine shouted in shock. "There is no way lightning can beat earth!"

"Well, it does with jutsu… But, then again, when humans use mana, maybe it makes it so lightning is more potent than earth as earth is often use for defense and lightning is almost always attack… So, the lightning destroys that defense…" Sasuke added his two cents in for Sakura's eyes to sparkle.

"Sasuke-kun! You so smart!" Sakura latched onto Sasuke.

"Hey! Get off!" Sasuke growled as most of the group chuckled.

"I see… So, humans can use spells where you four come from." Raine said with interest.

"Ninjutsu isn't exactly spells… Instead, you could say it's more of a fighting style where people use special hand signs to make the attacks with their mana." Sakura explained.

"Could you tell me more?" Raine asked, wanting indeed to know more about ninjutsu.

"Sure… I wasn't the top kunoichi in my class for nothing." Sakura chimed.

"If only she used that big brain of hers." Itachi sighed as Sakura glad at him.

"What did you say!?!" Sakura shouted at Itachi who moved away in fear.

"N-Nothing." Itachi sighed in relief as Sakura left him alone. "But, are you guys sure we have to take a boat to the next continent?" Itachi asked to change the subject.

"Yes… In fact, the only port is Izoold." Raine sighed. "We will leave tomorrow for the Ossa Trail."

"I see…" Itachi sweated. "Well, we better rest as we are going to need our energy for tomorrow."

However, when dinner time came around, everyone was wondering who gave Raine cooking duty for that night.

"….What is that?" Kratos asked in disgust as the group looked at the "food" before them… If the goo-which was probably soup-was dead as they thought they saw it move.

"Raine's cooking…" Genis groaned.

"….Is that even considered cooking?" Lloyd asked, very pale.

"It's even worse than Kakashi's cooking." Sakura sighed.

"Oh, come on! It may look bad, but it's delicious!" Raine chimed.

"…." The group was completely slient. "Hey, Kratos, why don't you try it!" Lloyd chimed, smacking Kratos's back. "I mean, you are the oldest!"

"…Fine…" Kratos sighed. It couldn't be as worse as another person's cooking he known. Kratos took a bite of the goo only to instantly turn purple. "Agh…." Kratos fainted from the horrible taste.

"….Oh, come on! It's not that bad!" Raine shouted. "Eat it or…. Wait… Where did the soup go?" Raine asked as all she found of the food was the pot it was cook in, practically licked clean.

"Got anymore?" Naruto chimed, licking her lips as Itachi sucked on one of his finger making everyone, including a reawaken, but very ill, Kratos look at them just as they saw a bit of the goo on Naruto's face and some of it on Itachi's hand.

"Oh, mine…" Raine's eyes sparkled as everyone sweated. "You ate all of my cooking?!?"

"Wasn't I supposed to?" Naruto asked, remembering how Sakura and Sasuke always gave her their servings from Kakashi's cooking. Itachi just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"No! I am glad someone actually loves my cooking!" Raine was in heaven "Two in fact!"

"… It is official… Naruto is the humanoid trash compactor." Sasuke sighed. "…. As well as Itachi is the half-elf trash compactor."

"I have to agree on you with that…" Lloyd said with a sigh.

"Hey, sense we are on the subject of food, anyone wants to try one of my energy drinks?" Naruto chimed, opened up a gourd usually used for sake for a foul smell to fill the room.

"Er….. No thanks…" Sakura sighed while Itachi took a sip and like it.

"Lloyd, I believe it's your turn." Kratos pushed the eighteen year old forward, still pale from his "food poisoning."

"O-Okay… Lloyd took the gourd and took a sip. "Oh…." Lloyd fainted with foam in his mouth, making Naruto blink.

"That's odd. This is just my twist on the energy drinks the Knights of Ratatosk drink and they all think it's alright…" Naruto whined some.

"… Maybe the Knights of Ratatosk have iron stomachs." Genis sighed as Kratos poked Lloyd with the hilt of his sword to see if the eighteen year old is still alive.

Tales-Naruto-Tales

After a night's rest and two or three hours of walking, the group made it to the Ossa Trail. They walked into a clearing that lead into the trail with a single tree, rock, and lots of green grass which was a welcome sight from the frozen desert. Naruto sensed someone and stopped as everyone else continued and saw the person she sensed up on the cliff. The blond was about to warn them of the person when herself made her presence know.

"Stop!" Everyone looked up to see the dark hair woman wearing purple kimono like top and dark pants hoped down from the cliff in front of the group.

"What?" Lloyd blinked in shock.

"Is she a friend of yours, Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"Not that I'm aware of." Lloyd sighed.

"Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" The woman asked as Naruto's eyes silted, instantly knowing what the woman wanted.

"Oh, that's me." Colette innocenely nodded before finding Naruto in front of her.

"Then, prepare to die!" The woman charged forward, causing Naruto to push Colette back. But, Colette tripped and fell onto a switch with her rear end which opened a mine vent shaft under the woman.

"Uh-oh…" Lloyd, Genis, and Raine said before the woman fell down the hole and they all heard a soft thud.

"Oh-no! What am I going to do? I did it again." Colette shouted, looking down the hole.

"I believe the title 'Knucklehead Ninja' no longer belongs to Naruto after that." Itachi sighed.

"That is not funny." Naruto glared at Itachi.

"You don't need to worry about it." Raine let out a sigh. "If she had not fallen in, you might have been killed."

"But..." Colette sighed, looking down the hole.

"Well…I guess I do feel a bit sorry for her." Lloyd sighed with pity.

"Agreed." Naruto glared at her fellow world comrades.

"I hope she's okay." Colette whined, unset her klutziness caused another accident.

"Even assuming her weight to be 45 kilograms, and that this hole to be ten meters deep, and calculating the gravity constant at 9.8, the impact shouldn't be fatal." Genis sighed.

"??? Gravity… constant?..." Lloyd tried to wrap his head around the knowledge. "I did not understand a word you said…" Lloyd sighed.

"Basically, that kunoichi is not dead and is probably going to be pissed once she finds us again." Naruto sighed.

"Kunoichi? Do you know her?" Raine asked.

"Sadly, no." Naruto sighed. "All I know I saw her back when we were resting after the Seal of Fire and I have been keeping my eyes peel as I had the sinking feeling she was no ally… Guess my instincts were right…" Naruto looked to Colette. "Colette, it's dangerous for you to always tell everyone you are the Chosen. There are probably more people like that ninja who would want your head instead of seeing that your job being completed"

"…I'm sorry…" Colette looked down.

"Don't worry. I was a simple mistake." Naruto said with a smile. "Just be more careful. But, we better get moving as she is probably in the caves below."

"Okay!" Colette chimed.

"But, Naruto is right. We will most likely see her again. We had best get moving. The path is confined and the footing is poor." Kratos sighed while walking ahead, but stopped when seeing a blond hair girl looking at them before seeing Naruto and running up to the blond. "What the?"

"Grrr. Grrr. Gr.." Everyone's eyes, but Naruto's, widen as the girl spoke in growls and mews.

"Moko moko moko?" Naruto asked, causing everyone to gap.

"Are they?" Lloyd asked, wondering if he was just dreaming this up.

"I think… They are talking monster, if that is possible." Genis said in shock as Naruto nodded after the girl talked again.

"This monster is asking for our help." Naruto turned to everyone else. "It seems a bad monster put a curse on this one and it turned the monster into a human."

"Is that even possible?" Kratos asked, quite shocked.

"Yes… Though, I didn't know there were curses that could turn monsters into humans. Spells, yes, but no curses…" Naruto sighed. "It seems all we have to do is defeat the two monsters… One is up at the top of the trail and the other… is in the mine."

"I see. Maybe it is best we don't help this monster." Kratos sighed.

"Yeah. Can there really be good and bad monsters?" Genis asked for Naruto to puff out her cheeks in anger.

"There are good and bad monsters, just like humans and elves!" Naruto shouted. "Plus, I sense a demonic presence here, so if those monsters have a contact with these monsters, they may attack human settlements as part of the deal!"

"When you put it that way, we best help this monster then." Krato sighed in defeat, even though he did not like hearing Naruto was able to sense demons. "But, this means for sure we will be meeting that assassin again."

The group moved on, finding one of the "bad" monsters was just a large push over and the trail didn't have a lot of small monsters. At the top, they could see almost all the continent, which shocked all but one of the four from Gaia. But, they held their opinions for later. Soon, they were close to the end of the trail, the boarded up portion which was the opening to the mines fell to expose the kunoichi assassin.

"W-Wait!" The kunoichi shouted while getting in a fighting pose.

"Wow, she caught up with us." Lloyd said with weak shock as Naruto pulled out her gun.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Colette chimed.

"D-Don't move!" The assassin flinched in fear of another accident.

"A wise decision." Raine sighed.

"I won't be caught off guard this time!… So prepare to die!" The assassin threw a card which turned into a strange bird like ghost.

"It's a guardian summoning, so leave that to me!" Naruto shouted while firing mana shots at the summoning while charging it with Lloyd, Kratos, and Genis. The assassin attacked for Itachi and Sasuke to face her. She pulled out talisman cards and used them to block both brother's blades.

"Rock Spike!" The assassin barely dodged Sakura's spell, knocking Sasuke back with some kind of fire spell coming off the cards.

"First Aid!" Itachi casted the healing water spell he learned after Naruto explained how to do spell and translated a spell book for Sasuke and him to heal his little brother who began casting his own spell as the dark hair woman encircle herself in a circle of cards.

"Lightning!" A bolt of lightning came down and destroyed most of the assassin's cards, though she managed to escape the attack with little damage. Her eyes widen as the others defeated her summoning.

"Ugh!... Just you wait! I swear I will kill you all next time!" The woman shouted before dropping down smoke bombs and Shunshin no Jutsu away. Lloyd looked around madly for the woman as all four ninja put their weapons away.

"She's gone and not coming back soon." Naruto sighed. "But, using seal cards… Now that is a really old fashion weapon. Not even the ninja part of Whirlpool uses them anymore."

".. Those clothes…" Raine pondered.

"You say something, Raine?" Genis asked.

"It's nothing…" Raine let out a sigh before turning back to Naruto. "So, you are saying she isn't from where you come from?"

"Yep. But, then again, that's why all ninja villages are translated to 'Village Hidden in the" and then the village's name translation like Konohakagure means 'Village Hidden in the Leaves.' It could be possible she is from another ninja village none of us know about."

"Professor, why are people trying to kill Colette? Isn't she trying to save everyone?" Lloyd asked for Naruto to answer instead.

"Since she was a ninja, she was paid to do it. Just like Kratos is a mercenary for hire and paid to protect the Chosen. However, there could a number of reasons as to the client's reasons who hired her. Someone who believed in the Church of Martel lost their faith when some love ones died or it could be the Desians. Whatever reason, she is our enemy, sadly." Naruto sighed before she felt a demonic pulse and Kratos also felt it as he pulled out his blade.

"It seems you were right about sensing a demon." Kratos sighed while looking at the cave. "We best check it out as well as help your monster friend." Kratos looked at the human girl that was supposed to be a monster.

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded before they entered the mine shaft. After walking through the poorly lit iron mine, they came across a cute imp looking monster with a knife in its paw.

"Is that the other monster? This will be a piece of cake!" Lloyd chimed while Naruto noticed a black skull behind the imp monster with four swords around it with the room littered with black bones. The demonic aura in the room was so thick, Naruto found it was making her dizzy.

"Lloyd, don't take this creature lightly. I also now sense a demonic presence." Kratos said before the skull's lifeless eyes lit up and glowed yellow, causing a sword to go through the imp and killing it.

"**I… FIGHT…. STRONG ONES….YOU… FIGHT… ME!" **All the bones floated up and rebuilt themselves into a giant black, headless skeleton before putting its skull back on and the four swords came into its hands which it had four arms. **"PREPARE TO DIE!!"**

"This is going to be a tough fight." Lloyd said with some doubt in his voice.

"What was your first clue?" Genis said before they were all on offensive as the demon skeleton attacked. Naruto, Sasuke, Lloyd, Itachi, and Kratos charged forward the skeleton while Raine, Colette, Sakura, and Genis stayed back for support.

"Havoc Strike!" Naruto was engulfed in flames as she did a diving trust at the skeleton.

"Sonic Trust!" Lloyd shouted as he trusted his wind mana infused attack at the demon, only to jump back to avoid getting hit by one of the massive swords of the demon.

"Mortal Summer!" Itachi unleashed a burst of fire mana when he slashed down with his ax and sword before moving as Sasuke charged in woth a blade sparking and making a chirping noise.

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke slashed the beast several times with his Chidori charged blade before backflipping to dodge as Kratos did his attack.

"Light Spear!" Once Kratos did his attack, all the spell casters unleashed their attacks.

"Turbulance!" Sakura shouted as a whirlwind hit the demon.

"Angel Feathers!"Colette unleashed several pink halos with angel feathers following behind that hit the beast, making it recoil.

"Photon!" Raine caused a ball of light to engulf the skeleton and implode.

"Grave!" Genis's spell unleashed a large stone spike up into the beast, but everyone was shocked it was still standing strong. "What the!? This guy is indestructible!"

"No, he isn't! Try combining attacks!" Naruto shouted for Itachi and Sasuke to look at with other with the famous Uchiha smirk.

"Alright!" Sasuke shouted as Itachi charged his blades with fire mana while Sasuke charged his with purple.

"Mortal Raven!" Both brothers slashed at the same time to form a flaming raven shape of mana that hit the beast with their strike. Genis and Raine nodded at each other and casted the usual spells for Ray and Cyclone.

"Prism Stars!" The brother and sister duo shouted while their magic unleashes a powerful burst of stars like magic that hit the skeleton head on.

"Hey, Colette! I got an idea! Use Pow Hammer!" Sakura chimed while drawing out the glyph for Lightning.

"Mjollnir!" Several hammers of thunder came down onto the demon as Kratos and Lloyd nodded to each other.

"Cross Trust!" Both used their Sonic Trusts and crossed paths to cause a lot of damage while Naruto looked around.

"Aw, man! You guys forgot me!... Oh, yeah! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted while forming three clones of herself. "Rasengan time!" Naruto had two clones help her make a Rasengan in each hand while the other clone put fire mana in one Rasengan and dark mana in the other.

"Boo ya! Oni Inferno Rasengan!" Naruto charged forward and combined both Rasengan at the last minute for a massive cyclone of wind, fire, and dark mana to engulf the beast and destroy its body. All that was left was the skull.

**"I..AWAIT… NEXT TIME…"** The skull disappeared, leaving behind an old looking mirror which Naruto picked up.

"Weird… This is an exorcising mirror used to ward off evil spirits…" Naruto then shrugged. "Must be one of those demons that isn't really bad, but just craves a good battle."

"Either way, we best leave." Kratos sighed. Even he was showing signs of being tired out.

"Gr!" Everyone looked down to see a large kitten looking monster that had a snake tail, bat wings, and was really adorable.

"Ah! How cute!" Colette chimed.

"I see. You're a Chimera." Naruto chuckled. "If you insist though, I'll make the pact." Naruto sighed, causing the pact seal to appear before forming a pact with the monster and it disappeared into her gun.

"It joined you?"Kratos asked, a bit suspicious.

"Yeah. It had nothing to use to pay me back for helping it, so it offered its fighting services to pay me back. Monsters can't stand owning a debt." Naruto sighed before gripping her head in pain.

"Naruto!!" Lloyd shouted as Naruto collapsed to her knees. She had flashes of images of two different, but very similar looking ruins filled with water with one in sunlight and the other underground. She suddenly found herself on a platform in the dark ruins for a large monster to appear and Naruto was back to reality with the headache off, but she was panting and sweating hard.

"Are you alright, Naruto!?" Sakura asked in worry.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Naruto got up. "I guess that demonic aura sudden disappearance threw me off. I'm okay now."

"Okay!?! You're as pale as a ghost!" Genis shouted.

"We best set up camp nearby here for tonight." Raine sighed.

"That's not wise. That assassin might come back here. Izoold isn't far from here….Do you think you can make it till then, Naruto?" Kratos asked.

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded before they left the mine and trail for Izoold. Since they got there at nightfall, they rented out rooms from the inn. However, Naruto had her friends follow her to the woods nearby when everyone was asleep.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked, worried about the blond.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to report to our home that we are going to another continent and I wanted to see if you guys needed any supplies from Konoha." Naruto sighed.

"… Dope, what has been happening to you?" Naruto looked at Sasuke with shock. "You have been fainting and ill a lot lately… That isn't you…"

"… It's nothing…" Naruto sighed. "Don't worry about me. I'll be back to normal once we get home." Naruto smiled.

"Yes, however…. This world is way too small…" Itachi sighed, getting the three shorter ninja. "The fact-"

"Don't judge a world until you fully know yours." Naruto snorted. "By land point of view, our world may and is somewhat larger than this world… However, if you were to look at it from the sky as many from Whirlpool who have the tech to use flying machines to keep up with the Knights of Ratatosk and partly hid the country in the sky, it's pretty much like this world except the rough terrain makes it so it takes a lot longer to cross the same distance we did here. In fact, take away the heavy forest of Fire Country and the near constant wind of Wind Country and you can go from Konoha to Suna in under one and a half days by just walking almost constant through the day. Maybe even a day if you run with chakra."

"Nani!?" All three looked at Naruto with shock.

"It's true. Look at a map and check the mileage between the villages. The only reason it takes a while to get around out world is the extreme climates we have to go through… It's probably why my body is having a hard time adjusting as I'm used to such extremes." Naruto pouted at that thought. "Even the small amount of ocean we have is almost always stormy… Why do you think it became basically a need for ninja escort even without war?"

"…That makes sense…" Itachi sighed. "But, we don't really need any supplies from Konoha. Let's wait till we get to the other continent before we contact Konoha. If they are trying to find a way back home, at least they should know about where we are at."

"Okay. That's why I was asking before doing that." Naruto let out another sigh. "But, since it seems Ratato is not here, he must be on the other continent."

"Can that really be? I mean, that's pretty far away." Sakura sighed.

"It is possible with how powerful the vortex was and if a slight forces caused us to separate in a triangular manner."

"… O-kay, now that was creepy." Sakura sighed as a vein popped up on Naruto's forehead.

"Hey, how do you think I didn't get kicked out of the academy?! Math and science was the only two things I could understand in your language!" Naruto pouted.

"… I see…" Sasuke sighed, now realizing it was not a mistake that Naruto took top in class for math and science. "But, what about his friend? I don't know if I can trust him."

"I don't know anything about. But, since I could tell he was made of mana, he is most likely a Summon Spirit being which are beings of condensed mana that will form contracts with people. I mean, that's kind of clear he isn't human or elf thanks to the giant bone arm." Naruto sighed as all three sweated.

"Huh? What are you four doing here?" All four turned to find Raine, Lloyd, and Kratos. "We saw you guys were not in bed."

"Oh, sorry. We were talking about my friend. Since we didn't find him here, it is possible he is on the other continent." Naruto said with a grin."Plus, I wanted to make sure if we agreed on continuing with you guys and we are."

"I see…" Raine sighed.

"…Naruto, you can understand monsters, right?" Kratos asked while everyone looked at him. "How is that?"

"Can't Lloyd understand them, too?"Naruto asked back.

"No! How could I do that?!" Lloyd gapped in shock.

"Weird… Most Sorcerer Rings have a special hex that allows the user to understand monsters as well as place it on a monster to translate its speech into humanoid tongue… But, then again, coming across a Sorcerer Ring is usually pretty rare, so I only know the few I have seen has this hex and Lloyd's might not have it… Plus, after you live along side monsters long enough, you naturally learn the language patterns of monsters to the point you can speak it!" Naruto chimed.

"I see… So, you actually can talk to monsters, but why do they attack you if you can just talk it out?" Kratos asked, wanting to know some things.

"With weaker monsters, yes, but even though monsters are smarter than normal animal, they have a society still close to their beast cousins. The strong are recognized and its strong eats the weak. So, the stronger ones will attack those coming into their territories while weak ones will fight to protect themselves." Naruto sighed while looking at the two moons in the dark sky. "Nature is a tough mistress."

"… I see…" Kratos sighed. "But, we best get some rest."

"Yeah… It's probably going to the last rest before getting on the boat." Itachi sighed the last part under his breath.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked at Itachi before shrugging it off and heading for the inn. However, Kratos looked at the blond from behind and recognized who the blond looked like to him.

'…Weird… It's probably just my imagination… For a minute there, I thought that kid was the reincarnation of Spiritua... But, then again, the saint has longer hair…' Kratos sighed. He really needed to get his eyes checked.

Tales-Naruto-Tales

That morning, after picking up some supplies, the group went to the docks in hope of finding a boat even though they heard a lot of the ships were not leaving the very small town. However, just as they heard, most of the boats were just fishing boat and small or badly damaged.

"What's the matter with you?! You're going to refuse my request?" They saw a woman talking to a fisherman next to a good size boat. Actually, it was more like the woman was furious. "He's returned to his hometown of Luin!"

"It's not like that… There are giant monsters and storms at sea now." The fisherman sighed. "It's dangerous, and I care about you too much to let you come aboard. That's all."

"Fine. Then you go deliver the letter for me." The woman snorted.

"No! Why should I have to act as a go-between for my rival in love!" The fisherman shouted. The woman became furious before seeing the Chosen's group and had an idea. "Oh, please, stop whining! Fine!" The woman turned to the group. "You there, excuse me."

"Us?" Colette asked in confusion.

"Do you see anyone else here?" The woman glared at the blond Chosen before smiling. "I'd like you to deliver this letter for me to Aifread in Luin." The group walked up. However, Lloyd got an idea.

"We can't deliver it if we can't cross the ocean." Lloyd said while everyone look at him.

"If you'll deliver it, I'll have Max take you on his boat." The woman sighed while everyone realized what Lloyd was doing.

"You can't be serious, Lyla!" Max shouted.

"Okay." Lloyd said, glad to be getting everyone a free ride.

"Then it's settled. All right, Max?" Lyla chimed.

"I-I'm not going to do it." Max sighed.

Now, the woman known as Lyla was mad. "You're kidding me! Are you saying it's all right if my letter doesn't make it to Aifread?!"

"L-Lyla! No, I mean, it's not… I don't mean that…" Max sighed.

"Then, what do you mean?! If you keep making a fuss about this, I'll just do this on my own!" Lyla shouted.

"Okay, okay." Max gave up the fight. "I'll go, I'll go…"

"You should've just said that from the start." Lyla sighed before heading over to Lloyd and handing him a letter. "Then, it's in your hands now. Make sure it gets to him." The woman said before leaving the group.

"She's really pushy…" Lloyd sighed before the group when up to Max. "Well, let's get going."

"Man… This sucks." Max sighed. "Okay, then let's set sail. Don't blame me if we run into any monsters or storms."

"Now we can finally go to the next seal." Lloyd chimed while getting on the ship.

"Yeah!" Colette chimed.

"I was afraid this journey would force me on a boat sooner or later." Raine sighed under her breath though Kratos caught the mutter and sweated as the finished getting onto the ship before the sail went down and they were off.

"We're at sea! We're at sea!" Genis chimed while hopping around.

"Settle down, this thing's tiny. Do you want to fall out?" Lloyd chuckled while no one noticed the mad fisherman.

"…I'm gonna fall!" Colette shouted for Naruto to grab her and keep her upright. "Thanks…"

"…Oh-no…" Everyone looked at Itachi who hurled while leaning over the rail for Sasuke to remember a little thing he forgot about his brother.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot Itachi gets motion sickness easily…" Sasuke sighed as Naruto rubbed Itachi's back.

"You alright?" Naruto asked only to get Itachi puking again as an answer. "I take that as a no… Just hold on…"

"I'll….try…" Itachi sighed, green around the gills.

"…." Kratos only sighed. This was going to be a long boat ride.

Tales-Naruto-Tales

"Where they go!?" Several thugs from the Vanguard shouted while looking near a road.

"Stop acting like fools and find Lady Marta and that knight." A brown hair man wearing a similar uniform, but was black with yellow markings to the men growled.

"I'm so disappointed you still haven't found Martmart. Poo! Alice is so tired!" The man looked at the blond behind him that was cutely dress in a still fightable outfit as a Vangard thug got down and formed a human seat for the girl known as Alice.

The cowardly brown hair man bowed. "Ma'am! If you just be a little more patient-" Alice hit the man straight in the fact with her saber like wipe before giggling.

"I just said that I'm tired. Now, now, you should know better then to" SMACK! "-TALK-" SMACK "-BACK-" SMACK "-TO-" SMACK "-ME!" The man fell back, covering his face. "No wonder you let Martmart slip through our fingers and failed so spectacularly at the peak." Alice got up. "Must I do everything myself?" Alice light smacked her saber on the man's chin to get him to look at her. "Hawkie, are you listening to me?"

"I apologize." The man known as "Hawkie" sighed with a black eye before lightly making him turn his head as she walked away. "Hurry and find that pesky Martmart and that little pet of hers. I'm heading back to headquarters. Ta ta." Alice sighed while leaving the man on the ground, not noticing the three people sitting in the tree before the man gave the thugs orders and they left the area.

"So that girl is a member of the Vanguard?" The snow blond Ratato sighed while getting out of the tree. His eyes were a light leafy green.

"That's Alice, the captain of the Vanguard's combat unit." Ratato helped a red head girl of fifteen years of age wearing a white outfit with black undergarment sort of dress and edges along with black leggings, strapped boots, white gloves along with matching sleeve arm warmers and flower like clips in the blue eyed girl's hair. A moment later, the dark friend of Ratato with a demonic bone arm jumped out of the tree. "She's a complete sadist. Be careful around her."

'Be careful? But why? What's that suppose to mean, "Be careful?" ' Ratato thought with a frown on his face.

"Well, we won't be able to travel around much with the Vanguard around." The man with purple hair sighed.

"All right, then let's go look for the Chosen… A guy name Naruto." The girl chimed.

"Naruto isn't the Chosen." Ratato sighed with the girl looking at her. "Naruto is a fellow Knight of Ratatosk like me. Though, Naruto is going to kill me for losing the Soma she gave me." Ratato cried in fear.

"You know, I don't understand why that blond would do that." The purple hair man sighed.

"It's a figure of speech… Er, Guede, right?" The girl sighed. "It means Naruto will be very mad at him. But, are you sure Naruto isn't this Chosen?"

"Yeah… Naruto and I been together since birth. Even though Naruto can awaken a Centurion from its slumber, it's only basic of our blood." Ratato sighed.

"Either way, the Vanguard is after your friend." The girl sighed.

"But, weren't you a part of the Vanguard? Why are you helping us, brat?" Guede sighed.

"Yeah, but I no longer am. I found out they are sacrificing the lives of another world to save the people of this world from the Desians."

"Desians?" Ratato asked.

"They are evil half-elves who capture humans and put them in these prisons known as Human Ranches where they do horrible things to them." The girl sighed.

"…Do you hate half-elves, Marta?" Ratato looked down.

"No… A little scared of them, yes… But, I know there has to be some good half-elves as well as bad." Marta sighed.

"If you go to my world, you'll meet a lot of them. Maybe thanks to the fact discrimination of half-elves is long gone… But replace with a different kind of discrimination." Ratato sighed.

"Okay, Emil." Marta chimed.

"Emil?" Ratato asked while cocking his head.

"Ratato is kind of weird, so I'll call you Emil so that it makes it so you fit in a little bit better here." Marta chuckled. "Now, let's head for Palmacosta. We might find a clue there as it's the biggest known village on this side of this continent."

"…Heh heh.. How is it like to be a heartbreaker?" Guede smirked as Marta was walking away.

"Man… This is so wrong… Why is it my life always miserable?" Ratato who was now Emil sighed.

"Come on! The more time we send chit-chatting, the more time we loss to find Naruto!" Marta shouted.

"Coming!" Emil shouted while Guede only shook his head.

'Maybe not doing my usual thing was not so bad.' Guede chuckled while following the two kids while pulling over a clock Marta had bought for him over his body to hide his large blond claw.

-------

Alright! Chapter four is over! Now, I just got to mourn over having to give away my collection of Shounen Jump magagizes… It was either get rid of those or get rid of all my manga as my family and I are moving into a mobile home… I had over sixty issues, too. And that's after the first give away, so I must have had eighty all together? Well, I'll try to update this one soon, but don't get your hopes up.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 "Imposters, Reunions, And Troubles At The Port City'

Yeah! Here's the next chapter for Tales of the Three Worlds! Now things are heating up! So, I'm shutting up and here the chap begins! Oh, quick warning of some current spoilers of Naruto.

Tales-Naruto-Tales

"Agh… Thank goodness we finally are on land." Itachi groaned as they left the ship after talking the sailor who was going to wait for the battle ship to escort him back to Izoold.

"Well, we better stock up on supplies." Raine sighed, seeing Genis, Lloyd, and Colette were already looking at the shops. Naruto didn't find much, but Sakura found a stronger rod staff while Sasuke and Itachi found matching weapons of black metal in the form of a katana and ax and sword set. Everyone else also got better weapons and Naruto sealed the old ones away in her storage scrolls before they bought more food as Naruto was right on how she would eat the portion she bought herself easily before getting to the continent.

"So, Naruto, do you think Ratato and his friend will be here?" Sakura asked as they were walking for the main part of the city.

"I hope so…" Naruto sighed as they round the corner only for Colette to yelp and fall onto the ground while the sound of glass breaking got the group's attention.

"There she goes again." Genis sighed as Naruto sweated at the fact Colette had knocked down a girl and there was some kind of bottle broke on the ground with purple like juice on the ground next to the girl. The girl had two rough looking men and a white clothing witch with her.

"Owww! What did you do that for?" The girl shouted while Colette and she got up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Colette apologized as the group the other girl belonged to niced the broken glass on the ground.

"Aah! The Palma Potion that we just received!" The dark hair girl panicked as everyone else noticed the broken bottle and soiled contents on the ground.

"Hey lady, that was a very valuable potion!" The red hair man of the group growled at Colette. "How are you planning on making up for this?"

"I'll buy a replacement potion right away!" Colette spoke before Naruto could say something.

"… Replacement potion?" The man shouted in anger. "Do you seriously think that's going to be enough to appease my anger?" The ninja part of the group was sweating at how short temper the man was.

"Oh, come on, now you just sound like an idiot." Lloyd sighed as the man glared at him.

"What-did-you-say? Do you know who we are?" The man growled.

"And I should care because?" Lloyd taunted as the man was now furious.

"Why, you little-"

"Stop," The witch sighed. "I'd like to leave here as soon as we can. Don't start any unnecessary trouble."

The other girl nodded. "I agree. Let's just have them replace the potion."

The man scoffed in annoyance. "Bah. You got off lucky this time, kid. Hurry up and go buy that potion."

"There's no need to bother, Colette!" Lloyd defended Collete, annoyed with the red hair man.

"No." Colette shook her head. "No. I ran into them, so I have to pay for it…"

"Fine, all right." Lloyd groaned as the group walked away to go find a shop that sales Palma Potions.

"That was just an accident, but that guy really went off." Sasuke sighed in annoyance. That, right there, reminded him of how Konoha treated Naruto.

"True, that was quite rude." Naruto sighed. They all hoped to find the Palma Potion quickly, but after going through a few shops, they found they were sold out.

"Yesh. That rude guy was right. These potions are rare." Itachi sighed as they entered another shop, but found quite a scene. Two Desians were bothering two women who looked like mother and daughter who ran the shop.

"Oh, please! There's no way anyone would sell those to you at a price that low!" The daughter shouted in anger only for the two Desians to snort.

"You should be thankful that we're even willing to spend money for goods from a rundown shack like this." One said with a smirk.

"I don't need to hear that from a bunch of filthy Desians!" The daughter shouted back. "I'm not going to sell one single gel to the likes of you!"

"Chocolat, stop!" The mother said in worry.

"But, Mom, these are the same monsters that took Grandma away!" Naruto flinched as Chocolat talked back at her mother.

'She could have used demons instead of monster.' Naruto sighed, keeping her mouth shut. Not her fail humans and such didn't see monsters nicely.

"You've got some nerve talking to us like that little girl!" One Desian growled. "You keep that up, and we can't guarantee what'll happen to you or this city."

"Just try it!" Chocolat snorted. "As long as Governor-General Dorr and the Vanguard are around, we'll never submit to the likes of you!" All four of the ninja instantly looked at the girl with shock.

'The Vanguard?' They all thought in shock, though no one of their group noticed as they were behind them.

"You little-" The other Desian kept his comrade from attacking the girl.

"Stop! We'll exceed our quota for this year." The second Desian sighed as the other growled in anger. "We need permission from Lord Magnius to go any further." The first Desian grunted while the other continued. "Depending on Lord Magnius' mood, you might or might not get to keep that pretty little head of yours!" The Desians turned to leave which caused Colette, Raine, and Genis to look away as the rest of the group just stayed still as the Desians passed them.

"Well then, I'm off to work now, Mom." Chocolat chimed, as if nothing had happened, before her mother said farewell and the girl ran off. The mother then noticed the large group. "I apologize for what happened. I'm sure you were startled." The saleswoman smiled. "Please, relax and take a look around."

"Actually, do you have any Palma Potions?" Colette walked up and asked.

"Yes. They are one thousand Gald each." Colette nodded and paid for one before walking up to the group. They quickly went back to the other group and quickly gave them the potion and they left after some small talk.

"Thank goodness we got that over with." Naruto sighed tiredly. "Where should we go next?" Naruto looked at Raine and Kratos.

"Let's head for the center of the city. I believe there the academy there might have some info." Raine sighed as they went to the center of the city. When they crossed a bridge heading towards the middle, they saw a man talking to a kid who asked about his father at the ranch to a blond hair man and his daughter for the man to tell him his father would be back soon and his daughter reassured the boy before the daughter and father went to the large building nearby.

"Who was that?" Lloyd asked as an old man and a housewife heard him and faced Lloyd.

"Governor-General Dorr. He's recruiting soldiers and resisting the Desians. He's a wonderful man." The old man said with joy.

"He had raised his daughter Kilia all by himself." The housewife added.

"Even if we're carried off to the ranch, Dorr will come and save us. We believe in him." The old man sighed.

"The people of this city are all so strong." Colette sighed as the entire group sweated at her except Lloyd.

"That Dorr person must be a great man." Lloyd chimed before everyone else shook their heads and went into the academy that looked kind small compared to Konoha's Ninja Academy for the ninja of the group.

"Say, Genis, you were supposed to go to this school, weren't you?" Lloyd said, looking at Genis as two students came down the stairs.

"Ah, yeah, I was given a recommendation." Genis sighed, embarrassed as Naruto noticed that the two students heard.

"You?" A student with glass asked with shock. "A child this small was recommended for the elite Palmacosta Academy?"

"Ahahah. He's bluffing. It took me six tries to pass the entrance examination." The other student who didn't have glasses snorted.

"What?" Don't make fun of him. Genis can even say his multiplication tables." This comment made the group sweat, including Konoha ninja.

"Wh-What kind of low example is that?" Genis groaned at Lloyd's stupidity.

"Well, it's high level for Lloyd." Raine sighed, knowing Lloyd's education level pretty well as she is his teacher.

"They say birds of a feather flock together. I'm sure this runt is the same level." The smart student snorted with a smirk.

"What?" Lloyd glared at the boy with anger. "You're nothing compared to Genis!"

"Interesting. Will you challenge me, then?" The boy with glasses asked.

Lloyd turned to Genis. "You'll do it, right?" Genis glared at the grinning Lloyd.

"That's easy for you to say!" Genis shouted at his friend.

"Why not accept?" Everyone looked at Naruto. "He's insulting your intelligence."

"Fine." Genis sighed as the glass boy smirked.

"You should know that I'm the highest ranked student at this academy." The boy boasted. "You're gonna regret it later."

"I'll prepare the questions. When you're ready, come to the classroom in the back on the second floor." The other boy went off with the other student followed him. Genis sweated as he realized something.

"… I haven't been studying lately, so…" Genis sighed.

"Yes, let's do a little intensive training." Raine chimed as Kratos nodded.

"We should borrow an empty classroom." Kratos sighed, wondering how they got into this. They went upstairs and Raine did a quick session of studying, though all four Konoha ninja discovered Lloyd's mental skills were nowhere near his fighting abilities before heading where they found the top student with a very old teacher.

"All right, let the match begin." The smartest student chimed.

"I'm not going to lose!" Genis chimed back.

"I've heard what's going on." The teacher, possibly dean, sighed. "In the interest of fairness, I prepared the questions. Now, take your seats."

Raine smirked and turned to the group. "The rest of you go ahead and take the test as well."

"What? Me, too?" Lloyd asked in shock.

"Well, just try it out." Raine chimed, wanting Lloyd to find out how important knowledge was.

"Actually, I don't read and write in this language, so I'll pass." Itachi sighed.

"Me, too." Sasuke and Sakura sighed as Naruto frowned with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess I'm the only one of the four of us taking it." All three of the Konoha ninja looked at Naruto with shock. "You three think I hate tests? I only hate them when they are in a language I have a hard time in." Naruto sighed as the three ninja glared at her before she took a seat next to Kratos and the rest of the group taking the test with the student in the desks that had the tests.

"Begin!" The dean shouted for everyone to work on the test while the two Uchiha brothers and Sakura watched, understanding how their sensei were always annoyed at the academy after watching the test takers for an hour and then the tests were graded within thirty minutes. Lloyd was clearly annoyed.

"I will announce the results. First, last place is Lloyd Irving with 25."

"Whoa, 25!" Lloyd chimed as everyone sweated at the teen.

"That's your best yet, Lloyd! Congratulations!" Colette chimed happily, making everyone else frown as Lloyd chuckle.

"The rest follow in order: Colette Brunel: 210."

"Huh? It's not out of 100?" Lloyd asked as he paled.

"It's out of 400." Genis groaned as Lloyd shut his mouth and his ego deflated.

"Kratos Aurion: 380. Uzumaki Naruto and Raine Sage matching at 400." Naruto grinned at the Uchiha and her female teammate.

"Heh! Who knew reading Raine's books out of boredom was useful!" Naruto chimed. She got bored and read the extra books Raine brought along from her home… Including the books for Genis, Colette, and Lloyd's homework.

"Not like we expected anything but perfection from the Professor… But, Naruto is kind of shocking as she is a blond. Ack!" Lloyd dodged pencils turned kunai from Naruto.

"Now, I shall announce the scores of Genis and Mighty." The Dean sighed, hoping the blond would not get blood on the desks. "Mighty Washington: 398. Genis Sage: 398"

"The same score." Genis groaned in defeat.

"That's not… possible." The student gasped in shock.

"Dammit, that was so close." Lloyd sighed, kind of disappointed.

"I have no choice." The student sighed. "I'm sorry I made fun of you."

"No, you're amazing yourself. Thank you." Genis chimed with a smile.

"I must say, Genis is quite impressive… Also, the young blond one Uzumaki."

"I'm actually twenty-one and went to a college in an isolated country." Naruto groaned as everyone sweated as Naruto said it with a serious face.

"Yes, he's very accomplished for his age." Raine chimed at her brother, ignoring Naruto. Naruto blocked out the Dean asking Genis asking Genis to join the school, but Genis refused as he wanted to stay with the group till the end of their journey and the Dean gave Genis an award, saying he could come back and join the school any time. (Genis-Honor Roll-"The brightest student in town, He has three times the normal brainpower!")

"Well, with that out of the way, maybe we should talk to that Dorr person." Kratos sighed as the group nodded in agreement before exiting the school and heading over where they saw the building Dorr went into and found it was sort of a government office with Dorr in the large desk of sorts in the back.

"Greetings, travelers! We welcome travelers, as per the teachings of Martel." Governor-General Dorr greeted the group with a smile as his daughter and assistant looked them with shock for such a large group seeing them. "May the blessing of Martel be upon those who journey. By the way, may I ask where you have come from? Are you on a pilgrimage for Martel?"

"Ah, we came from Iselia. We're on the journey for world regeneration." Lloyd answered while Naruto's eyes widen as she heard something and looked at a doorway nearby that lead downstairs.

'…Did I just hear a monster cry of pain and sorrow?' Naruto thought as the Governor-General looked at the group in confusion.

"World regeneration?" Dorr asked as everyone looked at them with a raised eyebrow and known of the ninja liked the look they were getting.

"Colette here is the Chosen of Mana. The Tower of Salvation appeared, right?" Genis said, also noticing the looks they were getting.

"…Are you saying that you are the Chosen?" Governor-General Dorr asked with suspicion and Naruto and her friends instantly knew this was not going to be good.

"Ah, um, yes. It seems that way, anyway." Colette chimed as Naruto frowned.

'Colette… That was the wrong way to say yes.' Naruto thought as the Governor-General's assistant looked at them with shock.

"Governor-General Dorr." The assistant looked at Dorr.

"Yes." Dorr looked at his assistant before looking back at the group. "The Chosen was just here moments ago! How dare you defile that name?" The group blinked in shock while Naruto noticed movement behind them and turned. "These despicable criminals must be arrested and turned over to the church at once!" Dorr ordered as Naruto saw soldiers moving towards them, but then Colette recoiled from the outburst and tripped on her feet and fell over her butt for her wings to pop out by mistake and she stood up. The group turned to see Naruto with her gun drawn and pointing it at a group for shoulders wearing greenish armor with brown leather and all had spears.

"Wow! Father, did you see?" The girl Kilia shouted in shock and awe at Colette's wings. "She has wings! She's like an angel! They're beautiful!"

"W-Wait! Everyone, lower your weapons!" The assistant shouted as the armored group moved back while Naruto spun her gun before putting it back in her holster. "This person before us is without a doubt the Chosen of Mana!"

"You know, you need to not pull your weapon out like that all the time, Naruto. It could cause major problems." Naruto glared at Sasuke before the blond snorted.

"Yeah, right. Self-DEFENSE!" Everyone sweated when the blond turned back around only to trip on her own feet and hit the ground face first and her own black wings of feathered left and skin looking right to appear as well (I realized I made a mistake when I first explained the wings, but I am lazy, so I am just fixing them here in this chapter instead of going back and fixing the other chapter). This shocked everyone as Naruto got up and both Colette and she quickly put away their wings though Naruto looked away with her face red with embarrassment.

"There is no mistaking the angel wings that are on your back!" The assistant Neil shouted in shock. "Please forgive our insolence, Chosen One. You even have angel sent from the Heavens to protect you!" Naruto glared at the dark hair man.

"Ah, um, please, it's okay." Colette sighed with a sheepishly smile. "Um,um… It's all right, really. Everyone tells me I'm not very Chosen-like at all."

"Not when people here keep mistaking me for an angel." Naruto pouted, but everyone ignored her.

"But this means…" Dorr sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "The Chosen we gave the Book of Regeneration to was an impostor?" Dorr growled as Naruto and the ninja sighed, knowing these people needed to be better wary at things.

"Wait a minute. You said something about the Chosen coming here already." Lloyd looked confused as the ninja realized who the imposers were. "What is the Book of Regeneration? What's going on?"

"The Book of Regeneration is a record of Spiritua's journey." Neil explained, "It is the only document containing detailed records of the world regeneration, and it is a precious heirloom passed down through the generations of Governor-Generals of Palmacosta."

"That's it! With that, we won't have any trouble finding the seals!" Genis chimed.

"And you say you handed over this invaluable book to a random person claiming to be 'The Chosen?' Unbelievable." Raine groaned.

"And we happened to run into the very impostors." Itachi pointed out as Lloyd realized what Itachi meant.

"Of course! It must be those guys that were giving us trouble earlier!" Lloyd growled in anger.

"We had received information that the Chosen's group was headed this way, so we naturally thought that they were them…" Nel sighed in disappointment.

"Are you stupid or something?" Genis and Sakura shouted in anger. "Now what are we suppose to do?" Both blushed as they realized they shouted the same thing.

"I am terribly sorry." Neil bowed in apology.

"I can't believe it." Sakura sighed.

"Do you use your eyes at all or are they just there for decoration?" Genis groaned. "You humans are-"

"Could you please not make eye jokes?" Itachi sighed with a frown while Genis realized Itachi was wearing glasses as well as stopping him from going any farther. However, he still got slapped aside the head by Raine and yelped.

"Genis, that's enough!" Raine scolded her brother.

"You don't happen to remember the contents of that whatever-it's-called book, do you?" Lloyd asked before Raine smacked him aside the head. "What?"

"Not everyone has a photographic memory like Naruto." Raine growled as she knew Lloyd liked having fun with Naruto to see all that she could remember after reading something.

"I'm afraid not…" Governor-General Dorr let out a sigh. "It is, after all, written in the language of the angels, so only members of the church can read it."

"Oh, I know! Let's try asking at the church." Colette chimed in her idea. "Maybe the priests know something."

"That's a good idea." Raine sighed. "Let's give it a try. Any objections?"

"Do we really have to?" Naruto groaned as everyone looked at her. "Last time I went into a church building of Martel, the priests first called me a demon and then an angel!"

"No, Naruto, we are going." Sakura grabbed Naruto's ear as everyone frowned.

"You have my deepest apologies, Chosen One." Neil bowed again.

"…!" Dorr looked up as the door behind the group opened.

"Come on! The Governor-General can help us locate your friend!" Everyone turned around to see a red hair girl coming in along with two people Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura remembered. "Huh? Is he-"

"RA-TA-TO!" Naruto nailed the snow blond Ratato right in the gut with a kick, but grabbed his collar to keep him from flying back. "Do you know how worried I was or the fact your _broke_ my soma?" Everyone sweated as Naruto began punching the poor youth.

"O-kay… Naruto, I thought before when you said you were going to kill your friend, we didn't think you were going to literally do it." Sakura sighed as the red hair girl began to panic.

"Hey! Come on! Stop fighting!" The girl whined while the strange guy the two Uchiha brothers and Sakura saw before chuckled.

"This is actually pretty entertaining watching the same person beat themselves up." Everyone just thought the man was a little crazy before they all heard a thump and saw both on the ground.

"Ow!" Both groaned before everyone was shocked as Ratato's back flashed for a left feather wing and right skin looking wing to appear on his upper back, but his were snow white.

"Naruto, you didn't have to hit me…" Ratato whined before realizing his wings were out and quickly made them disappear.

"But, you destroyed Dad's heirloom!" Naruto puffed out her cheeks.

"Actually, I thought I lost it… But, I guess it ended up with you, broken from what happened." Ratato sighed as Naruto paled.

"Oh… I guess I need to apologize." Naruto sighed, embarrassed she let her temper get the best of her.

"…So, you're Naruto… My image of you was completely shattered right there." Marta sighed, tears comically going down her cheeks. She was excepting the Chosen of Gaia to be… aloof or something like that. You know, how a Chosen should act, though she hasn't met Sylvarant's Chosen yet.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Naruto pouted in anger.

"Nothing. I guess we have no business with the Governor-General as we found Naruto." Marta chimed. "I'm Marta Lualdi and I'm Emil's friend!"

"Emil?" Itachi asked as Ratato sheepishly scratched the back of his head as his scarf hid his grin.

"Marta likes to call me that." Ratato sighed shyly.

"But, Ratato is your last name." Naruto sighed as everyone looked at the blond confusedly. "Nevermind… We'll talk about it later. First, Colette, I believe we need to check out the church." Naruto sighed as today was quite a tiring day.

Naruto-Tales-Naruto

"So, Sasuke has disappeared?" Orochimaru sighed, his face wrapped in bandages as he had just switched bodies.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. It seems a group called the Vanguard was after one of his two teammates and they somehow disappeared along with Uchiha Itachi in some sort of accident." Yakushi Kabuto reported to his master with a smirk. "However, it seems that they are alright and just was teleported somewhere else… That place, however, is currently unknown though."

"I see… I felt my collar on his ripe away… Do you thing one of his teammates might have been hiding special abilities from me?" Orochimaru growled. He hated he missed whatever special talent the Vanguard noticed, but he didn't. He already was gathering information on the Vanguard as they had just appeared out of nowhere and seemed to have "unique" powers as well.

"If I had to guess, it is the Kyuubi container, Naruto." Kabuto fixed his glasses, a smirk on his face. "He always seemed to be hiding something. At first, I thought it was because of his 'status,' but now… After managing to dig some, it seems Naruto wasn't as who he seems."

"… Let me guess… The Naruto that was born from Uzumaki Kushina died the night of the Kyuubi attack?" Orochimaru smirked. Konoha had quite a treasure with the Kyuubi vessel.

"Hai. However, the current Naruto is really twenty-one and was born there. However, I wasn't able to get much on him. It seems the Hokage is trying to keep the blond's information hidden." Kabuto sighed. He had his contacts digging as much information they could since the Uchiha disappeared.

"Interesting… Kabuto, I want you to gather more information on Naruto… And also investigate this Vanguard more. I want to know what they want Uzumaki about." Orochimaru smirked behind the bandages. He could possibly make the Kyuubi vessel his pawn.

Tales-Naruto-Tales

"So, you're Guede?" Sakura asked the dark purple hair guy as the now larger group headed towards where the imposters could have taken the book which was to the Hakonesia Peak to escape getting arrested. They spent a night at one of the inns in Palmacosta before heading out as they were tired from their sea trip and going around in circles in Palmacosta thanks to the imposters.

"Yes." Guede said in monotone as the group was walking.

"So, how long had you known Naruto's friend, Ratato?" Sakura was trying to get Guede talking as none of them knew about the guy except Ratato.

"… Not like I care. I don't really like either of the knights. I am only traveling with Ratato and you all because of my own problems." Guede snorted as Sakura frowned.

"Don't worry, Sakura." Marta glared at Guede. "He is always like this. Mr. Gloom."

"Well, yeah, a being made from negative mana would be like that." Naruto sighed as everyone looked at her. "I can tell from sensing his mana. He's made out of the similar mana of the Bijuu which are large beings made up of negative mana caused from the powerful dark emotions of humans though war. However, now the Bijuu also act as sponges for that energy, so it's rare now to find a negative energy mana being like Guede here."

"Bieww?" Lloyd asked as the ninja of the group plus negative being sweated. "What are those?"

"Powerful mana beings of chaos. They are what you could say what happens when major amounts of bad mana form up. They were originally in one big bad beast known as Juubi, but then this powerful ninja sage sealed the Juubi inside him. At the end of his life, he resealed the beast's body in something else and then turned its energies into nine parts to make it easier to seal the Juubi's energies away and those become the tailed beasts known as Bijuu. They are often called demon types, but they really aren't." Naruto sighed.

"…How the heck do you know all that?" Itachi asked as even he didn't know that much about the Bijuu.

"The sage used seals from Whirlpool country. Even though the Uzumaki clan and Senju clan are distant relatives, the Uzumaki clan is skilled in seals. Great aunt Uzumaki Mito was the First Hokage's wife and she sealed the Kyuubi within her when the First Hokage faced the beast. The when she died, aunt Kushina, my aunt, became the container…. However, as giving birth is the weakness of the seals for sealing the Bijuu, something happened during Kushina's childbirth and Kyuubi attack happened, though it was quite strange as the Fourth Hokage was also skilled in seals and helping her with the seal during the birth." Naruto sighed. "Personally, the Kyuubi attack on Konoha twelve years ago has a lot of holes in it."

"Wait… Then who has that demon sealed inside now?" Colette asked, wowed that someone was brave enough to seal a demon inside of them.

"Me, of course," Naruto pointed at herself as the non-Gaia people of the group paled. "The Uzumaki clan has strong chakras or mana to help contain Bijuu along with the fact our minds are very complex, it makes it a lot harder for the Bijuu to escape. Also, an added plus is the longevity of the Uzumaki clan and many of Whirlpool Countries inhabitants. If it isn't battle or illness, even a human without Ratatosk's powers in the Uzumaki clan can live twice the age of a normal human… Plus… It seems Konoha began a strange tradition of using Uzumkai woman as the host of the Kyuubi and then those women marrying a Hokage. I, however, plan to break that latter one by becoming Hokage myself!" Naruto chimed.

"So, you have a demon sealed inside you?" Kratos narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Nope. Just a being similar to Guede, but a lot more evil. Basically, a large portion of people's emotions of pain and suffering that had formed a physical form of mana that only lives to destroy." Naruto said with a frown. "Seals like mine don't work so well to seal demons."

"I see… It's like the negative version of a Summon Spirit?" Genis asked.

"Exactly," Naruto smirked. "Though, once I am back to normal, the seal will be locked up to the point even giving birth will weaken it thanks to the large amount of mana I have and how my body was when it was sealed."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not gonna say as I don't know if I will ever be back to my normal self." Naruto sighed, sorrow showing on her face and everyone dropped it.

"So, is this Kyuubi some kind of powerful demon?" Lloyd asked as Kratos looked at the blond with a suspicious look. Naruto just glated at Lloyd

"No. Weren't you listening? Think of it as a bad Summoning Spirit as it seems you have a good example of when one Summoning Spirit goes on rage and destroyed stuff. The Kyuubi is like that, but never good." Naruto sighed, reminding the group on the small history lesson back at the Triet Ruins about Efreet. "But, we might want to rest at that House of Salvation before going on." Naruto pointed at the building ahead of them. "There might be information on the book there."

"Yes, that is a good idea as we do need a rest." Raine sighed, seeing her brother was pretty tired as they were walking up to the House of Salvation. Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura, however, knew Naruto was going to sneak away and summon one of her toads to report to their world. They walked into the House of Salvation for most of the group to be shock to see the assassin from before praying before the alter.

"…lla will suffer. Please help me save everyone." The kunoichi sighed as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

' "lla?" Why does that sound familiar?' Naruto thought as Lloyd noticed the woman.

"Hey, what are you praying for?" Lloyd asked, the kunoichi sighed as she didn't realize who was behind her.

"So I can save everyone." The kunoichi then realized who was behind and turned around, quickly in a fighting position. "Uh!" She grunted while glaring at the group.

"Well, that's a nice thought." Lloyd grinned.

"Though, for a kunoichi to drop her guard like that… You really are worse than Naruto at being a ninja." Itachi sighed before yelping when Naruto yanked him to the ground by his hair.

"S-Shut up!" The kunoichi growled, annoyed at the group for Lloyd's stupid comment and Itachi's criticism, though she was glad the blond known as Naruto was stomping on his back with anger, keeping him pinned to the ground.

"My name's Lloyd. What's yours?" Lloyd asked as Naruto realized what Lloyd was doing, which gave Itachi a chance to escape Naruto's foot and get beside his brother to use the younger as a shield.

"What?" The kunoichi looked at Lloyd as if he lost his head.

"Lloyd?" Genis asked as Colette got what Lloyd was doing.

"Ah, I'm Colette." Colette chimed. "I'm still inexperienced as a Chosen, but I promise I'll do my best and regenerate the world."

"And, I'm Naruto, a fellow ninja though I know we are not from the same village." Naruto chimed as well as her teammates and Itachi looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I never asked you your names!" The kunoichi mainly glared at Naruto. 'How can there be ninja here? I thought Mizuho was the only ninja village!'

"Oh, you're right, I'm sorry." The kunoichi now aimed her glare at Colette bowed in apology. This was confusing the kunoichi.

"I-I'm trying to kill you!" The kunoichi stuttered, trying to see why the group was acting nice.

'Those clothes,' Marta recognized the kunoichi's clothing.

"I know." Colette sighed. "But if we just talk, I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

"Are you listening to me?" The kunoichi shouted in anger.

"Yeah, but this is a church and fighting in a church is wrong, too, you know." Naruto sighed as the kunoichi sweated at Naruto's words. "Plus, the fact you use seal cards mean you are from an old fashion village like Uzushi was even though now it's gone. I'm amazed another old village is left." Naruto chimed as the kunoichi looked at Naruto with shock as the blond knew what her weapon is.

"I'm listening, but…Um, Ms. Assassin…"

"It's Sheena!" The kunoichi shouted at the Chosen. "Fujibayashi Sheena!"

"Sheena. You were praying. Prayer makes one's heart grow." Colette smiled at Sheena the kunoichi. "I pray, too. So I'm sure we can understand each other."

"I-I was praying that I'd be able to kill you." The kunoichi regained her composure. "Forget it! I lost my concentration! You'd better be ready next time!" Sheena shouted while disappearing in smoke.

"Why does everyone like using smoke bombs with the Shunshin no jutsu?" Itachi sighed, his nose burning from the smoke even though he was a good ways from it as Marta and the Chosen's group recoiled except Kratos and the Gaia group. "That or the jutsu leave behind leaves. It's really annoying."

"Why is the leaves annoying?" Sakura asked as the non-ninjas of the group looked at Itachi.

"You would only know with Shisui the Mirage Ninja as your cousin. I was always forced to sweep up the leaves he left behind when he got Shunshin no Jutsu happy as he made it his signature jutsu." Itachi sighed, "But, we best take a break before we keep moving…. Who, I think Naruto just did a Shunshin no Jutsu without us noticing." Itachi sighed as they noticed Naruto has disappeared.

"She probably doesn't want to be confused for a demon or angel again." Sakura sighed before smirking at Ratato/Emil. "Hey, Ratato, you have been pretty quiet since we left Palmacosta."

"Huh?" Ratato looked at Sakura before shyly looking down and scratching the back of his head. "Oh, sorry…I-I'm not much of a talker like Natuto is."

"Is it me or the last time we saw you, you were different." Sasuke asked, remembering the Ratato from the battle that ended them up in this new world was a lot braver and such.

"Emil is a Knight of Ratatosk, so he has a Ratatosk Mode which he goes into battle and it switches his personality. He's a knight of shining armor in battle, but s sweet, kind boy when out of battle." Marta chimed like a fangirl as Ratato sighed.

"It's not exactly like that…" Emil sighed as everyone remembered Ratato was his last name. "Personally, I don't like changing personalities. It's weird for me…" Emil whined weakly/

"But, that's what makes you so cool!" Marta hugged Emil who flinched.

'Finally, another person suffering from a fangirl,' Sasuke let out a sigh of relief before noticing Guede chuckling. "What are you chuckling at?"

"Nothing that normal beings like you understand," Guede sighed as Colette joined in the questioning.

"Um… Mr. Guede, why are you wearing a cloak?" Colette asked, cocking her head.

"Because my arm isn't normal and my main weapon," Guede said without a care. "Not like I care about. Marta made me wear it to keep from drawing attention."

"Oh." Colette frowned, wondering what Guede's arm looks like as the rest of the group found a place to rest and possible eat some before they were to go off walking again.

Tales-Naruto-Tales

The group arrived at Hakonesia Peak a day later which the Gaia group sweated at the lack of buildings around the so-called check point as it is called. In fact there was just one which had a lot of items around it. Since it was the only building, they all decided to go into the building and found it full of stuff and an old man with some bolding brown hair and weird nose inside.

"If you're looking for road passes, it's 100,000, 000 Gald per person." Koton, as the group believed was the one running the check point, said in a superior tone. To the ninja, it was a snobbish tone to be precise.

"Wha? What kind of price is that? That's robbery!" Lloyd shouted in shock.

"Silence, boy! I'll have you know, I hate men!" Koton snorted in annoyance.

"That means even those on pilgrimages with the Church of Martel can't make it past here." Raine sighed, annoyed with the man like her student, but didn't show it.

However, every female-except Colette-caught the change in the man's tone and composure when the man turned to Raine and was instantly sicken "Oh. My, you're quite the beauty! If you're on a pilgrimage, you should join in the Asgard ruin tour at the Palmacosta travel agency."

"Hey! You're in cahoots with the travel agency!" Genis glared at the man, hating him for technically hitting on his older sister. The man's behavior went instantly south as he glared at Genius.

"Oh, shut up! If you don't have any money, then get out of here!" Koton growled, not liking the group at all.

"However, a group must have come through here and used the Book of Regeneration as payment to get through, right?" The man looked at Naruto as well as a group. "It's that the book right there?" Naruto pointed at an old book on a stood.

"Yesh, you got good eyes, but it's a part of my collection now." Koton glared at Naruto.

"I see… So, you won't part with it… What if we make a deal just to look at it?" Naruto smirked. "You see, Colette here is the Chosen of Renegenation and we need to see the contents of the book to help with her journey. But, all we need is to see the contents, not keep the book. So, we'll do a fair trade. We will get something for you and in exchange you'll let us see the book."

"Hm… Even though I don't like men, you got a good point there." Naruto glared at the man in annoyance. "Alright. There is a special Spiritua Statue at the House of Salvation near here. I want it."

"I see. Thank you for the business. We will see you later." Naruto smiled before the group got out before her smile turned into a face of fury. "Agh! I hate people like him!" Naruto ruffled her hair as Kratos looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's that avaricious old geezer's problem?" Lloyd agreed with Naruto as Raine blushed with joy.

"Oh, my!" Raine chimed before Raine went on to praise him for using a large word correctly only for Genis to make fun of Lloyd and got hit in the head.

"Yeah, he was a total snob!" Marta added with a nodded, "And a pervert!"

"Nah… If you want to see a real pervert, you should see Konoha's Toad Sannin. He even writes this porn a large amount of males likes in the area of where we live." Naruto puffed out her cheeks before the group noticed several people outside and fear in some of their faces.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Lloyd asked, getting the other group's attention.

"Oh, you don't know?" A lady sighed.

"You all would be better off waiting here for a while." A man in the group added. "No matter what, you should stay away from Palmacosta."

"Did something happen in Palmacosta?" Lloyd asked while the ninja of the group had a bad feeling they knew what was going on.

"It seems the Desians are headed for Palmacosta!" The guide of the group said, fear in her eyes.

"What?" Lloyd asked as Marta's eyes widen.

"Plus, they say the leader of the nearby human ranch, Magnius, is with them." The man replied as Lloyd narrowed his eyes.

"Maginus…" Lloyd growled in anger.

"I'm going to wait here until things cool down. You should hold off on going anywhere for a while, too." The man sighed with worry before the group walked off.

"If I remember, the Vanguard and General-Governor Dorr's men should be able to handle the Desians." Marta sighed, though worried.

"Which is probably means both this Vanguard and Dorr's troops aren't in Palmacosta right now as the Desian's wouldn't do a full on assault with resistance against them." Naruto pointed out as the group looked at her. "When Uzushi fell, it was during a large Chunnin exam with a lot of the Jônin were away with their students and weakened Uzushi's defense as it is a small village thanks to being on an island. It was then that villages that feared Uzushi's skills in seals attacked and destroyed the village, making the inhabitants of Uzushi and Whirlpool Country's only visible part to run to the hidden part of it or scatter around the lands, hence how my dad's Dwarven friend joined him in Konoha."

"We need to get to Palmacosta and help them!" Genis said, not wanting another Iselia to happen.

"But, we are at least two days away, even with running!" Sakura pointed out as Naruto let out a sigh.

"I have no choice, them… Hopefully, he'll not be mad of me doing this."Naruto moved away from the group before making a hand seal similar to the Rat, but the right hand had the palm straight instead of covering the other hand some. "I summon the watcher of time." Naruto chanted as a large, complex mana circle which made the group recoil. "I summon the come! Sekundes!" Naruto shouted for the mana circle to flash and a blond hair main wearing black body suit with yellow lines, shoulder guards, and a black cape with red scarf around his neck to appear.

"Whoa?" Sakura and Sasuke shouted with Lloyd, Genis, and Colette while the man's serious eyes looked at Naruto.

"It's been a while, Naruto." The man sighed as Naruto nodded.

"Sorry if I am abusing my small pact with you, but I need you power to stop time for a bit. There's a city in danger and we may not make it in time as it is half a day away from here." Naruto frown, guessing her pact would be probably corroded by this.

"Hmph. Not at all," The man said in a superior, stoic tone. "However, I see you are finally taking your ability for form pacts seriously from what I heard in the mana world." Naruto blinked when a flash of light appeared in her hand and she found a sliver ring in her hand with a little clock in it with gold hands and actually worked. "I'll take 'To protect those precious to you' as your vow as I know you quite well."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a second! You're saying you're making a full fledge pact with me?" Naruto panicked as Raine looked at her with the Ruin Manic Mode eyes.

"Naruto, you can summon Summon Spirits?" Raine asked with a love filled chimed as the mana next to Naruto sweated.

"N-Not exactly. Sekundes made a small pact with me when I fell into the buried ruins he resided in as he was bored from not having any summoners in a long time." Naruto sweated, not wanting to become a study subject of Raine's.

"Yes. I wasn't expecting Naruto to summon me for anything else but to show off, but instead, this pact maker is unique to others as Naruto summoned me for small things normal summoners wouldn't do. Naruto showed me how a true summoner should be and hence why I am forming a complete pact now. However, I wish you do not summon me for really powerful attacks much as I know doing so will take a lot out of you." Sekundes said without emotion.

"But-"

"Stop doubting yourself. I wouldn't give you my power if I did not trust you would misuse it." Sekundes sighed. "But, you wish to use my power to freeze time?"

"Yes. Long enough to help us get back to Palmacosta in time." Naruto said in serious tone.

"Alright, Naruto. I can't hold time for long, but I'll hold it for a long as I can to help you."

"Thanks." Naruto nodded before Sekundes focused his mana and suddenly everything around the group became monotone and froze including birds flying. "Come on! We need to run as I this time stopping spell won't last long!" Naruto shouted, running ahead as the group followed Naruto along with the Summon Spirit keeping the spell up.

"Naruto, why didn't you use such a summoning before?" Sakura asked in annoyance as they ran towards Palmacosta.

"Naruto is a bit low in the confidence area when it comes to forming pacts with Summoning Spirits." Sekundes sighed as Naruto flinched as the spirit hit the bull's eyes. "Naruto's main pacts are just an old friend I haven't seen in a while and myself while the others are small pacts that are not official pacts. We, the Summon Spirits, expected Naruto to be show offish about getting even a small pact from such powerful Summon Spirits like myself. However, Naruto instead surprised us by summoning us just for companionship and everyday instead of even combat like many summoners do… Oh, speaking of which, Master wants to play that chess game you showed him with you later."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto sighed, head dropping at the embarrassment, "So, anyone else in my pact list wanting to make real pacts with me?"

"All of them." The group sweated as Naruto's head dropped.

"I'll summon them later and talk to them." Naruto sighed as the group kept running as every second lost could mean bad news for Palmacosta. (Naruto-Unique Summoner-"A shy summoner with powerful summonings, yet rarely uses them for battle. Makes a person wonder what she does summon them for?")

Tales-Naruto-Tales

In front of the Church of Martel in Palmacosta, an execution stage with Chocolat's mother on it with the noose around her neck. Two Designs were next to her while two more was below with other Desians surrounding the stage to keep humans away from helping the woman.

"Out of the way! Lord Magnius approaches!" One of the Desians shouted as the human nearby turned and saw the large half-elf with his red hair in dreads and wearing purple sleeveless top with black pants with red outside markings walking up.

"It's Magnius from the eastern ranch-ACK!" The young man who said that got grabbed by the neck by the dreaded red hair and snapped the man's neck with a violent twist.

"That's LORD Magnius, vermin!" Magnius laughed while throwing the dead human to the side and out of the way just as the Chosen and Gaia group ran up onto the bridge to the main part of the village, having managed to cut their journey into at least two hours thanks to Naruto's summoning.

"This woman defied the wishes of the great Lord Magnius and refused to provide us with supplies." One of the Desians near the stage said as Magnius stood on the stage, ready to do the execution.

"Therefore, while the designated death count has been exceeded," The Desian next to the other, both looking like magic users instead of normal soldiers, continued. "We have been granted orders to carry out this woman's execution!"

"Dammit! Why isn't the city militia doing anything to stop this?" Lloyd growled as Marta thought of same thing, but for the Vanguard.

"Most of them are out on training exercises right now." A man nearby explained to the group, "Same with the Vanguard."

"Naruto was right! The Desians waited for this opportunity, slimy jerks!" Genius growled with fury.

"Mom!" Chocolat ran up to the stage only to be stopped by the Desians.

"Stop right there, woman!"

"If you interfere, we'll make you suffer in ways that will leave you begging for death!" One of the Desians near the stage chuckled, but Chocolat wasn't fazed.

"You think Governor-Genertal Dorr will let you get away with this?" Chocolat shouted at Magnius.

"Dorr?" Magnius laughed. "Don't get your hopes up, woman!" Magnius signal for the execution as Chocolat protested only to stop when a stone hit his face. He glared at the boy who threw it as the child threw another. "You disgusting little vermin!" Magnius jumped down, heading towards the shivering child who now realized what he had did.

"Stop right there! Demon Fang!" Magnius flinched as he got his by Lloyd's Demon Fang attacked as the two Desians on the stage were shot dead, shocking the Desians, giving the child a chance to run away, before seeing Lloyd and Naruto standing before them. Several of the Desians surrounded their wounded leader as Magnius looked at both Lloyd and Naruto with a glare.

"Lloyd, stop! Do you want to turn this into the next Iselia?" Raine shouted, wondering what Naruto and Lloyd were doing.

"It's not the same!" Lloyd shouted back. "This city doesn't have a non-aggression treaty with the Desians! How can we go on a quest to regenerate the world if we can't even save the people standing right in front of us?" Lloyd shouted as Naruto raised her gun to shot the two Desians charging at them only for Ratato to run ahead of him and clotheline both Desians in the gut and knocking them back and out cold.

"This is why I hate people like these Desians." Ratato glared at the Desians with blood red eyes and his tone of voice was deeper now. "You better pray to Goddess Martel cause I am showing you no mercy!" Ratato was ready to fight, holding his short sword with a hook like blade and connected to a thin, yet strong chain that wrapped around his arm.

"Lloyd's right! I won't just stand here and let this happen!" Colette said while stepping up.

"You two! You're wanted criminals #0074 and 0075… Lloyd Irving and Uzumaki Naruto!" One of the magic using Desians growled as Magnius got up; recovered from the surprise blow Lloyd hit him with.

"Well, now! So you're that boy with the Exsphere and the half-elf rebel with the head Exsphere."

"I'm half-human!" Naruto shot at Magnius who jumped back. "Ratato over there is half-elf! We just aren't half the other one is!" Magnius only laughed as Naruto kept glaring at him.

"This is perfect!" Magnius chimed. "After I take the Exspheres from you, they'll make me the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals! Get them!" The spell user next to Magnius casted a fire spell and Genis got before Lloyd, Colette, and Naruto and used Force Field to negate the attack.

"Amateurs," Genis snorted while walking back to where the others were coolly.

"Dammit! You worthless idiots!" Magnius growled in anger. "Enough of this! I'll take care of this woman first!" Magnius gave the signal as the two Desians went towards the switch for the trap door. Naruto and Ratato charged both of the Desians, but one of the Desians managed to flip the switch before Ratato and Naruto took them down and the door opened for Chocolat's mother to gasp as the rope began to choke her as the door had opened behind her and she struggled.

No!" Colette shouted while tossing her charkam and it cut through the rope and dropped Chocolat's mother onto the ground where Chocolat ran to her to help her mother as well as took off the noose.

"What the?" Magnius gasped only for him to be surprised by Kratos who had ran up and Magnius got cut by Kratos' slash attack even when he jump back to dodge it.

"Let us respect the wishes of the Chosen." Kratos sighed, his arms crossed after he put his sword away as people talked about how the Chosen has came to save them.

"Do you all realize what you're doing?" Raine asked, worried. "If you defy the Desians, this city may be attacked just like Iselia."

"That's right." Lloyd sighed. "And I know full well what I'm doing! I won't repeat the same mistake again, I'll destroy them all, the entire ranch!"

"Lloyd, that's insanity." Raine glared at Lloyd.

"Yeah, but sometimes insanity is just what you need to make a dream reality." Naruto answered back as the Desians before Ratato and her was ready to attack.

"They're only after Colette, Naruto, and me anyways." Lloyd said while turning to Colette. "And besides, we have the Chosen on our side! The savior who will regenerate the world! Right, Colette?" Collete stepped forward and faced Lloyd while nodding.

"Yup! I'm going to fight for everyone's sake." Colette chimed happily as people praised her from the side.

"I give up. You're all hopeless." Raine sighed, "But… I'll help since I'd be worried about you otherwise." Lloyd thanked his professor as the rest of the ninja and Marta ran up.

"Not hopeless, but lacking plans, yeah." Itachi sighed, pulling out his weapons with his brother and his brother's teammates. Martal also did the same as Guede stayed back, sensing something with mana in the area.

"We're not after you weaklings, we want the boss!" Ratato and Naruto dashed towards Magnius.

Magnius smirked at them as one of the magic users tossed something that landed in front of both Knights of Ratatosk's path. "I prepared for you, Uzumaki!"

"Get back! It's a mana seal!" Guede shouted, recognizing the mana trap now as Naruto and Ratato had been both chanting a spell before the spell using Desian set off the mana seal that appeared beneath both Naruto and Ratato only for both of their own mana circles to also appear and the mana began to warp.

"Naruto/Emil! Get out of there!" Sakura and Marta shouted as both knights looked down and cursed.

"Dammit! Not again!" Both shouted before the mana flashed, engulfing them both with light before exploding, filling the area around the two with smoke.

"Heh. That must have killed them!" Magnius grinned before everyone was shocked when something leapt high into the air, followed by smoke before charging down towards Magnius who jumped back even though he was hurt for the lone figure to slam its foot on the ground for a crater to form as several Desians got in front of their leader to protect him.

The dust clear to expose a somewhat tall blond hair person with hair that went to the ground and with some greenish white spikes in the bangs even though the person was wearing a hat similar to Naruto's, but this person had small spiraling ram horns on the side of the person's head, close to the person's downward pointing, sheep like ears. The person was wearing a sleeveless black top with a high color that covered the lower part of the person's face, but exposed the person's slender stomach and had knuckle cut gloves that went up the arm with a sort of orange arm warmer tight around the wrists. Around the collar was a scarf, but it was curly of gold looking wool and was long and flowing while a pair of loose black pants with behind held by a thick orange belt and had a looser black belt with a pouch and strange metal buckle over that belt and the pants were tucked into orange boots with metal plating on them. A long gold color wool object came out from underneath the orange belt and was as long as the blond's body as the person as three sets of wings. Feathered was on the left while the winged looking on the right as the wings went from white on the shoulder blades, black at near the hips and not going through clothe, and the middle was gray and in-between the black and white. The person's skin was a cream mixed with some chocolate tan color and the blond's eyes were narrow with the left eye red and the right eye sapphire blue.

"Prepare to die." The figure calmly connected the end of the chain of the white blade soma that belong to Ratato to Naruto's Soma Barrel which oddly connected with ease as if the weapons were meant to connect together before getting into a fighting pose, point the gun at the Desians while spinning the blade with the chain in the person's other hand. "Cause I'm really mad now." The person glared at the group as the Desians were ready to attack.

-To be continued-

Endnote-...Hope you like this chapter and review! -Runs and goes behind the cliffhanger shield-


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, any of the Tales of series, especially Tales of Symphonia, and other games, anime, and such possibly reference in this story.

Author note: Man, I did not want to keep that cliff hanger that long. Sorry for the lack in updating, but my education comes before fanfiction. Though I survived my first semester of college with passing all my classes (barely with math). However, I will try my best to update all I can with the break I got from college. But, on another topic relating to this fic, I have posted on a poll on my profile one picking minor Summoning Spirits for Naruto which Naruto will use in either the next chapter or the chapter after next depending on how many votes I get between the chapters. The next story I will try to update is Monster Hunter Ninja as I don't want to keep it hanging like this one. Now, onto the story!

* * *

Ch.6 "Stormy Seas and Relations"

_-Last Time-_

"_Prepare to die." The figure calmly connected the end of the chain of the white blade soma that belong to Ratato to Naruto's Soma Barrel which oddly connected with ease as if the weapons were meant to connect together before getting into a fighting pose, point the gun at the Desians while spinning the blade with the chain in the person's other hand. "Cause I'm really mad now." The person glared at the group as the Desians were ready to attack._

_-Continue-_

"Who the heck are you?" Maginus shouted, wonder who the heck the winged person was. The Desian wasn't the only person wanting to know.

"I have to thank you, though. From being two split halves back into being one again, who would knew that by going through the same progress that spilt myself would have returned me to normal?" The person chuckled with eyes smiling. "Too bad for you, pain is going to be all you learn from me!"

"Damn little… Enough of this crap!" Maginus growled in fury and pain. "I'm leaving this to you! Get rid of them!" The Chosen's group and the person before them saw a seal appear under Maginus and he began to fade away.

"No you don't! Fire from the fury! Fire bolt!" The person shouted firing of a shot of fire from the barrel at Maginus for one of the Desians to take the shot and Maginus teleported completely away, but the spell burnt the Desian pretty badly.

"No way! Such a powerful spell with such a short chant?" Genis gasped in shock as the Desians looked at the group furiously, more so to the new person than the group.

"How dare you attempt to kill Lord Maginus? You're dead!" The Desians prepared to attack only for the person before hearing chanting from the person in an unknown language to even Colette, Raine, and Genis as a glowing magic circle appeared under the person and it was quite complex.

"Know your place! Know what true power is!" The Desians were knocked back as three bloody red balls and three ice blue balls of mana rose from the circle before the person jumped into the air for the balls to raise and surround the person's body. The person held a hand out at the stunned Desians. Before several bolts of mana shot from the balls before the person made an even more complex mana circle in front of the balls. "Fragmented End!" Six beams of light shot from the balls and destroyed the last of the Desians that were attacking.

"Whoa! How the heck did that dude do that?" Lloyd shouted as the person landed and his wings disappeared. However, as he walked towards the Chosen's group, he stopped calmly as Kratos as run up to the person and unsheathe his sword with the blade pointed at the person's neck.

"Who are you?" Kratos narrowed his eyes at the person before the group.

"Heh. You wound my pride." Kratos was shocked when his blade was grabbed and pushed down, but no blood came from the hand that had pushed it down. The person's other hand zipped down some of the collar for Kratos and the group to be shock. "Uzumaki Spiritua Naruto is back at one hundred percent and ready to rumble!" The person did a large grin while doing thumbs up to Kratos and the group, the person's cheeks having the very whisker birth marks as Naruto's.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke gapped before Marta realized something.

"W-Where's Emil?" Tears were in Marta's eyes, scared that Emil was gone.

"Sigh. Man! Come on! Uzumaki _Naruto_ and Ratato _Naruto_ are the same person! Just split into two!" Naruto laughed as the group looked at the green-blond in shock before coughing out a sideways geyser of blood from her mouth and collapsing to the ground.

"Eeek! Someone call a doctor!" One of the onlookers shouted as the group was shocked as to what just happened.

-Tales-Naruto-Tales-

"You're friend will be alright, though I don't know what caused the suddenly coughing up of blood and passing out." A doctor sighed as the group was resting at the inn. They had a doctor look over the person calling to be Naruto while Chocolat and Cacao expressed their thanks to the group. "However, she just needs rest as what she is suffering from is fatigue. Now, I must get back to my office." The doctor sighed while the group looked at the Naruto in the bed.

"This… is Naruto?" Sakura asked, confused.

"How could two people be the same person?" Marta looked down, a pit in her stomach as now it seem Emil was gone.

"When the two people are two halves of the same person," The group was shocked when Sekundes appeared before them, floating in a sitting position above the bed Naruto was sleeping in.

"How the heck is it possible for two people to be the same?" Genis growled in anger as he was stumped. "It's impossible!"

"It is not." The group looked in shock at the Summon Spirit. "'Nothing is truly impossible.' It is a saying of the Knights of Ratatosk. Splitting a person into two living halves is not impossible… In fact, the clans of the knights have used spells to do just that to keep clans alive and also provide companionship to more isolated areas." Sekundes explained with a frown. "However, just because a person is a two parts of a whole, the two people are different in the form of the two elements the original person is."

"Two elements?" Sakura blinked confusedly. "Wait, from what I learn, most people only have one major element they can use in jutsu they a naturally used to."

"Most can only sense one element, but everyone has two elements which represent the negative and positive energies of their beings. For Summon Spirits, this is often representing by our other Summon Spirits which is our weakness. Naruto's elements are of light and darkness."

"Light and darkness. How is that possible?" Raine frowned, looking at Naruto who was sleeping peacefully. "I heard of some people having at least light or darkness as an element for magic, but never both. I believe a condition of illness has fallen on those who did have dual mana attitudes which naturally clash that often kills the person." Raine lectured, remembering reading such aliments.

"…Shinobi and kunoichi, have you ever heard of a sage before?" Sekundes asked the Uchiha siblings and Sakura.

"Huh? A sage?" Sakura cocked her head in confusion.

"You mean, like the Toad Sage, Jiraiya?" Itachi asked, though also confused some. He also knew of the Six Realms Sage, but decided not to guess that as he couldn't remember where he remembered that from.

"And do you know why he is called the Toad Sage?" Sekundes asked for Sasuke to glare at him.

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke furiously growled at the Summon Spirit. "You know what happened to Naruto, so give us the answer we want!"

"… Simple, Naruto like all the Uzumaki and some of the clans of Ratatosk are natural sages." The group looked at Sekundes before hearing chuckling and looked at Guede.

"What Sekundes is trying to say is Naruto relates of three parts to make chakra or mana instead of two." Guede sighed.

"Wait, don't you need physical and spiritual power to make chakra and mana in our bodies?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Yes. Spiritual is yin release and physical is yang release. To control and produce even mana to use in battle, one must control of some of both. These two energies also can be represent in magic power as two different elements, one representing more of a style of attacking and the other of the main style of magic."

"Oh! I get it! It's like how I like to use Ice and Water a lot, but I am not afraid to bash attack with my weapon!" Genis chimed as he began to understand.

"Exactly. If one leans more to Yin, they are more skilled in magic. If one leans more to Yang, they are more for direct battle and which way they go, that element they are stronger of those two. However, Naruto is equal in both yin and yang… So, there is a third that keeps to other two in balance." Guede smirked.

"How could someone have three chakra sources?" Sakura groaned as her head hurt while Itachi's eyes widen.

"Kushina's chakra chains… Why do I have a feeling this relates to that." The group looked at Itachi.

"Sort of. This is where sages are different from normal ninja. They add natural energies that are around them into the mix of their own two energies." Guede said as the group raised an eyebrow.

"You mean like the mana around us?" Lloyd asked, not really following.

"Sigh…. Yes, sages use the blending of negative, positive, and natural energies to perform seijutsu or sage techniques." Sekundes sighed with some annoyance. "Though, usually, bending those three energies are not safe to untrained humans and elves, the clans of Ratatosk, especially the Uzumaki clan, has the natural ability to do so as some of the clans as of the Uzumaki has a sort of calming element to their mana. It is thanks to this that often a person of light and darkness mana elements will be born, yet be healthy. However, this is also a weakness."

"How can something that cool be a weakness?" Lloyd asked, thinking Naruto was some kind of super being from remembering the attack the person used before.

"…They need the surround mana around them to survive." Sekundes said while Raine's eyes widen as she realized what the spirit meant.

"The low mana levels! Naruto's stamina and energy is directly linked to the levels of mana around him!" Raine gasped in shock of her discovery as the group looked at her with shock as well.

"Yep." Guede sighed, scratching the back of his head. "The mana here is really low. But, thanks to the baka being on such an emotional high of his spilt memory fusing into one as well as all emotion back into one body, she used Fragmented End, a sage spell that uses a lot of sage mana to use, putting her body on overload. Adding the fact of just made back to normal and you get a major wreck on the body."

"Is…. Is Naruto going to be alright?" Sakura asked, looking down.

"Tch." Sekundes snorted at the people in the room. "The Uzumaki are known even to the Summon Spirits for their vitality. Naruto will be fine with a day's rest as even though the mana levels limits Naruto chakra levels, it also makes it easier for her to recover from exhaustion. However, Naruto is the same person you all know, either as Uzumaki Naruto, Ratato Naruto, or even Emil. Just, those people now combined into the true Naruto. Yet, thanks to Naruto's unusual way of splitting, you could say that both were actually like the original behavior one, just reacting more to certain emotions more than the other would… I will be going now." The Summon Spirit sighed before disappearing.

"Just stop worrying about the fool." Guede sighed. "The complex magic and such that happens around the Knights of Ratatosk is something many people really don't understand… Gets some rest as Naruto will back to normal tomorrow."

"We best get some rest. We need to go get that statue so we can continue on our journey." Kratos sighed as everyone weakly nodded and leaved the room which Naruto was sleeping in to at least get some dinner before going to bed. However, Guede stayed behind and looked at Naruto.

"Heh." Guede smirked while throwing off the cape where it had been covering his skeletal right arm and walked over to the sleeping blond. "You are as much as a fool as back then. If only those foolish mortals knew who you were." Guede chuckled reaching with his bone arm to Naruto's neck only for a hand to grab his wrist and threw him over the bed where he landed on his feet softly.

"…Guede… This isn't the time to exact revenge from what has been done in the past." Naruto sighed, her eyes still closed. "…You sense the condition of this place."

"Tch. How could I not?" Guede chuckled with a grin. "I can feel all the negative energies within the mana, the sadness… The anger… All connecting up where mana should have been replacing the void where no mana is."

"… I mean, don't you sense something else?" Naruto sighed, putting her hand on her forehead. "...Something… is not right here…The mana is the same…"

"Yes, I know. And you know for sure now as well." Guede sighed, covering his bone arm again. "Since now that you are whole again, you have all your memories again, Spiritua."

"…" Naruto just didn't answer, her eyes closed as Guede snorted.

"You know… I planned destroying the World Tree a while back, yet now you are having me help you save the very thing I tried to destroy." Guede chuckled. "What fool does that?"

"… Guede… When will you ever learn that you're purpose in life is to not destroy and suffer alone?" Naruto yawned s Guede smirked at the blond.

"Tch. You're still a fool. But… Since you did release me from the very seal you put on me, I'll help you this one time… But, I wonder will happen to both of us if the truth was known…"

"..Zzzzz…" Guede frowned at Naruto as light snoring came from the blond.

"…Get some rest, Spiritua. If I know what you are planning to do, I might as well join in as this will at least still produce negative energy no matter what you do and I am fine with that." Guede sighed while leaving the room. (Guede-Grudge of Past-"A being who has a grudge seeded deep in the past."

-Naruto-Tales-Naruto-

"So, you want Kakashi and me to form a team and go after Naruto and his team to help them out?" Jiraiya asked as he gave his former teammate a serious face. "You know right now the only connection we have between those Gennin and here is me, right?"

"Yes. However, this is just a precaution. I did a little research on my own and it seems we could use that same ruin to get to Naruto and his team… I have a bad feeling and I want to be prepared in case something bad happens." Tsunade sighed before drinking some sake.

"Naruto can take care of himse-I mean, herself." Jiraiya pouted, having found out Naruto was a girl. He wanted a man of an apprentice, not a woman of one!

"Yes… I know… But, we don't know if the Akatsuki might figure out what has happened and go after Naruto." Tsunade looked at the picture of the Fourth Hokage.

"I understand, but if I go then we will lose contact for sure with Naruto." Jiraiya growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We just gotta hope they will be alright."

"I know… But, sometimes hoping isn't good enough." Tsunade let out a sigh before the vein on her forehead popped up seeing Jiraiya staring at her chest. "PERVERT!" Tsunade shouted, sending Jiraiya out of the tower by super-punch. (Jiraiya-Uli-Perv-"No matter what, this guy is always thinking of girls. Even after all the beatings he has received from women.")

-Meanwhile, back in Sylvarant-

"Achoo! ACHOO!" Naruto sniffled after the last sneeze as everyone was walking towards the House of Salvation that supposedly had the Spiritua Statue they needed.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sakura asked as Marta was pouting at the blond.

"Hai, hai. I guess since I am back to normal, my sinuses are acting up." Naruto sighed.

"So… Emil is now gone for good…"Marta frowned, looking down as the group has been in a sort of sour mood with finding out the truth about Naruto.

"Huh? Marta, what do you mean? I am Emil." Naruto sighed at Marta. "How can I forget the sadist that had been chasing us around since ending up here?"

"Huh? How did you know about Alice?" Marta gasped as everyone else raised an eyebrow at her except Naruto.

"Duh. I would know because am also Emil as you called my half-elf part. Ratato was more of my side of softer and understanding side, as well as amazing finally gaining the ability of Ratatosk mode." Naruto sighed in disappointment. "When we fused back together, I gotten both Ratato and Uzuamki's memories."

"So… You're really are Emil and Naruto combined?" Marta asked as Naruto's head hanged.

"Argh! How hard is it to understand?" Naruto roared in anger, ruffling her hair. "It's just as bad as people keep call me a half-elf!...Oh, crap…" Naruto paled as Marta recoiled from Naruto. "Oh, right… You're slightly afraid of half-elves."

"I-I never said I was…"

"You don't have to hide it. But you also want to not be afraid of them as not all of them are bad." Naruto sighed as Marta nodded as the group stopped for a moment. "But, seriously, I am only one-fourth elf."

"One fourth elf?" Raine asked as Kratos also raised an eyebrow. "That can't be possible as the magic you used before was so powerful, you have to at least be a half elf!"

"Nope. Only a fourth of my blood is elf in me." Naruto said sadly, "But, maybe this one-fourth can help you get over your fear Marta. You're a great person and I want to be your friend." Naruto grinned as Marta who blushed before she latched onto Naruto's arm.

"Sure! I'll be even more than a friend, Emil!" Marta chimed as Sasuke snickered at Naruto.

"…Uh… My name is indeed Naruto." Naruto sighed.

"But Emil sounds a lot better!" Marta chimed as the group sweated.

"Well, once we get the statue, we can find the other seals!" Lloyd chimed, trying to get off the subject they were on.

"Speaking of which, we are at the house now." Itachi pointed out as everyone sweated at realizing they had gotten to the place they needed to go.

"I'll wait outside." Naruto glared at the House of Salvation, not wanting to go near the place since her first experience there.

"Naruto… Just because of one little event." Sakura sighed in annoyance.

"Just leave it, Sakura." Sasuke said with a smirk. "Plus, this is a pretty large group, so some of us can relax outside while the rest go in.

"Then, I'll stay with Emil!" Marta chimed with a smile.

"I'll also stay outside…" Guede sighed as everyone else decided to go inside the House of Salvation.

"Hey, Emil, I want to know… What's your favorite color? Favorite food?" Naruto recoiled as Marta moved closer. "Do you like girls with short or long hair?"

"Um… Marta…" Naruto's ears then twitched and he looked to the side.

"I swear, this is the cause for the storms!" A man shouted, holding some kind of fished as other travelers looked at him. "I fished it out of the sea when I known I seen this is fresh water!"

"And how can a dead fish be the cause of the storms?" A traveling merchant sighed.

"That's… That's a dead Remora." The group looked at Naruto who looked at the fish. "Remoras are not sea monsters, but instead they are freshwater fish monsters that live in area waters in a climate much like around here."

"Huh? What does that mean brat?" Another man growled, wondering what Naruto meant.

"Monsters rarely stray out of their territories and into different monster type territories for a reason. When monsters clash, so do the mana elements they are connected to also clashes. In fact, if a large pack of these Remora attack another water or windtype monster, that can indeed cause storms and such, especially if freshwater Remora that are strong enough go into salt waters like the oceans where a large amount of salt water monster territories are set up." Naruto frowned. "You said you seen these Remora before. Could you tell me where?"

"In the Dynasty Ruins area." The fisherman looking man with the fish monster sighed. "Sadly, I know at this moment that I can get the Palmacosta army to help me prove it."

"Well, which way are those ruins?" Naruto chimed as Marta gapped.

"To around the south of here," The man frowned. "You kids better not be going to there. It's dangerous!"

"…I'm freaking twenty-one… Never mind, hey, Marta, Guede, let's head for those ruins." Naruto fought back the urge to kill the man in front of her.

"Okay… But, what about the others?" Marta asked as Guede sweated at how quickly she answered.

"Alright! Come forth!" Naruto chimed for a flower girl looking monster to appear before writing something down on a piece of paper and giving it to the monster. "Give that to my pals would you?"

"Maaa!" The monster saluted before Naruto ran towards the directions of the ruins.

"Wait! Emil! I know where the ruins are!" Marta shouted as Guede shook his head.

"This is such a pain in the rear." Guede sighed tiredly before giving chase as he was not about to be left behind to explain what happened to the two morons.

-Tales-Naruto-Tales-

Naruto, Marta, and Guede walked into an underground ruin with water going through the ruins as streams and in channels while a light blue light came from al the touches and even the walls glowed of dull blue as well. However, the ruin seen better days as parts of the ruins seemed to be deteriorating.

"So, these are the Dynasty Ruins?" Naruto whistled as Marta nodded.

"Yes. They say that this was one of the palaces of the Sylvarant Dynasty eight hundred years ago." Marta sighed.

"Wait… I remember something from back before I ended up split into two." Marta and Guede looked at Naruto with shock. "I remember the Vandguard that was chasing me saying they wanted to use Lord Ratatosk's core to revive the Sylvarant Dynasty." Marta recoiled in shock. "I did not understand what they meant before, but now that I have all my memories together again and I am here, I can sort of see why the Vanguard are sort of wanting to do… To save the Sylvaranti from the Desians… But what does reviving an eight hundred year old dynasty have to do with saving the people of Sylvarant?" Naruto asked as Marta had her head down.

However, she lifted her head and let out a sigh. "The Vanguard's commander, Brute, thinks that the people need strong leadership in order to live in peace and defeat the Desians. He wants to be crowned the King of Sylvarant. It's so stupid." Marta tiredly sighed.

"So you left the Vanguard because you didn't want to be a part of their ridiculous plan…" Naruto sighed as well.

"Yeah. That's right." Marta nervously moved her feet on the ground, a bit embarrassed.

"Good. I was worried that maybe you felt the same way as the rest of them." Naruto sighed in relief.

"Of course not." Marta chimed with a smile.(Marta-Ex-Vanguard-"A route Vanguard member who seeks to stop the Vanguard from their plans.")

"Right… But, what are they planning on doing with Lord Ratatosk's core?" Naruto asked, wanting to know the details now that he had an Ex-Vanguard with her at the moment.

"I remember them saying something about a mana cannon." Marta jumped as Tenebrae appeared both of them.

"A mana cannon?" Both Naruto and Guede looked at Tenenbrae with shock.

"I-It seems to be some type of ancient weapon, but that's all I really know." Marta sighed before looking at Tenebrae. "Um… Is this another Summoning Spirit?"

"I beg your pardon, young lady, but I am a Centurion. Centurions are the servants of Ratatosk. And speaking of which, I am Tenebrae, the Centurion of Darkness." Tenebrae bowed.

"Yeah, yeah. I thought I told you to stay out of sight." Naruto growled at the Centurion who just chuckled.

"Well, Lady Marta here is a part of the enemy wanting to collect the Centurion cores and Lord Ratatok's core, so she should at least know what comes from a Centurion core." Tenebrae chimed with a smug tone.

"True, but the boss did order us to stay out of sight, Tene-dude." Ignis said while appearing as well.

"You say something?"Tenebrae asked for the fire Centurion to glare at him.

"Ignore them. We need to find what is causing the storms." Naruto groaned, embarrassed of the two Centurions.

"So, you really are the Chosen of Gaia!" Marta chimed happily.

"…" Naruto looked down before sighing. "Let's hurry and find those Remora. I have a feeling that if we don't stop the storms then they will hinder the Chosen of Regeneration's journey."

"Hm…" Marta raised an eyebrow, not noticing the smirk on Guede's face before they went deeper into the ruins. They fought several water type monsters as well found some treasure in chests in the labyrinth of stairs and such. They then found another one of the devices that changes the Socerer's Ring element and changed it to light element. After exploring with not much progress, they went up the longest set of stairs in the room to the highest level.

"…Wait… I sense a demonic aura." Naruto growled, her eyes becoming silted as she pulled out her weapons.

"My, what a good sense of smell your little pet has, Martmart!" The group looked forward to see a blondhair girl wearing cute clothes riding an Antos, a pinkish fur tiger monster. "These ruins will be the final resting place for you and your two pet friends, my dear Martmart!" The blond chimed happily.

"Alice!" Marta gasped before glaring at the blond.

"And since Hawkie's away today, it'll be a special treat. I'll handle you myself." The girl's angelic face twisted into an evil smirk. "Okay, it's time to die!"

"Fire bolt!" Naruto shouted, firing off a fire bullet spell at Alice who dodged it by getting off her ride and a black rabbit monster also hopped off from where it was sitting behind Alice. "How dare you use such dark powers to enslave monsters!" Naruto rushed forward with Guede.

"Sorrow Scythe!" Guede instantly eliminated the rabbit with a flaming slash of his bone arm.

"Savage Reaper!" Naruto shouted, slashing at Alice who stopped the attack with her rapier and Naruto flip back to avoid the Antos.

"Cresent Dance!" Marta slashed the tiger monster back, wounding it.

"First Aid!" Alice chimed, healing her monster servant.

"Lightning Rain!" Naruto fired several shots into the air for them to turn into bolts that hit Alice who yelped as the bottom of her rapier broke.

"Rooooar!" Alice was knocked onto her back by the Antos and it turned around at her.

"Oh no! Look what you've done. You broke Hypnos!" Alice gasped as the Antos growled at her.

"Fitting punishment for enslaving a once proud monster with a demonic machine." Tenebrae sighed, appearing with Ignis, next to Naruto.

"No. Stop it! Stop it I say!" Alice shouted while waving her rapier only to cover her head as the Antos roared.

"Moko!" The Antos looked at Naruto as did Alice and Marta. "Moko moko… Mo…" The beast snorted, but then ran away and leaving the ruins.

"Wait… Who are you? You're not that Knight of Ratatosk pet that has been with Martmart." Alice gasped.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. That pet was one half of myself and now I am whole again." Naruto snorted while putting her weapons away. "I will let you slide this time… But, I will not let you off easy next time if I catch you using demonic powers to enslave monsters… I will kill you then." Naruto glared at the girl who only smiled.

"Well, since you put it that way, I guess I will leave. Ta-Ta, Mr. Big Handsome Chosen. I owe you one!" Alice chimed before running away.

'…Am I really that flat in the chest for everyone to thing I am a guy even at my correct age?' Naruto comically cried, wondering if she should loosen the bandages around her bosom some.

"Why did you let her go?" Marta shouted at Naruto who was snapped out of her depressing thoughts.

"…Because hopefully she'll realized using the powers of demons is not right as at this moment, she is still not to engrossed with the power to not be saved… However… It's also a part of my nature… I hate killing." Marta nodded while looking down. "Now, let's continue to explore as I sense something amiss in the mana in this area."

"Emil! You're the best!" Naruto groaned as Marta clinged onto her arm. "You're such a kind person!"

'If only I was this way with guys, I would be set for life.' Naruto sighed while trying of thinking of ways to kill mana beings like the two Centurions and Guede chuckling behind her back.

-Tales-Naruto-Tales-

"Man… That was long… But, how the heck does someone loose such a precious statue in a geyser!" Lloyd groaned as everyone walked out of the House of Salvation.

"Sounds kind of something that would happen to Naruto." Sakura chimed with a chuckle.

"Yeah… But, the dope picked the better idea of staying out of this place." Sasuke added as Colotte noticed something.

"Um… Where did Naruto, Marta, and Mr. Guede go?" The group also then noticed the fact Naruto and the two others were gone.

"Maaa." The group watched the flower girl monster Naruto had walk up to them and handed Lloyd a note.

"'Went off to check out the Dynasty Ruins as it seems monsters might be the cause of the storms in the ocean. Join us once you all are done with the statue. Signed Naruto.'" Lloyd and the group sweated at the note. "So, they ran off on their own?"

"So those kids were your friends?" The group looked at a fisherman that was standing nearby. "I guess it is my fault. I found this in the ocean when I known I seen these monsters in the Dynasty Ruins and your friend told me my suspicions were right about the monsters from there causing the storms. They then ran off towards the Dynasty Ruins." The fisherman showed them the fish monster.

"Baka! Always running off without thinking!" Sakura gritted her teeth, wanting to choke Naruto at this moment.

"However, we best go after them." Itachi sighed.

"Yes… With the storms, we probably cannot get to Thoda Island. Naruto is pretty knowledgeable on monsters, so he might be onto something… Though, I agree with how he is stupid to act without informing us first." Raine said with a frown.

"Actually, this is sort of why Naruto has the sort of title "Konoha's Knuckle Head Ninja.'" Sasuke sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Naruto is well known for acting first and thinking later."

"But… If Naruto had an idea as to what is causing the storms in the oceans, then doesn't that mean he thought before he acted?" Colette cocked her head as everyone sweated at her.

"Well, let's head over to those ruins and help them out!" Lloyd chimed. "Um… Where are the Dynasty Ruins, anyways?"

"You really need to pay attention more in class Lloyd." Genis sighed, getting a glare form Lloyd. "If I remember correctly, they should be somewhat to the south of here."

"Let's go before the dope gets hurt or Marta and Guede in danger." Sasuke sighed, wondering when Naruto would grow up.

"Mmmm… Uzumaki Naruto." Alice chimed while heading towards Palmacosta. "So, that's what the Chosen of Gaia really looks like. It's a pity I have to kill him… Maybe if I ask the demon I have a contract with, I can have him made into my little pet." Alice chimed before the meek looking man known as Hawkie to Alice ran up with several Vanguard soilders. "Huh? What is it Hawkie?"

"We have… been unable to find the Chosen of Gaia, Ma'am." Hawkie bowed in worry of getting punished.

"Oh, no worries. I accidently found the Chosen of Gaia is with Martmart." Alice chimed as Hawkie looked at his superior with shock. "I can see how he could have easily elude you as he has sense of smell for mana as he could tell my powers from it. But, now, why are you here, Hawkie as I know you would not have just come back to me without results." Alice chimed with an angelic smile.

"Governor-General Dorr has requested that the Vanguard help in finally attacking the ranch near here." Hawkie sighed. "We have not gotten any orders from the Commander yet though."

"Hmmm… Then, tell them that we will provide back-up from afar in case something happens to their forces. That way, as I have a feeling they will be asking for the Chosen's assistance soon, we can keep an eye on the Chosen of Regeneration from afar." Alice happily chimed.

"But… What about the Chosen of Gaia?" Hawkie asked.

"Leave him for now. We know he is with Martmart, so once the Desian Ranch deal is done, we can then focus all we want on Mr. Big and Handsome Chosen and Collettie." Alice smirked, happy with the plan she came up with.

"Then, I shall rely your orders to the other troops." Hawkie said while saluting.

"Good, good! We will have Ratatosk's Core in no time!" Alice hummed, forgetting her loss to Marta, Guede, and Naruto.

-Tales-Naruto-Tales-

"Yesh… Finally. That puzzle was slightly annoying." Naruto sighed as Guede, Marta, and she entered a new room. "Wow… I'm surprised there's this much water this deep down." Naruto said while overlooking the room which the back half was completely filled with water.

"Maybe it's an underground water vein?" Marta cocked her head, wondering why there was so much water as well.

"Interesting." Marta, Guede, and Naruto looked at Tenebrae who appeared by the group. "I know why the ocean has been stormy."

"…A territorial battle between monsters like I suspected?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Indeed." Tenebrae nodded in agreement.

"That can cause storms all the way out in the ocean?" Marta asked, confused as to how it was possible.

"That fisherman found Remoras in the ocean and since they are a freshwater monster species, then that is unnatural." Naruto sighed, her arms crossed as she frowned.

"Monsters hardly ever change their habitats, so an underground lake here and the surrounding ocean must be linked somehow." Tenenbrae continued.

"…Oh! I get it! This is a natural spring connected directly to the ocean!" Naruto chimed.

"Tenebrae, can freshwater monsters live in the ocean, too?" Marta asked, not understanding if fish monsters were like fish.

"I believe the family of monsters that the remora belongs to can tolerate saltwater." Tenebrae sighed.

"Hai. They can and in a pack, they are quite mean little suckers." Naruto teared up, rubbing her rear end as she remembered swimming in a pond she found in a ruin and got nearly eaten by a pack of the little monsters.

"However, the ocean is the domain of Centurion Aqua." Tenenbrae sighed.

"But, isn't Centurions supposed to be keeping balance in your world, Naruto?" Marta asked while cocking her head.

"Yes… However, a while back, the Centurion Cores were lost when demons attacked the Chosen of Gaia many years ago. All the Chosen since then had searched high and low for the cores and the only one found was Tenebrae and Lord Ratatosk's core and we had been studying both at the Whirlpool Magi-Tech University in my world before the only visible part of Whirlpool to outsiders was destroyed along with the university. However, I was able to awaken Tenenbrae and he has been helping me look for the Cores.

"However, it seems these demons pulled a interesting little trick." Ignis chimed in. "They put the Centruion Cores like mine here in this world." Marta recoiled in shock.

"Yes. And it seems Aqua's core is right over there." Tenebrae chimed while all of the group looked at the platform right next to the water where it seems to have an alter of a blue crystal in the form of an opening lotus flower with a deep blue bud looking object floating above it.

"So… The Cores were not even in Gaia." Marta sighed some relief before realizing the danger. "Wait… Then we need to make sure the Vanguard doesn't learn of this! If they find the Centurion Cores, then this could cause major problems!"

"Hai… Which is why I didn't want Tenenbrae and Ignis to been seen by the others." Naruto sighed as Marta raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to put Lloyd and the other as well as my teammates at risk of my problem. Marta, can you promise me not to tell the others?"

"I promise! We make quite a fighting duo!" Marta chimed only to hear a cough and see Guede. "Sorry, I mean trio. Guede, you need to talk some more."

"I don't need to. I don't really like either of you." Guede snorted as Marta pouted.

"Then, if you don't like us, why are you with us?" Marta growled, mad at the mana being.

"I am just doing a favor for the fool right there. The baka helped me, so I am returning the favor. Once we are even, then we will be back to enemies." Guede growled back.

"Oh, I get it. You're just acting tough because you don't want to abmit that you are really Emil's friend!" Marta chimed.

"Nani? It's the opposite! I completely and utterly hate that brat!" Guede shouted in anger.

'…You didn't have to call me a brat… I'm twenty-one…' Naruto comically cried, wondering why this only happens to her.

"You're blushing with embarrassment!" Marta teased.

"Dammit! Shut up! Fool! Go and awaken that damn Centurion! Now!" Guede shouted as Naruto chuckled as the usually stoic Guede was actually flustered. (Guede-Frenemy-"He's an enemy, he's a friend… Wait, which one is he really?")

The group went through the room, finding a good new spinner for Marta and some other things in chests before reaching the bottom. Naruto took the core from its resting place.

"So… That's a Centurion Core?" Marta asked, looking at the core.

"No, that is the dormant state of a Core." Tenebrae sighed as Naruto looked over the platform which seemed like solid liquid as it made ripples where they walked.

"It's an underground lake." The group noticed the large lake that was half the room and possibly more from the fact it went all the way back.

"I wonder if its connected to the sea." Marta said while looking at Naruto, "Like Emil said earlier." Marta chimed before getting pushed back by Naruto and Guede.

"Rooooooar!" A large somewhat what serpentine whale monster came out of the water as Naruto put the Centurion Core into her bag and both Guede and she got into battle stances.

"T-That's a Manitou!" Marta gasped, remembering that Manitous were well known to be one of the most violent monsters in the ocean.

"That monster is the most territorial of all underwater creatures. I wouldn't be surprised if it's been clashing with the other ocean species." Tenebrae sighed before disappearing with Ignis.

"That's the cause of the storms in the ocean. With the Remoras invading the Manitou's territory, it started a territory war in the ocean!" Naruto shouted, "Here it comes! Watch it as the floor is solid water mana, so it can come through the floor!" Naruto and Guede jumped out of the way as the Manitou dived at them for it to go through the floor of the platform they were on as if it was water. Once it came back up, Guede and Naruto slashed at it.

"Dancing Swallow!" Marta slashed at the large beast before kicking off of it as it jumped back up and went underwater again. "No fair! It can go under us!"

Naruto noticed a shadow heading for Guede. "Guede! Watch out!" Guede

jumped for the monster to shoot up at where he was standing.

"Lightning!" A bolt of lightning hit the beast, stunning it, as the small group saw everyone running towards them.

"Baka!" Sasuke grunted while slashing at the Manitou which howled in pain as the others got into the fight. "Here you go again with getting in trouble!"

"I'm not in trouble!" Naruto shouted back at Sasuke. "It's just a ticked off Manitou!" Naruto shouted before chanting. "Rain down from the sky! Lightning Rain!" Naruto shouted, firing off a full blast lightning attack instead of the short-cut he used earlier. The lightning bolts hit the beast dead on and made it dive back into the lake. "Watch it! Here it comes again!" Naruto shouted, but the Manitou shot out of the water and took them all into its mouth by side swipping the whole platform, knocking out everyone.

"Oh… Damn…" Naruto groaned as everyone woke up to find themselves on a beach. "Stupid Manitou. It transported us somewhere just to keep itself from getting its fins kicked."

"You're the one who was stupid!" Genis shouted as everyone got up. "Why did you rush off like that into a dangerous place? You could have been killed!"

"I have to agree with Genis. All three of you could have been hurt badly." Raine added, though also hitting Genis across the head for yelling.

"Sorry, just I had a feeling I knew what was going on and I couldn't let it keep happening as it was affecting both humans and monsters." Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "The monsters in the ocean where quarreling over territory and now that Manitou has been shown it place, the storms should ease down now."

"Monsters can cause storms in the oceans?" Colette cocked her head in confusion.

"Hai. Kind of why a lot of legends with sea monsters often see two quarreling monster in the middle of a storm. Monsters rarely leave their territories and will fight other monsters and cause effects on whatever elements the monsters are connected to." Naruto sighed. "But, where are we is what I want to know."

"Baka…" Sasuek snorted for Naruto's ears to twitched.

"Teme! I heard that!" Naruto snapped at Sasuke. "What's with you all anyways? Ever since I finally become normal, everyone has been sort of weird!"

"How can we trust you when you have kept things from us like being two of the same person?" Kratos asked only to sweated as Naruto pushed her cheeks out.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" The group sweated as Naruto jumped up and down in a trantum, much like a toddler only to stop and let loose one more shout. "Baka!"

"What… the heck was that?" Lloyd asked, sort of freaked out.

"Calling you all idiots!" The group paled as the furious blond seemed to have flames coming off her. "Just because I do not talk a lot about myself does not mean I am always keeping things from you all! In fact, I mentioned several times that Ratato and I are the same person, that my blood is not what people keep saying it is, and even though I do not correct this as I find it stupid… I AM A FREAKING GIRL!" Naruto roared for everyone including the stoic Kratos and Itachi to jump.

"N-N-Nani?" Marta paled before her head dropped.

"…Oh, yeah… You look so much like a guy… I kind of forgot…" Sasuke paled, realizing somehow he forgotten the one of the most shocking things he found out about Naruto.

"…Sigh… I'm sorry… It's just people just label what they think of me even though I just don't like to speak a lot about my private life." Naruto sighed, running her hand through her hair. "But, seriously… I was not hiding the fact I was split into two from anyone… Just… Well, you think how you are supposed to explain something even you don't fully understand. The way I spilt was completely by accident!" Naruto whined as the group sweated.

"I sort of understand, Naruto." Colette smiled at Naruto. "You're a good person. But, how can you split into two by accident?"

"…A mana seal combining with a spell I casted." Naruto blushed in embarrassment. "It was so humiliating, too, as it happened with I was surrounded by enemies… Which is sort why I don't like talking about it…"

"I see…" Kratos blushed, now realizing why Naruto was so light before. "So, being one-fourth elf, you re three-fourths human right?"

"Nope. One-fourth human, one fourth elf." All of the group looked at Naruto with shock. "Duh! If you spilt something in half, it there are two different fourths, one each with be one of the halves as the half from the hole also become two fourths!"

"Wait, Naruto… If you're only a fourth human and one fourth elf, then what's the half?" Raine asked as another vein popped up on Naruto's forehead, but she stopped and sighed.

"If you haven't figured that out, then I will not say anything. I need to cool off… Damn… Is it me or is it steamy here?" Naruto asked as the group noticed a small trail to a dock with a toll hut. The sign on the dock read "Thoda Island Tours."

"…Wow… That's… pretty convenient." Lloyd chuckled as Naruto raised an eyebrow at him.

"We can at least go and get the Spiritua Statue." Genis sighed as Naruto cocked her head.

"Why would the Spiritua Statue be here?" Naruto asked as Guede and Marta was also confused.

"Oh, yeah, you three weren't with us. One of the priests accidently dropped the real statue in the geyser on this island and then had a fake made to replace the real one." Sakura explained as they walked up the path to find it also lead to the geyser.

"I see… Ah, man… I hate steam… It makes my wool frizz." All of the group sweated at Naruto as they reached the geyser and they looked at it with Lloyd and Genis talking about geysers and Lloyd's education.

"Hmm?" Colette looked at a sign near an old spotting tower.

"What is it, Chosen?" Kratos asked.

"That sign over there on that lookout platform..." Collete let out a sigh.

"What about the sign?"

"It kind of looks familiar… I'm probably just my imagination." Colette chimed as the group walked up over to the lookout area and saw the Spiritua Statue.

"Wow… The dude was really telling the truth." Sasuke sighed, amazing at seeing that indeed the statue was in the geyser.

"All I have to do is to stop it with my magic. RIGHT?" Genis shouted as the group watched as Naruto jumped and landed on the other side to run on the side of the geyser's wall to the statue and grab it and then run back for one geyser blast to go up near him just as he landed.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled as Naruto dusted herself off.

"What? I got the statue." Naruto sighed before her hair puffed out into an afro. "Dang it!" Naruto gave the statue to Lloyd so she can run her hands through her hair to get it back to normal.

"Naruto… You seriously could have gotten hurt there." Raine sighed at the second panic attack the Uzumaki gave them.

"Huh? I know. I mean, the only part of Whirlpool left is the areas hidden and a lot of the places have similar obstacles to get to the village parts." Naruto frowned as everyone sweated. "Some even more dangerous, hence why we are tough how to get pass them even without our wings."

"Heh heh… Hence the wings." Lloyd sheepishly laughed as Colette went behind the sign."Huh? Where are you going, Colette?" Lloyd and the group looked behind the sign to find an oracle stone. "Hey, isn't this a whatchamacallit stone?"

"An oracle stone." Kratos corrected Lloyd who looked away in embarrassment.

"That must be why it looked familiar!" Colette chimed.

"So this is the Seal of Water!" Raine eyes sparkled with joy.

"Well, duh… We are in the middle of the ocean next to a hot spring gone nuts." Sasuke sighed before Raine smacked the Uchiah aside the head for poor manners and gave him a heated glare which made him back off.

"Ah, man! That means we didn't have to get that Spiritua Statue!" Lloyd weakly whined with disappointment.

"There are more than two seals, Lloyd." Naruto frowned. "So, we can still use it to find the others."

"Cheer up, Lloyd! At least you got to see Naruto with a different hair style." Colette chimed happily.

"Hey…" Narto whined, not liking the fact her hair had frizzed.

"Come on! Let's hurry and go inside!" Genis pouted, getting annoyed. Colette put her hand on the stone for several boulders to fall off a ledge to expose a cave and a bridge of blue mana formed for them to go up. Sheena, who had just came to the geyser in hopes of catching the Chosen by surprise was shocked, seeing the mana bridge and the Chosen's group walking up it. She ran towards the spot only to be stopped by Noishe who also had washed ashore with the group.

"Excellent! Let's begin the excavation!" Raine chimed in Ruin mode.

"We're not here to excavate anything…" Lloyd sighed, not wanting to learn things like history.

Sheena glared at the white and green monster. "Corrine!" In a puff of smoke, a small fox like creature appeared and growled at Noishe who didn't budge. Sheena cursed under her breath when the bridge disappeared. "Grr! Stupid beast!"

"Why does this weird animal block the way?" The fox whined before Sheena noticed the old lookout tower and the cliff on which the entrance was in.

"Out of the way, mutt!" Sheena shouted, throwing down a smoke bomb which frighten Noishe and made him run off.

"…What a chicken…" The fox sighed before disappearing as Sheena ran towards the lookout tower in hopes of catching up with the group.

The inside of the ruins were much like a mix of a cave and stone chapel, except a lot of the chapel part was falling apart. Lloyd noticed Kratos stop for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked as Naruto also stopped and looked at both of the brown hair males.

"… It looks like that girl didn't make it inside." Kratos sighed.

"What girl?" Lloyd cocked his head.

"The assassin, huh?" Naruto sighed as Kratos nodded. "I guess she is still after the Chosen."

"She followed us?" Lloyd shouted, with luckily the group already have walked ahead a bit.

"No… She probably just happened to be here the same time as us…" Naruto sighed while Kratos was fighting the urge to through the young man into the water below.

"You didn't notice?" Lloyd looked away in embarrassment, but Kratos continue before he could hear the excuses. "Never let your guard down, ever. Assuming you want to survive."

"Oh, yes, of course, you're so perfect. You'd never screw up." Lloyd mocked with a pout.

"Even I make mistakes." Kratos looked down as Naruto caught the tone. "I made a terrible one…"

"What?" Lloyd asked only for Kratos to shake his head.

"…Nothing. I shouldn't have said that. Forgive me." Kratos sighed as he walked passed Lloyd.

"Forgive you? What? You don't make any sense sometimes." Lloyd groaned before looking at Naruto. "Well, let's get going." Lloyd chimed only to see Naruto had already left. "Wait up!"

They explored the first part of the seal to find it was mainly just a cave, but once they got downstairs, they found a ring device.

"Cool! I wonder what effect it will have now?" Lloyd chimed, touching the device for a blue light to come out. He then activated the Socorer's Ring for it to shoot out water. "Huh? Water?"

"It is the Seal of Water, Lloyd." Genis chuckled.

"Hey, Naruto, aren't you going to change your ring's element as well?" Lloyd turned to Naruto.

"No. In the other ruin, we had to use fire as well, so it might be best to keep one ring the fire element and the other the element given." Naruto smirked as Lloyd frowned at her.

"Party pooper." Lloyd mumbled.

"You just wanted someone else to have the lame ring power as well!" Genis chimed before getting head locked by Lloyd. However, the group went out of the cave part to find the rest of the ruins were outside and quite well preserve and breathtaking with many water elements like waterfalls.

"Agh… More levels and stairs!" Naruto groaned, tired from the other dungeon's puzzle.

"Huh? What are you taking about?" Lloyd asked, confused about what Naruto was complaining about.

"You'll see. I bet we have to light something with fire so then we can use the water element of your ring to solve. However, before that, you have to go up or down some stairs to the other level to set something up to keep a booby trap from stopping you from solving the puzzle and then go back to the upper level to use the water part, go back down to do the lower water part to solve the puzzle, but then go back up to get to the entrance." Naruto tiredly sigh.

"Why do you guess that?" Kratos asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't know. This place is kind of familiar… Probably because of the damn Dynasty Ruins having just as much water," Naruto groaned as everyone sweated.

"Hey, I bet your wrong Naruto!" Lloyd chimed with a smirk.

"You wanna bet on it? Well, if I am wrong, I will tell you what half my blood is. But, if I win, I will keep my mouth shut and you all will just have to figure it out on your own as punishment for mistrusting me on stupid matters!" Naruto smirked.

"You're on!" Lloyd chuckled though the rest of the group oddly had a weird bad feeling about this.

-Tales-Naruto-Tales-

"Huh? Where am I?" A pink hair girl wearing a flowery themed white dress with yellow trimming and some black blinked as she looked around at where she was. She noticed a sword next to her and realized it was hers. 'But… Why do I have a sword?'

"Oh! You're up!" The girl's green eyes landed on a brown hair girl with dark eyes and wearing an outfit of yellow and brown. "I'm Chocolat! Are you alright? My tour found you unconscious on the side of the road!"

"Y-Yes, I am fine." The girl sat up to find that she was sitting in a camp.

"That's good." Chocolat sighed in relief. "So, what is your name?"

"My name…" The girl thought real hard. She did not know why, but she couldn't remember… "Oh! My name is Kanonno!" The girl known as Kanonno chimed, beaming like the dark flower headband she had in her hair.

"Okay, Kannono, do you know where you are?" Chocolat asked, wanting to make sure the girl was not hurt on the head.

"No… All I can remember is my name." Kanonno frowned while looking down. "But… I have this deep feeling that I have something very important I have to do."

"Oh, dear. You have amnesia." Chocolat frowned. "Judging from the fact you have that large sword, you could have been fighting the Desians. Well, if you want to, you can travel with my tour till we get back to Palmacosta. We have a good doctor there who could help you with your memories."

"Thank you, Miss Chocolat!" Kanonno chimed while getting up.

"Heh heh! Lookie here!" Everyone began to panic as they found the camp surrounded by Desians.

"What the heck are you guys doing here? This is a tour of the Church of Martel!" Chocolat shouted only for the Desians to chuckle. Kanonno instantly recognized the looks in the Desians' eyes unconsciously and got up, picking up her sword.

"Miss Chocolat! Run!" Kanonno shouted for Chocolat to look at her with shock.

"You can't take on all these Desians by yourself!" Chocolat shouted, glaring at her only to gasp as some of the Desians charged at them both, but Kanonno sliced through the small group with her large broadsword with ease.

"Do not worry about me. I will be fine!" Kanonno chimed before dodging the attacks of the Desians and cutting down more of the warriors to make an opening. "Go while you still have a chance!"

"You better be careful!" Chocolat shouted as the tour quickly ran away.

"Damn! This girl must be using an Exsphere!" One of the Desians grunted.

"I do not know what an Exsphere is, but I will not allow you to bring harm to the people who had helped me!" Kanonno growled at the men only to turn around when she heard shouts and screams from where the tour went.

"Oh, no you don't, missy! You're going to pay!" Kanonno blocked the Desians' attack with her blade and slash down several others to find she was completely surrounded.

'…I need something to destroy them all at once.' Kanonno thought only for something to come across her mind. 'Magic!' Kanonno ran to one side and cut down several Desians before she began chanting under her breath. "Feel my power! Nova by the pact! Ancient Nova!" Kanonno shouted while raising her hand up for a complex mana circle to appear above her and rain down powerful blasts of fire on the Desians, defeating the forces blocking her way.

"Miss Chocolat!" Kanonno shouted while running towards where the tour had ran only to gasp seeing a few dead bodies and remains of carts. "No! Miss Chocolat!" Kanonno shouted, only to find that Chocolat and the rest of the tour that was missing had been captured. "…Palmacosta… I have to go to this Palmacosta place and tell them what has happened!" Kanonno frowned before heaving her sword to where it rested on her shoulder before running towards where the tour had been going, guessing it was where Palmacosta was.

-Tales-Naruto-Tales-

"Heh heh heh!" Naruto grinned as Lloyd glared at her as they walked onto the platform in which the warp ring was on.

"Alright! You were right. Yesh, you just were lucky on that guess." Lloyd groaned in embarrassment.

"Actually, betting against me is a bad thing. I remember back when I was with the Ero-Sennin, looking for Baa-chan and I played a slot on with a coin I found and won back all my money that cheap Ero-Sennin used on girls." Naruto pouted, making a mental note to beat up the super perv Jiraiya once she was strong enough.

"…Well, at least we now know how you survived this long. You got quite some luck." Sasuke sighed, though he was quite disappointed in not finding out what Naruto half is. The group went through the wrap portal to end up in a temple inside a cave lake with water and waterfalls all around.

"This place is all dark and humid… Let's hurry up and get out of here." Lloyd complained, also still annoyed about losing the bet with Naruto.

"We must release the seal first." Kratos tiredly sighed, wondering when Lloyd will grow up some.

"I know that." Lloyd shot back.

"Then stop saying stupid things." Sasuke got a glare from Lloyd while he looked at the place. "This kind of reminds me of Waves. Though, minus the fancy temple." Sasuke frowned when he saw Naruto and Guede already in a fighting stance. "Uh… Why are you two-"

"I feel… mana welling up… Like at the Seal of Fire!" Genis chimed before they saw a swirling of blue mana before the alter.

"Because it is about to summon a monster!" Naruto shouted as three monsters came out of the whirlpool of mana. "Watch it! Two Amphitra and a Adulocia!" Naruto shouted as three mermaid monsters appeared with the largest being blue and green in color and the others purplish in color. "The Adulocia is an ice type so use fire! The other two use lightning!" Naruto grunted while slashing at an Amphitra.

"Alright! Lightning!" Sakura shouted after drawing a glyph and hit one of the Amphitra with a lightning attack before Sasuke finished it off with several slashes with his katana.

"Lightning!"Genis shouted, hitting the other Amphitra, killing it after it had been weaken down by Itachi. The Adulocia finished casting a spell and fired off a beam of water towards Lloyd and Kratos.

"Move it!" Naruto shouted, blocking the laser with her body and pushed back some, but managed to stay up right, though cuts were on her arms now. "Water Laser and Aqua Laser can cut you into pieces if you're not careful!" Naruto shouted while charging at the Adulocia. "Duel Death!" Naruto shouted, slashing the Adulocia and then unleashing two force waves with her blade.

"First Aid!" Raine shouted as Naruto glowed with a healing aura and found her wounds healed.

"Thanks!" Naruto chime before chanting. "Rain agony down from the heavens! Dark Lightning!" Naruto shouted for several black bolts of lightning to hit the mermaid creature as Kratos, Lloyd, and Itachi slashed it down for it to finally die.

"Yes! Another one bites the dust!" Lloyd chimed while sheathing his swords.

"Don't get cocky." Itachi sighed, spoiling Lloyd's mental parade. "We have numbers on our side at the moment."

"Wait… Speaking of numbers, Naruto, why didn't you use your Kage Bushin?" Sakura asked, remembering Naruto's signature jutsu.

"Heh heh… I sort of forgot about the Kage Bushin now that I have been using my old moves again." Naruto sheepishly laughed as everyone sweated. However, everyone looked at the altar which raised up to expose quickly a figure before a ball of blue mana appeared in the column and the column dropped.

_Chosen of Regeneration… You have done well in reaching this far. Now, offer your prayers at the alter._

"Yes!" Colette chimed before walking up to the alter and prayed. "Oh Goddess Martel, great protect and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!" Colette let out her wings and floated up for the blue mana to turn white and rays of light came out of the ceiling as a ball the group saw back at the Seal of Fire came down from the heavens. In a flash of light, Remiel appeared before the group.

"You have done well, Chosen One, Colette. The second seal is now released." Remiel smiled.

"Thank you, Father." Colette nodded.

"…Accept this blessing from Cruxis. I hereby grant you additional angelic power." Remiel said, though Naruto caught that the angel's tone was slightly off.

"Ah… Father?" Colette whispered before four lights came down and went into Colette's body and she glowed blue.

"The next seal lies far north, in a place that gazes upon the end. Offer your prayers at the altar in that distant land."

"Father, have I done something to displease you?" Colette asked as Naruto frowned, looking at the angel.

"…It matters not. All that is needed is for you to become an angel." Remiel answered. "I will be waiting for you at the next seal. Colette… My daughter. Hurry and become a true angel. Do not disappoint me." Remiel then turned into a ball of light and shot up for angelic feathers of light to be left behind.

"What's up with him? He always talks like he's so important." Genis groaned.

"Wow… So that's what an angel looks like!" Marta chimed.

"Oh, yeah, you just joined the group." Lloyd smirked at her through Raine glared at her brother.

"Apologize to Colette!" Raine scolded Genis while slapping him aside the head.

"It's all right. Father… Remiel really does sound like that." Colette looked down in embarrassment.

"Well, shall we get going to the next seal?" Lloyd asked, trying to change the subject as it seemed Colette didn't want to talk about her angel father. "Although, he was confusing as usual."

"Stop complaining… Let's get moving." Kratos sighed, though the ninja could understand Kratos' anxiety as they remembered the kunoichi assassin from before was also on the same island.

"Actually… If I had to guess, the next seal is a tomb since he said 'In a place that gazes on the end.'" Naruto chimed as the group looked at her. "But, thereis probably all sorts of ancient tombs, so we might want to give that statue to that old man and see what clues we can get from Spritiua's journal."

"Yes. That is a great idea." Raine chimed as the group walked towards the wrap ring, but Naruto stayed behind.

"Well, I need to hatch you while I have this chance." Naruto pulled out Aqua's Core. "I don't need any of the other's suffering side effects with thanks to me carrying a dormant core." Naruto chimed before closing her eyes and the core on her forehead glowed for the core to open up and expose a blue orb with a light blue symbol inside. "There… Huh?" Naruto recoiled as the orb left her hand in a flash was replaced by a female looking being with a black and white body with yellow trimming as her hair was blue with a fish tail on the end as well as her yes and had cat ear looking fins for ears which one was pierced with a fish bone earring.

"So, you're the Chosen, huh? You're pretty interesting looking. I like the hair pieces." The being comes with a smile.

"…Hair pieces?" Naruto felt on her head and gasped. "Cool! I have horns like my mom!" Naruto chimed.

"…Those are horns?" The creature cocked her head and only sighed. "Well, I am Aqua, the Centurion of Water. I will form a pact with you." Aqua chimed.

"Thanks." Naruto sighed, glad Tenebrae and Ingis haven't chimed in any comments as she really wanted to get back to the group before she makes them worry.

"Stop right there, Chosen!" Naruto turned around only to get ran into by Sheena.

"ACK!" Both hit the ground hard. "Ow… This is just not my day." Naruto groaned as Sheena got up and looked around to gasp.

"Huh? What the? Where's the Chosen? Who are you?" Sheena shouted as Naruto got up.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, though my form changed a lot since we last met, Assassin-chan." Naruto sighed, dusting herself off. "Though, our luck must match today. You just missed the Chosen as they just left."

"What? And after climbing the cliffs and rocky mountain of this island to get here?" Sheena growled before seeing Aqua. "What the heck? A Summoning Spirit! How the heck can you form pacts? I though the art was lost on this side?"

"I believe that is true… But this means you are not from this world, aren't you?" Sheena recoiled as Naruto sighed. "I will let you go today after all the bad luck we both are experiencing… Though, Aqua is not a Summoning Spirit."

"How can that not be a Summon Spirit?" Sheena shouted in anger.

"Hmph! I'm a proud Centurion! And I don't like your pissy attitude either. I sense you already have a pact with a water type, so can I control it and take her down." Aqua glared at Sheena who raised an eyebrow as Naruto sighed. There went her chances of believing Aqua was possibly the most normal of the Centurions.

"No… Judging from your fighting style and clothing… You are neither from Gaia or Sylvarant… That means you are from-"Naruto stopped as she felt a sudden increase in mana and turned around for a beautiful woman with blue skin with a water like skirt bottom and purple hair with fins coming off the top of her head and ears. "Ah, crap… Not again."

"I am Undine, the Summon Spirit of Water. Those who possess the right of the pact. I am one who is bound to Mithos. What are those names?"

"Those?" Sheena and Naruto asked in unison.

"Yes. Both of you possess the right of pact, correct?" The Summon Spirit asked.

"Yes." Both Sheena and Naruto looked at each other with shock, having spoken in unison again.

"Then I wish to form a pact with you both as my pact with Mithos is annul." Undine spoke with a smirk.

"Woah! Wait a second! I though Summon Spirits cannot have two pacts at the same time!" Naruto recoiled as Sheena looked at Naruto with shock.

"That is true, but there is no rule against the pact being made by more than one person." Both girls sweated before a red light appear and Efreet appeared as well.

"That is correct, and it is not against the rules to allow another person to be added on if they take on the same vow as the current pact. If the other pact maker wins against Undine, then I shall make include her as well in my pact with you, Naruto. However, if you both fail, then I will annul my pact with you." Efreet added.

"Hey! No fair!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah! I-I'm not ready for something like this!" Sheena shouted. She was here to assassinate the Chosen, not make a pact!"

"Sorry, but draw your weapons!" Undine formed a sword of water and charged them.

"Ack!" Both ducked down low only to trip the Summon Spirit who slashed through one of the pillars of the shrine before hitting the bottom of it and stunning herself. "Aim one of your cards at the top!" Naruto shouted for Sheena to through one of her cards towards the pillar and Naruto shot it with a dark bolt for it to cut through the top of the pillar and slammed on top of Undine, turning her into a puddle of water. "…Wow… Was not expecting that to happen…"

"Me either…" Sheena sighed as Efreet managed to sweat even though being made of fire mana. Both became on guard as Undine reformed herself.

"Splendid. Now, swear your vow. Upon what vow do you form our pact?" Both kunoichi sweated at the spirit.

"Uh… We didn't really defeat you in battle…" Sheena pointed out, just as confused with Naruto.

"Though, technically not, you both did defeat me in a smart way. I prefer summoners with brains than brawls."

"Oh…" Naruto sighed. "You fine with the vow 'I vow to protect all those who are important to me.' It's the pact I have with Efreet."

"Um… I sort of prefer the vow to save those who are suffering, but I am fine with the one you current have." Sheena sighed.

"Alright, we vow to protect all those who are important to us!" Naruto shouted with a cat like smirk.

"Unerstood. I pledge my power to you, Pact Makers." Undine glowed and turned into two aquamarine rings which Naruto and Sheena both got one.

"You did technically defeat Undine, so you are now under the pact, Pact Maker." Efreet glowed red and formed into another garnet ring which Sheena gotten.

"… Wow… I guess after all these years, the Summon Spirits are desperate for a new summoners." Aqua sighed as Sheena and Naruto looked at her.

"That… or Sekudes had been spreading rumors in the Summoning Realm." Naruto groaned as Sheena looked at her with shock. "What's next? Animal summonings coming to have me form a pact with them as well..." Sheena flinched as she saw Naruto looking at her. "Let's promise not to summon the Summon Spirits we just made pacts with when fighting each other later? We might accidently annul the current pact if we do."

"Because I would be attack the people important to you." Sheena sighed. "Alright. But… Promise not to say anything of this to your group?"

"Don't worry… This goes down on private matters I do not wish to speak about." Naruto let out a sigh with a head drop. "Now, go. With how our luck is today, you might fail again with attempting an assassination today."

"…Y-Yeah." Sheena nodded, confused as to what just happened as Naruto used the wrap ring. "W-Wait? Who or what are you?" Sheena shouted only for Naruto to teleport away and when she tried to use the portal, it went off. "What the?" She noticed a paper seal on the warp ring. "Dang it! Now I have to climb out of here! I will get back at you for this, Naruto!" Sheena roared in anger, furious at the blond summoner she just met.

"That should keep her out of the way for at least a day." Naruto sighed while walking towards the end of the platform that connected to another. "Though, I wonder if she read to see that the seal only lasts for a day… Oh, well." Naruto shrugged her shoulder before sensing a spike of mana, but this time in the sky. "What the-"

"AAAAAAAH!"

"WHACK!" Something slammed into Naruto's face, causing Naruto to trip on her feet and fall off the platform. "ACK!"

-SPLASH!-

-Tales-Naruto-Tales-

The group exited the Seal of Water, however, once they were off the lookout point, Colette collapsed onto the ground. Lloyd ran over to her and found her having a hard time catching her breath.

"Professor Sage! Colette's sick again!" Lloyd sighed, helping her up.

"We must let her rest immediately." Raine frowned, studying Colette.

"I guess it is time to set up camp." Kratos sighed as Sasuke looked around and realized something.

"Yes, but if this is going to happen every time she releases a seal… Colette is going to have a difficult journey ahead of her. For the time being, I'm going to call the phenomenon Angel Toxicosis."

"Colette, are you okay? Does it hurt?" Genis asked as Colette got her bearings back.

"I'm fine. It's go away soon… I'm sorry for worrying everyone." Colette apologized.

"Okay, that's enough. You're not allowed to apologize any more, okay?" Lloyd sighed, though quite worried for Colette's health.

"Hehehe… I'm sorry…" Colette chuckled through her panting.

"Uh… It seems we left behind the dope again." Sasuke pointed out as the group was shocked to see Naruto had disappeared again.

"Whoa! Where Emil go?" Marta gasped in shock as Guede looked at the entrance of the seal.

"Neither mind. Here comes the fool…" Guede sighed as the group looked up to see Naruto walking down the mana bridge… Soaking wet.

"Uh, Naruto, why are you all wet? Sakura asked as Naruto reached the group. However, they all paled at the killer intent rolling off her body as she had a twisted smile on her face.

"Oh, R-aine!" Naruto chimed as Raine gulped, seeing the evil aura on Naruto.

"Y-Yes, Naruto? Are you okay?" Raine asked as Kratos had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Hai! Meet a real life space alien!" Naruto chimed, holding up a small whitish tan with darker gray tan marking animal that was cute, yet had a slight humanoid look and had a butterfly wings like tail.

"Oh, hi, I'm Mor-Wait? What?" The group recoiled when the creature spoke before seeing Raine's eyes lit up.

"A real extraterrestrial?" Raine chimed. "And it talks too? What kind of food do you eat? What's your planet's name? How did you get here?"

"Ack! Help!" The creature shocked the group more as it actually could fly with its butterfly wing like tail and pretty darn quick as well as it was managing to keep out of Raine's reach.

"…An alien?" Sakura pouted at Naruto. "I thought you cared about monsters, Naruto."

"I do. That due is a being from another world." The group, especially her teammates, looked at her with shock. "Though, he crash landed right on my face and I fell into the water on the lower level of the Seal." Everyone sweated realizing why Naruto was so mad. "However, Whirlpool is actually used to beings from other worlds coming and going. Many elves and drawfs of other worlds know have to use spells to travel through dimensions and use it for trading. This also means other beings also are known to show up like Mormo who is being chased."

"So, jumping worlds is easy?" Itachi asked, holding back his glare.

"No. The magic that does it takes a lot of mana and hence is expensive, so only a few can do it… However, it is often like with Mormo beings that worlds are destroyed that often move to other worlds." Naruto sighed while looking down.

"Then… Wasn't it kind of mean to expose that fact to my sister?" Genis asked with a doubtful look on his face.

"Well, the dude accidently made a lot of the monsters mad with his loud talking and hence I was delayed even more as I had to fight most of my time back here." Naruto pouted while looking away and the group sweated.

"I believe we best set up camp as the Chosen needs to rest." Kratos coughed, getting Raine's attention as Mormo hid behind Naruto's head in hopes of escaping the crazy lady.

Later that night, Lloyd woke up to see Colette was still awake, looking at the moons, and walked over to her. "Colette, you're still up?"

Colette jumped and turned around to see Lloyd. "Hehe… I couldn't sleep."

"You may feel better now, but you still need to rest." Lloyd sighed, through smiling at Colette.

"I know." Colette smiled at Lloyd. "I'll go to sleep in a little bit. Don't worry."

"But, still…" Lloyd frowned.

"Kratos and Naruto are still awake, too. See?" Colette pointed at Kratos and Naruto.

"That's because Kratos volunteered to be the night rest and Naruto… She's probably too mad to sleep. You need to rest." Lloyd scolded Colette lightly who looked down.

"Okay…" Colette sighed.

"Okay, good night." Lloyd chimed while walking off.

"Good night…" Colette looked down. "Please, dream some good dreams for me, Lloyd." Colette sighed under her breath before looking back at the moon. Once Lloyd was asleep, Naruto turned to Kratos, making sure Colette was too far to hear.

"… Kratos… You really haven't changed much the last time I saw you so long ago." Naruto sighed, not flinching at the blade pointed at her throat. "You know that won't kill me. All I wish to do it talk."

"Who are you?" Kratos asked for Naruto to look at the flames.

"I would have guessed you would know by now who I am, Kratos." Naruto sighed as the blade stayed against her neck.

"You should be dead." Kratos glared at Naruto who chuckled.

"Sadly for you… Dead is not a concept my soul and mind doesn't understand." Naruto chuckled. "But, then again, my job is not done and I cannot truly 'die' till it is done." Naruto then looked at the campfire with a somber smile. "But… Can't you see what is going on? Over all this time, have you become blind, Kratos?"

"…" Kratos stayed quiet though he sheaths his sword.

"I guess things have happened… That horrible mistake I presume is the cause." Kratos kept quiet as Naruto continued. "You should know even though there is a thing called fate and destiny that is just the string which guides you from the choices you make. It is of your own choices that in which your fate and destiny is made."

"And if this is the case, why is it you are even here?" Kratos asked, frowning at Naruto.

"I guess luck had a little to do with it… But, it is technically of my own accord even though for a while I couldn't remember thanks to being split into two." Naruto looked up at the sky. "But, you know if this continues… Then it will lead to a horrible demise."

"… So… You are going to kill the Chosen?" Kratos asked, ready to unsheathe his blade.

"No… Killing will get anyone nowhere. Colette is my friend… And I know if I stop her journey… She will die." Naruto frowned closing her eyes. "If I had known the truth of my memories before she started this journey… I would have kept her from suffering this pain… But… Kratos, you seriously need to open up more… Speaking of which… He looks a lot like you…"

"… Yeah…" Kratos sighed, relaxing a small bit. "I know… If he knew the truth, he probably never forgive me."

"…Baka... You're still the same apathetic, but caring fool even from back so long… You seriously need to stop isolating yourself and enjoy life some. I mean, with how old we technically are, there has to be something that you find good about life!" Naruto laughed while slapping Kratos on the back as if he was an old friend.

"Yet, even after all this time, you are still more demonic than angelic." Kratos somehow managed to keep a straight face even though Naruto had slammed her blade right in-between his legs.

"What lovely fact did you just say?" Naruto evilly smirked as Kratos sweated. "That I am a demon?"

'And she still has the same temper that could even scare demons if enraged.' Kratos thought while shaking his head with a look of total terror on his face, not wanting to take on Naruto's legendary wrath only very few knew thanks to most not living to tell the tale.

* * *

Endnote-Well, I hoped you like this chapter. Also, I apologize again for the lack of updating in the last few months, but fanfiction is not the only thing in my life and I need to get an education, especially with how it is nowadays, just to get a job and bring in the bucks to live. So, a word of warning, I might go down on updates around mid-January as that's when I start my second term of college, though this time I don't have marching band(which took most of my time) or English(which I had to pass with a B to get credits for both 101 and 102), so I might not be delayed as much as the last few months.


	7. Notice

Hello. Sorry for being gone for so long. College had eaten up my time and now that I am back, I find I have to do some major overhauling on what I have on Fanfiction. This is mostly finding due to not being on top of my stories for so long, I have lost my muse for most of them. So, am purging my account and keeping only the stories I will be rewriting or keeping to use as a source for writing original stories as I am trying to get off of fanfiction and creating my own stories.

This story is up for rewrite proposal. I have the summary of the rewrite down below and if you, the fans like it, I will rewrite it. If you guys and gals don't like the summary, I will put the story up for adoption and those wanting to adopt will be able to with sending me a PM with a summary of where you are going to take it.

Here is the summary of the rewrite of Tales of the Three Worlds:

When Team 7 was heading back to Konoha when running into trouble in the form of a girl being chased by several masked men. Within a flash, Sasuke and Naruto find themselves in a world neither of them know... Yet, forced into the role as Knight of Ratatosk with having to save Marta, who is the girl they ran into back in their world and the only clue to possibly returning back to their world. However, there is more mysterious than answers as Naruto somehow can speak the language of the world and girl along with finding the people after Marta is also after the world's "Chosen of Regeneration. " Yet, as the two ninja try to figure out exactly what is going on not just in the world, they cross paths with a mysterious blind, blond hair mage who knows more than he appears he should for being a mercenary hired and teamed up with another ninja who is also after the Chosen of Regeneration. However, how can the two Genin ninja expect to survive all that is now pushed on their shoulders when they currently have no clue if they can trust each other for various reasons?


End file.
